


餐前厨后/Ratatouille

by DreamInWintertime



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Ratatouille (2007), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInWintertime/pseuds/DreamInWintertime
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 16





	1. 捡了个厨师

“Thor！”

这是今天在Asgard的后厨里第三百五十二次响起Laufey先生的怒吼了，大家都已经习以为常，Natasha顺手从Steve的案板上揪走两块熟面团堵上了耳朵，然后继续不断给金属煎板上的小牛肉翻面，滋啦啦的油脂在微微变成棕褐色的肉面上愉快地冒着泡，如果不是为了保住职位，她就要不管老板的心情哼起歌来了。

Steve在案板上揉动着他的面团，同时狠狠吸了口气，挺胸收腹，给身后那个扛着墩布拎着水桶的金发大个子让出了条道，谢天谢地，Thor这家伙来了之后他立刻就不再是全后厨最占地方的那一个了，这在很大程度上减缓了Tony对他的进一步嫌弃，让Steve十分欣慰，所以他绝不会是此刻厨房里最不满意的那一个。

作为一名小有名气的厨房主管，Tony Stark坚决不能容忍比他每天早晨从集市采购来的新鲜鱼类保鲜箱体积还要大的东西存在在他的后厨里，然而，然而，在厨师长兼餐厅所有人的眼皮子底下，有些事情他说了也不算。不过这一丁点懊恼并不能影响Tony每日工作的心情，毕竟Laufey通常坐在他的那个阴森森的二层办公室里处理一系列的媒体报道和美食点评，厨房里的事大多数还是Tony说了算，这就是为什么他宁肯在Asgard做一个副厨师长也不愿意接受其他餐馆高薪聘请的原因之一——他这个副职有足够的实权。当然了，另一个原因是，这里可是塞纳河左畔第五区，谁会不长眼地从这儿挖人？Tony用一根手指蘸了点Clint刚调制好的牛油果酱汁，百忙之中瞥了一眼正撸起袖子揉面团的Steve——他的肱二头肌比梅多克烤羊腿还要紧致有弹性；Tony又转头看了看正挥舞着拖把的Thor——他的腹肌在干活穿的白T恤下面若隐若现。就此，这个Gay掏心掏肺地表示就算派三个食品安全调查员来拖他他也不走。

“太甜了。”Tony心满意足地舔了舔手指，对Clint说。

“那孩子又惹什么事了？”刚刚切完生菜的Bruce扯过Tony腰上别的白布擦了擦手上的水，看着在灶台前忙活的Thor，充满同情地问。

“哦，这你还看不出来？真够迟钝的。”酱汁被枪毙掉的Clint一脸不屑地朝厨房后门撇了撇嘴——Laufey从那里走了出去，大概是去抽根烟。“八成是看到哪家杂志的评价不好，老头脸又蓝了，拿这傻小子撒气呗。”

“三号灶下面的那块油渍根本就擦不干净，除非把那块瓷砖铲下来。”Tony小声说着翻了个白眼，然后走过去拍了拍Thor的肩膀，温柔地说：“多擦几遍，别弄得太滑。”

“三份火山岩烤澳雪。”西装革履的Coulson风风火火地冲进后厨，把点菜单夹在了夹子上，在他步履匆匆地冲出去前撂下了一句：“还有，餐前面包危机，这个星期的第三次。”

“知道了。”Steve两手端着刚刚烤好的马卡龙，用膝盖磕上了烤箱门。

“没品位的家伙们。”Natasha把表层煎好的小牛肉搁在餐盘上，用小刀划开露出里面粉红的部分，然后从Clint手里接过酱汁碗，用食指蘸了一点尝尝味道之后浇在了牛肉上，接着她不耐烦地拍了几下铃，转身拿夹子挑起了一块牛雪花肉。

“Thor？”她抬高声音，叫道，“别瞎忙活了，去冷库里拿点咸黄油。”

“马上就去，Romanov女士！”Thor答道，他把墩布塞进桶里，然后小跑着进入了冷库。

哦，这种程度的乖巧简直都要让Natasha慈母心肠发作了，虽然她所有的调情都以上床为终点，对做妈妈更是兴趣缺缺，不过礼貌可爱的金发大个子总是惹人疼惜的嘛。想到这儿的时候，她忍不住瞥了一眼正给马卡龙摆盘的Steve，打心眼里吐槽这个甜点厨师礼貌有余，但是为人处世像个古板的老学究。你见过三十岁的单身男人每天九点半下班回家十点半睡觉的吗？

Laufey抽完烟之后又在晚风里站了一会儿，等着烟味散干净了才回到了厨房，一进门就看见了又一个可以让他大喊大叫的理由，他当然没有放过这次机会：“Thor！”他大叫道，“我说过多少次！不要把墩布桶放在路中间！”

“我很抱歉，Laufey先生！”Thor腋下夹着一桶黄油，手里还拎着两块博斯沃思奶酪，他急匆匆地把奶酪搁到Clint跟前，又把黄油桶递给了Natasha，然后在Laufey的咒骂声中迅速拾起墩布桶，收到了扫帚间里去。

说实话，第一次这么挨骂的时候Thor差点抡圆胳膊一拳打断那个老家伙的鼻子，只是被身强力壮的Steve及时制止了。从那以后，Laufey的训斥更是变本加厉，不过想想母亲的遗愿，Thor还是一一忍受了下来。好在后厨里其他的人虽然对他这个新人态度冷漠但还算友善，而且除了这里，也没有别的什么地方肯给Thor提供一份工作来支付他的房租和高昂的大学学费了。

幸运的是，在Laufey找出下一个由头训斥他之前，餐厅通往后厨的门又被推开了，这一次是Fury，他手里还拎着一瓶06年的托卡依甜白。

“哦，你在这儿，你得看看这个。”Nick对着Laufey举起了手里的酒瓶子，“有位先生喝完了他的贵腐酒，然后要求我重新再给他上一轮！”

“上一轮菜吗？”Tony扬起了眉毛。

“不，他不要菜。”Nick摊了摊手，“他就是要酒。”

“那就再给他上一轮。”Laufey不耐烦地摆了摆手。

“那是什么意思？”Thor趁这个机会凑到离Laufey最远的Bruce身边小声问，“贵腐酒怎么了？”

Bruce看着Thor真诚的双眼，把那句“你可以自己谷歌一下嘛”咽了下去。“贵腐通常配甜品，”他好脾气地说，“Fury的意思是这个客人吃完了菜但还要求再上一轮酒。”

“嚯，那得有多少杯啊！”Thor感叹道，一不小心音量有点大，Tony回过头来警告地瞪了他一眼。

“那些奇葩们爱怎么着就怎么着，”Laufey还在跟Fury说话，并没有注意到Thor，“就算他要拿着贵腐配牛肉干也随便，只要他付钱。”

Fury领命出去了，看起来对Laufey的做法颇有腹诽，但也不好直言。他可不是餐厅里唯一一个对Laufey一肚子怨气的人，虽说从Laufey接管这家餐厅以来，业绩上下滑得并不严重，但是餐前厨后的所有人都心知肚明——现在这拨客人和以前根本就不是同一个水平了！如果Asgard今年这唯一的一颗星也被拿掉，所有人都不会惊讶。

时间进入九点之后，餐厅里的忙碌就减缓下来，除了仍旧在频繁调整烤箱的Steve和搅拌沙拉的Clint，其他人都有些无所事事。

“他们怎么还不走？”Natasha从门上的小圆窗看出去。餐厅里只剩下了两桌，其中一桌是男女两位，显然那个男人今晚的调情不太成功，不然这个时间点他们早就该去干点别的了，而不是坐在这儿拿着干面包蘸甜品盘子里剩下的巧克力酱吃。另外一桌坐着一个男人，Natasha一眼就认出这是Fury之前所说的“再上一轮酒”先生，刚才他第二次要求“再上一轮酒”的时候，后厨里所有人都挤到这两扇小圆窗前想看看这位来挑事的客人究竟是谁，而现在，这可能已经是他今晚的第五轮了。

“Nick就不能收收杯子吗？”Bruce也看见了那张桌子，不解地问。

“可能他指望着桌上杯子放不下了这个家伙就会走吧。”Tony翻了个白眼，表达了自己对Fury天真想法的嘲笑。

哦，忙忙碌碌的还有Thor，他总是走的最晚的一个，打扫战场，锁门关窗，现在，为了能早几分钟赶回家去看自己早晨新买的那本《掌握烹饪法国菜的艺术》，Thor正在抓紧时间先把Natasha的烧烤台和Bruce的洗菜池打扫出来，而那本书这会儿正藏在他扫帚间的夹克外套里，如果让Laufey知道他在偷偷学做菜，那可又是一场灾难。

“那得多少杯啊？”他一面刷着烧烤台上的焦糊印子一面大声问，“他不得喝醉了吗？”

“我看他已经醉了。”Natasha摘下了脑袋上的厨师帽，把紧紧捆着的头发松散下来。她朝小楼梯看了一眼，那红色的狭窄的楼梯通向二层Laufey的办公室，通常，如果老头子走了那么她也可以提前下班，反正不会有人再添加主菜了。可是看来今天Laufey也没有要早下班的意思，Natasha不禁默默地叹了口气。

“哦耶！”Tony看到那一桌男女两人终于离开了，欢呼出了声。巴黎每天有无数男男女女一言不合分道扬镳，但不是每对儿都要占用他们的下班时间。现在，就剩那位“再上一轮酒”先生一个人了，这么看来在九点二十左右下班还是很有希望的。

现在连Steve和Clint也都停下了手里的工作，后厨的人们再次一起从小窗户里往外窥探起来，只见后厨后门上的挂钟分针走过了九点半，那位打着暗红色领带穿着古驰三件套的年轻男人仍旧把红酒白酒香槟酒一杯接一杯倒进喉咙里，就是没有要走的意思。

Thor已经开始擦烤箱了，这么多人陪着他一起打扫卫生还是头一回呢，所以他愉悦地哼起了不成调的小曲儿，要知道平时进行到清理烤箱这一步的时候，连餐厅后面的野猫都回家了。

“怎么还不打烊？”Laufey咔嗒咔嗒的皮鞋声从楼梯上传来，众人立刻各自回到了自己的操作台前假装在干着点什么的样子，尽管现在操作台都被Thor清理干净了，连一颗盐粒都没给他们留下。

“前面有位客人还不肯走。”作为厨房主管，Tony决定挺身而出，为大家争取下班的机会，“他喝了很多酒，看起来把我们这儿当酒馆了。”他不怀好意地抱怨道。

Laufey虽然奉行着只要给钱就行的行事准则，但是又非常痛恨有人贬低他的餐厅，Tony这么一说，他就要怒气冲冲地走到窗前去看看是谁这么不知好歹。后厨的人们看到Laufey去看那位客人，都兴奋起来，只要能早点下班，失去一个没水平的客人有什么要紧？

谁料到，Laufey看了看那个男人之后，竟然笑了一声，他转过身来拍了拍铃，Coulson立刻抱着托盘从门外走了进来。

“告诉那位先生我们要打烊了。”Laufey说，“让他付了钱就赶紧走吧。”

Coulson出去了，但很快又返了回来。“他付了钱，但是不肯走。”这位侍者不大高兴地汇报道，“他还要酒。”

“那你和Fury就把他扔出去。”Laufey哼了一声，“Thor关门，其他人下班吧。”

后厨里一阵欢呼，大家纷纷解下围裙摘了帽子，Laufey也出了门，坐上了自己停在后门外的黑色小轿车扬长而去。

“再见！先生们，还有女士！”Thor微笑着站在门口接过每个人的帽子和围裙，把它们一一挂在门后的衣帽架上，等所有人都离开之后，他才关上了餐厅里所有的灯。餐厅前门由Nick Fury负责，Thor锁好了后门，披上夹克，把自己的大部头绑在了自行车后座上。

下班的时候无疑是最幸福的时候。足以和大雨中的热水澡，以及周末直达中午的懒觉相提并论。Thor又哼起了刚才那个小曲儿，晚风带着塞纳河的湿气温柔地拂过他胡子拉碴的脸，吹起了他三个月没修剪过的长头发，撩动着他廉价的仿皮夹克，尽管周身的一切都不是那么完美，但是在巴黎静谧的小街上，在一根根暧昧不明的路灯下，Thor仍然觉得自己就是这个世界的王。

用具体一点的话来形容，那就是，此刻，他仿佛已经成为了巴黎最棒的主厨。

“咳咳……哇……”有人听了他的梦想之后呕吐了起来。

Thor带着些被干扰的烦躁朝那个破坏市容的声音发出的地方看去，看到了一个穿着黑色大衣的瘦削侧影。那影子的主人正扶住路灯杆，弯着腰，昏黄的灯光照亮了他黑色的卷发，半明半暗之间透出一张苍白的尖脸。

Thor眯起眼睛看了一会儿，才确定这个人正是刚才餐厅里的“再来一轮酒”先生，他看起来的的确确是喝多了，这会儿正呕吐个不停。出于某种人道主义，Thor把自行车停在路边，冲他喊道：“喂，你还好吗？”

那人摆了摆手，但紧接着就又是一阵剧烈的呕吐，他痛苦地按住了自己的胃，半个身子都趴在河畔的扶栏上。

“需要我送你去医院吗？”Thor跳下车子走了过来，谁料他一靠近，那个人立刻身形敏捷地躲到了扶栏上。“别过来！”他五指张开，凶狠地抵挡着Thor，一双墨绿色的眼睛却是失焦的，但这丝毫没有影响他语气的刻薄，“你又是什么东西？滚开！”

“你这人讲不讲理？”纵使Thor本来好心，现在也被这酒鬼惹急了，他一面劝自己压制火气不要跟一个醉鬼赌气，一面恼火地大吼：“我是想帮你忙！”

“滚！我不……”那个人突然闭住了嘴，缩回手扶住了额头，似乎抵挡着一阵突然而至的眩晕，在Thor再次试图开口问他需不需要帮助的时候，那个人身子一软，向后栽了下去。

“操！”Thor骂了一声，脱下夹克踢掉鞋子，也跳进了塞纳河。

四月里天气回暖，但塞纳河水还是有些凉意，幸好Thor在高中也算得上是个运动健将。那个人看着瘦，身子也着实很轻，在河水里下沉的并不快，Thor一只手便将他捞了起来，同时庆幸着他已经晕了过去，不会阻碍自己的施救。

离他们不远的地方就有一段通向河道的石阶，Thor半拖半抱地把这位先生弄上了岸，在想打急救电话的时候才发现自己装在牛仔裤兜里的手机已经在河水里浸泡灭了。

“操！”短时间内，Thor骂了第二句脏话。他把那个人放平在河边的石板上，适才还凶神恶煞的对方现在就像个睡着的小猫一样，瘫着四肢一动不动，Thor在他的肚子上狠狠按了一把，这酒鬼吐出一口水，侧过身咳嗽了几声，又不动了。

“喂！醒醒！”Thor伸出手，毫不留情地在对方脸上拍打了几下，那张苍白的脸立刻泛起了一阵潮红，但那双眼睛还是闭着。Thor又弯下身子去仔细察看，发现那人呼吸平稳，心跳正常——这个没心没肺的家伙睡着了？！

“你是谁啊！”Thor把他扶起来，又摇又晃地试图弄醒他。这人衣着不错，总不该就这么睡在大街上吧？可是他偏偏垂着脑袋，怎么都弄不醒，Thor晃得急了，这家伙便又一阵干呕，幸好他刚才大概已经倒空了胃，才总算没有吐到Thor的身上——不过被河水一泡，Thor这身衣服也并没有好到哪去。

“别走……”这个醉鬼低着头，黑色的头发遮挡住了他的脸，Thor听见他低声嘟囔道：“别赶我走……”

好吧。Thor认命地叹了口气，心知自己明天肯定会为了这愚蠢的善良而后悔。他拾起夹克，穿上鞋子，把那个人扶到自行车的横梁上，往自己的出租屋骑去。

巴黎的城市空间实在有限，具体体现在了人均住房面积上。就拿Thor租下的这套房子来说吧，单单水电费每个月就会花掉Thor工资的四分之一，而房租一个季度一交，平均下来也要占到Thor每月工资的一多半，而尽管有助学贷款的帮扶，Thor的学费依旧在不断侵吞着妈妈给他留下的为数不多的财产，所以这套房子只有区区的十二平米大小，也就情有可原了。

固定的卫生间占去了两平米，尽管如此，Thor还是在这个房子里给自己隔出来了一个小厨房，就在窗边。说起窗户，这可是这间小房子里最令Thor满意的部分，由于这里实际得算是一个阁楼，那唯一的窗户就倾斜地镶嵌在房顶上，每到日出的时候，阳光就会温柔地洒满整个屋子，可以说，Thor这间小房子的采光比巴黎的绝大多数房子都要好。

而晚上的时候，这里的风景也同样怡人。从窗子往外看，隔着低矮的房顶和川流不息的街道，埃菲尔铁塔就在不远处熠熠发光。这难道不是每个住到巴黎来的人的梦想吗？虽说人们声称从巴黎的每一栋建筑里都能看到埃菲尔铁塔，但是Thor依旧固执地认为，不会有哪扇窗子比他这里的视角更好了。

不过此刻Thor还没心情去欣赏他窗外的巴黎夜景。他一手拎着自行车，一手扶着背上的酒鬼挤进了家门。搁下自行车之后，Thor抬起脚拉开了藏在厨房地板下的双人床，有些粗鲁地把背后的人丢了上去。为了安下这个推拉式的大床，他亲手把厨房的地面抬升了一个床垫的高度，这样一来，虽然睡觉的舒适感得到了满足，但是Thor就不得不在厨房低着头试验自己的各种菜谱——好在依靠着Laufey的剥削，他能在自己这间小厨房里活动的机会并不多。

而现在——Thor一面在热淋浴中刷着牙一面烦躁地想——连他睡眠的舒适感都被侵占了。那个瘦得像根竹竿似的男人正在他的蓝色床单上舒服地打着滚，等Thor出来的时候，他已经挑好了一块地方，蜷缩着睡成了一团，把鼻子埋在胳膊里。

对于这种非常不爷们儿的睡姿，Thor嗤之以鼻，他在心底默默抱怨着自己不能把人丢在走廊上的道德底线，同时盘算着明天要跟这个容貌姣好衣着昂贵的家伙狠狠敲诈一笔。一想到这个人在餐厅里眼都不眨地开了几十瓶名酒还付了小费，Thor就觉得自己委屈一晚也不是什么难事。

当然啦，他并不是为了钱才对这个酒鬼施以援手的。在进入梦乡的前一刻，Thor的良心迷迷糊糊地提醒着他。那么究竟是为了什么呢？Thor只是觉得不能那样把他丢在大街上，具体是因为什么，在他想明白之前，他就已经进入了梦乡。

他做了个好梦，梦里，他成为了Asgard的厨师长，所有客人们都对他的诺曼底式煎比目赞不绝口，日日排着队只为了一尝他的主厨例汤。

从这个美梦中叫醒Thor的并不是巴黎清晨的温暖阳光，而是一阵带着烟火气的香味儿。Thor在这个香味儿中咂了咂嘴，他的口水都被勾了出来——是他的煎比目鱼的香味儿吗？好像不是的，这个香味儿中一点鱼腥气都没有。

Thor坐起身子，在阳光中揉了揉眼睛，逐渐清醒过来之后，他发现香味儿来自他的厨房。Thor急忙回过头去，看到身后的厨房里，一个高高瘦瘦的背影正在灶台前忙来忙去，那精壮结实的细腰上，系着Thor浅蓝色的围裙，黑色的大衣搭在分隔厨房空间的细窄吧台上，旁边，咖啡壶正插着电，咕嘟咕嘟地泛着热气。

“喂，你在干嘛？”Thor本来想发出一声质问，但是这个味道实在是太香了，以至于他的语气都被熏染得温柔起来。炉灶前的男人回过头，却没有看Thor，而是伸出一只手越过他从水槽里抽出了两只刚洗干净的盘子，另一只手从锅里铲起来一块金黄色的东西，稳稳地盛放进了一只盘子里。

“食材太差，锅倒不错。”他嘟囔道，又把煎锅里的另一块盛进了另一只盘子，然后关上了火。

Thor凑过去看，发现盘子里躺着两个色泽金黄的蛋饺——绝不是平时Laufey加了面粉定型又用胡萝卜汁调色之后摆在盘子边上糊弄事的那种，因为Thor很清楚自己的冰箱里没有胡萝卜，更没有低筋面粉。Thor忍不住想伸手去摸摸这个真正由纯鸡蛋液做成的蛋饺是什么触感，结果罪恶之手才伸到盘子边上就被叉子柄狠狠地敲了一下。

“现在不行。”那个男人严厉地说，他把手中端着的一碗西红柿汁倒了上去，然后才把叉子放在了盘子边上。

Thor看着对方姿态优雅地在吧台旁的高脚凳上坐下了，他自己也赶紧一屁股坐在旁边，那个男人倒了一杯咖啡递给Thor，他自己只端起咖啡杯子闻了一下就搁在一边，用餐刀把蛋饺均匀地切成了三块，再用叉子插起了一块送入嘴里——

Thor认为这就是他也可以吃的意思了。他也插起自己的那只蛋饺子——这么小一只还切什么切——咬了一口。

哇哦……

Thor不知道该怎么形容。

这真的是用他冰箱里那些夜间打折的番茄熬的汁吗？

这真的是用他的小煎锅摊出来的鸡蛋皮吗？

这里面真的包裹着他那临近保质期的冷冻鸡肉吗？

Thor满腹狐疑地看了看周围，似乎没有这个家伙去过一趟蔬菜店的痕迹，而且就算是他楼下Lensherr蔬菜店里最好的食材，在Thor手里都不可能烹制出这样的味道。

“你……你是谁啊？”Thor抿了一口咖啡——味道刚刚好，没有像他平时煮出来一样带着糊味，他之前还以为这个咖啡就是带糊味的呢——咖啡的香气冲淡了他口中的鸡肉和番茄味，但他的问题却带着一丝崇敬的意思。

一个能把鸡蛋皮摊到这种地步的人无疑是值得Thor的敬意的。

但那个人只是瞥了Thor一眼，匆匆吃完了自己剩下的两块蛋饺，然后拿起大衣，起身试图绕过Thor。不过这显然是做不到的，这个厨房窄小得只容一人转身，Thor这种体型坐在路中间就完完全全挡了个严实，于是那个家伙凶神恶煞的表情又来了，他狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，冷冰冰地说：“让开。”

“我在问你话呢！”Thor站了起来，这下他把厨房的过道挡得更严实了，估计连只苍蝇都飞不过去。这个将近两米的大个子在房顶的压制下微微低着头，但仍然居高临下地看着眼前这个不知好歹的男人，“我可是你的救命恩人啊，你怎么这个态度？”

“谁用你救了？”男人挑起了一边的眉毛，这一副高低眉的表情充满了挑衅意味，“况且，我已经回报了你一顿你这穷小子一辈子都吃不起的早餐，虽然因为这些廉价食材的原味而打了点折扣，但这手艺你还是一辈子也吃不起，所以你还有什么不满意的？”

Thor被他气得说不出话来，他怒气冲冲地瞪了这个人半晌，然后有些委屈地吼道：“我只是在问你名字！”

“我凭什么要告诉你我的名字？”那个人一边的眉毛抬得更高了。

“因为……”Thor的脑子迅速转动起来，不出半分钟就找到了一个威胁这家伙的理由，“因为你掉进河里的时候身份证件都没了，如果你不告诉我你是谁，我就报警。”

啊哈，这下子可被Thor猜准了，这个穿着昂贵西装的人果然一听到“报警”就神色复杂起来。不论他是哪个阶层里有点头脸的人物，抓进警局问话可是太不体面了，况且，毫无疑问，Thor一定会供出昨天晚上碰见他的情景，那简直是不可忍受的。

这双圆滚滚的绿眼睛——在清晨的金色朝阳里还带着点微妙的淡蓝色——恶狠狠地瞪了Thor一会儿，然后不情不愿地眨巴了两下。“Loki。”他低声说，像是在探讨一个不该为外人所知的秘密一样，“Loki Laufeyson，我希望你听说过这个名字。”

\--tbc--


	2. 关你什么事

“我希望你听说过这个名字。”

在Loki Laufeyson说出这句话的时候，他的语气很不耐烦，他的心里也很不耐烦，不过多多少少还是带有着一点期待和傲娇，行行好吧，他才二十三岁，在这个年纪就完成了“出名要趁早”的终极指标，为什么不可以为此而洋洋自得呢？

当然了，他的出名目前为止还仅仅局限在巴黎厨师这个不大不小的圈子里，Loki并不能完全拿准Thor就是个业内人士，尤其是对方在一个蛋饺上展现出了过度的热情，这让他有些疑问。不过，没有哪个像Thor这样的穷小子家里会摆着美乐提[1]三件套，虽然用得很旧，锅底都烧糊了，就算用上德国人的清洗液也没什么光可鉴人的希望，但也许能从侧面说明他的父母从事这一行业……毕竟Thor看起来怎么都不像是个意大利人。

然后，他看到了Thor眼中了然的神色，紧接着是另一种惊疑，这让Loki那颗骄傲的心脏像个气球似的在胸腔里膨胀了起来，他不易察觉地挺了挺胸，努力在身高不占优势的情况下做出一副眼神轻蔑的睥睨效果。

“就是上个月被米其林三星解雇了的那个Loki？”

操。

Thor天真直率的问话就像根针——哦，不，就像个棒槌一样，把Loki心里的小气球“膨”地一声击破了。这个一副傻相的金发大个子不仅是个业内人士，还是相当八卦且不怀好意的那一种。Loki眯起了眼睛，两排后槽牙磨得比那些闯进他厨房里的耗子还要响。

“啊，我是说，你就是那个一鸣惊人的年少名厨，”在被Loki的眼神谋杀三分钟之后，Thor终于反应过来自己刚才说错了话，赶忙找补道，“红白两案通吃的那个Loki？”

这还差不多。Loki把舌尖咬在后槽牙中间，颇为骄矜地点了点头。“你还不算孤陋寡闻嘛。”

得到首肯之后，Thor充满理智地压抑住了内心的一阵雀跃，非常冷静地问：“那你怎么证明？”

这个年纪轻轻就声名鹊起的主厨可跟Thor的想象有些差距。毕竟，厨师嘛，他还以为Loki会是个戴着框架眼镜脾气暴躁又爱吃的小矮胖子呢——现在看来，脾气暴躁倒是猜中了。

“你爱信不信！”Loki恼怒地瞪了他一眼，“是你逼我说名字的，现在名字告诉你了，快给我让路！”

“让路就让路，”Thor侧开了身子，逼得Loki只能也侧过身，从他的大胸和炉灶中间挤过去，“不过你要去哪啊？”他跟在Loki身后出了门，一手拎着他锃光瓦亮的大自行车。

“关你什么事？”Loki动作利索地下了楼梯，头都不抬，Thor在身后非常厚脸皮地紧跟不舍。

“你证件和钱都没了，难不成要走过去啊？”Thor一来到街面上就跨上了车子，慢悠悠地骑行在Loki外侧。

“关你什么事。”Loki一脸冷漠，目不斜视，健步如飞。

“我送你啊，大厨师？”Thor一只手把着车把，另一只手拍了拍自行车后座。

Loki白了他一眼，懒得说话。走了没一会儿，Loki的速度就慢了下来，脸上也在春天的阳光里晒得红扑扑的，Thor干脆跳下了车子，推着自行车走在Loki旁边。

“能不能别跟着我？”Loki突然停住了步子，抱起胳膊瞪着Thor，这副虚张声势的怒气冲冲让Thor有点想笑。

“我怕你掉进塞纳河里去。”他憋着笑说。

“那也不用你救。”Loki气哼哼地紧抱着胳膊靠到了河畔的扶栏上，上下打量了Thor几圈，又瞅了瞅他停在旁边的自行车，问道：“你不用上班的吗？”

“我十点钟才上班。”Thor说，他的手机昨天坏了，所以今天找了块旧腕表戴着，“现在才——我看看……现在才八点四十。”

Loki抿了抿嘴，眯起眼睛盘算了一会儿，同时垂下一只手，偷偷地揉了揉小腿，然后低声说：“给你个机会，骑车送我吧。”

Thor扬起眉毛，好好欣赏了一番这家伙面红耳赤的样子，他吵架的时候慢条斯理的，能用鄙夷的态度和刻薄的内容来达到双重伤害效果，现在却害起了羞。因此Thor这时候也慢条斯理起来，他不紧不慢地晃着身子走到了自行车边上，非常大度地一撩头发，带起了一股楼下Xavier家杂货铺里海盐洗发水的味。“上来吧。”他对Loki招了招手，后者端着架子一步三摇地走上前来，长腿一抬，跨到了后座上。

“去哪啊，先生？”Thor按了按自行车铃铛，像个司机似的转过头问。

“拉梅内15号[2]。”Loki简短地说。

他没有说出那个餐厅的名字而是报了个地址，但事实上，只要报出那个餐厅的名字，就不会有人不知道地址。不过出于某种别扭的心理，Loki现在就是不想提起……

“Bifrost？”Thor骑着车子，怕Loki听不清自己说话，还特意放大了音量，“你不是……呃，我是说，你不是不在那儿工作了嘛？”

“闭嘴，”Loki没好气地说，“关你什么事！”

“好吧好吧，我不问。”Thor耸了耸肩，“我还以为你要回家呢，毕竟你昨天掉进河里了，衣服都没换。”

“我有急事。”Loki嫌弃地在Thor橘红色卫衣的破洞上抠了一下，“怎么着，难不成换你的衣服？”

“行啊，送你一件当裙子穿。”Thor哈哈笑道，“哎，如果你真的是Loki Laufeyson，我得说，我没想到在一场宴席上能同时做出五种头盘十种主菜的厨师会这么瘦。”

“还有六种甜品。”Loki在Thor背后默默地翻了个白眼，“是做，又不是吃。”

“可是一辆宴会烹饪车上一共只能装下那么几个保鲜箱子啊，只能带那么几种食材，”Thor揉了揉鼻子，“我是说，如果你带了鸡肉就不会带火鸡肉，带了龙虾就不会带大虾了，不是吗？”

“当然，”Loki得意地说，“主菜食材只有那么三四种。”

“所以你只更换了烹饪方式，哇哦，”Thor恍然大悟，接着又疑惑不解，“可是最适合一种食材的烹饪方式不是只有那么一两种吗。”

“一个女孩高中只会交一两个男朋友，而一个美女能胜任十几号追随者。”Loki这例子举得很尖酸，“食材足够好，这是第一；第二，就算同一种烹饪方式，也完全有不同的做法，就像鸡蛋不适合铁板烧，但是如果装在蛋壳里放在金属架子上再用铁板加热呢？”

“有道理啊……”Thor若有所思地点了点头，“现在我有点相信你就是Loki了。”

“用得着你相信吗……”Loki觉得自己往常在后厨里翻的白眼都没有今天这一早晨的多。

穿过二区的时候，小街上什么人也没有——即便已经九点钟了，这儿的居民似乎也都还没怎么起床，但一临近香榭丽舍大道，几乎是立刻就能感受到游客们的沸反盈天了。Loki熟练地指挥着Thor避开人潮，七绕八绕，拐到了Bifrost的后门。这家餐厅当然也还没有开始营业，一个大腹便便、蓄着红色络腮胡的男人正往里面搬箱子。

“嗨，Volstagg，早上好。”Loki跳下自行车，跟他打了个招呼。

“哦，Loki，你可算来了，”Volstagg有些责备意味地说，“他正在里面等你呢，快进去……啊，这是谁，你的朋友？”

“不算是。”Loki摆了摆手，三两步甩下Thor，走进了餐厅。

“我就说嘛，”Volstagg撇了撇嘴，小声嘟囔道，“你哪有朋友。”

“你好，”Thor主动伸出了手，“我叫Thor。你在这儿工作？”他有些钦羡地问道。

“Bifrost很有名，但我只是做点力气活儿，”Volstagg放下箱子跟Thor握了握手，“跟那位先生可比不了不是？”他朝里面努了努嘴，显然是在说Loki。

“真巧，我也是后厨里做力气活儿的。”Thor笑了起来。

“所以你体格不错，年轻人。”Volstagg友好地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“讲点道理，”Loki尖锐的声音从后厨传来，而且越来越近，“你得把刀和锅都还给我……”

一个皮肤黝黑的大个子推开了后厨的门，走了出来，Loki正跟在他的身后絮絮叨叨。“那些是我的！”他态度强硬地说。

“刀可以给你，Volstagg，去把他的刀拿来给他。”这个男人转过头来说，Thor发现他的虹膜是奇异的金色，“但是锅不行。锅是餐厅出钱定制的，属于餐厅。”

“那是Pollock先生为我做的！”Loki争辩道，“他可没准备把一套锅子送给一个餐厅。”

“Heimdall，”Volstagg拿着一个翻绒皮革的包裹出来了，递给这位被他称作Heimdall的人，“给你刀。”

“听着，Loki，”Heimdall把刀具包裹在Loki眼前晃了晃，“如果不是看在你年轻没什么积蓄的份上，我会让你承担更多的损失——毕竟餐厅的损失完全就是由后厨造成的，不是吗？所以别再跟我白费口舌了，拿着刀子快点走吧，虽然巴黎的三星餐厅凭借你身份证件上的名字就不会聘用你，不过没准许多一星和推荐餐厅都很乐意呢？”

“那还真是谢谢你的建议了。”Loki没好气地一把夺过刀具包，朝前走去，Thor只好尴尬地笑了笑然后骑着车跟上了他。

“喂，大厨，还要我送你吗？”Thor看着面若寒霜的Loki，问道。

“能不能别讽刺我？”Loki恼羞成怒地朝Thor吼道，引得附近过路人纷纷侧目，于是他不得不收敛了一点音量，但语气并没有丝毫改善，“你听见了，没有餐厅会聘用我，别叫我大厨了。”

“别那么看不上一星餐厅嘛……”Thor笑嘻嘻地说，“你要不要来我们餐厅试试？我觉得我们还挺缺人手的。”

“你在餐厅工作？”Loki扬起了眉毛，“你做什么的？”

“呃，我就是个清洁工。”Thor摊了摊手，“不过我们餐厅还不错，Asgard，也在五区，离我住的地方不远，没这儿这么热闹，但是很舒服啊。”

“Asgard？”Loki有点诧异，“你是Asgard的清洁工？在那里学厨吗？”

“我很想学，”Thor做了个委屈的表情，然后苦笑道，“可是主厨还没有安排人教我。你听说过我们餐厅？”

“知道，但没去过。”Loki马上说，“而且，”他转了转眼睛，“我也不想去一星餐厅给人打工。”

“好吧，”Thor承认这对Loki来说落差是大了点，于是他又回到了刚才的问题上，“你要去哪，我送你？我还有点时间。”

“其实我也不知道去哪。”Loki叹了口气，有些懊丧地垂着脑袋，“我的积蓄都赔给了餐厅，昨天把房子也退租了，准备今天拿了东西就买机票去勃艮第的。”他扯了扯自己的大衣口袋，“谁知道身份证件和钱都丢了……”他抬起眼睛，绿眸子泪眼汪汪地看着Thor，“你说我能去哪？”

Thor一时之间也给不出什么好建议。“要不……”他看着Loki可怜巴巴的样子，不禁想到这个人虽然刚毕业的时候就成了名，但实际算下来比自己还要小上两岁，如今空有一身本事却时运不济、走投无路……Thor干脆把心一横，说：“要不你还去我家？”

“你这是邀请我跟你一起住？”Loki睁大了眼睛，看到Thor认真地点了点头，他却又别过了脸，盯着自己的脚尖，“哎呀，那怎么行……我拿什么给你付房租啊？”

“啊？”这个Thor倒没考虑，他没有打算收Loki的租金，不过名人嘛，总得要面子，Thor很快转出来了个现成的主意：“你教我做菜，就当付我房租了，这总行吧？”

“行！”Loki立刻说，他一步跨上了自行车后座，生怕Thor改主意似的催促道：“走吧走吧，带我回去，不然你一会儿上班要迟到啦。”

Loki突然之间对这个提议这么热情，Thor还有点不习惯，他蹬着自行车，晕晕乎乎地穿行在林荫道忽明忽暗的影子里，听见Loki脆生生的声音在背后对他说：“我还不知道你叫什么名字啊。”

“我叫Thor。”

“Thor？是姓Thor还是名字叫Thor？”

“名字叫Thor。”Thor回答，“我也不知道我姓什么，妈妈不告诉我。”

Loki“嗯”了一声，过了一会儿又犹犹豫豫地说：“Thor，我能在你那儿洗澡吗？”

“当然。”Thor立刻说，“一会儿路过楼下杂货铺，给你买条新毛巾。”

Loki又“嗯”了一声，不说话了。自行车载着两个男人，吱吱扭扭地穿越过第二区的剧院和购物廊，路过第三区交错缤纷的博物馆与艺术馆，最后停在了新桥左岸的一幢小楼下。如Thor所言，这里有一家蓝色棚顶的小杂货铺，正对着Thor家楼下那个绿色棚顶的小蔬菜店。杂货铺的门开着，但是店里却没有人。

“Lansherr先生！”Thor朝蔬菜店喊了一嗓子，一个中年男人的脸从成堆的新鲜卷心菜中间冒了出来，看见是Thor，这个男人展露出了一个牙齿很多的微笑，迅速地摘下围裙走了过来。

“又是您一个人看两家店啊？”Thor打趣道，“帮我拿条新毛巾，谢谢。”

“是啊。”Lensherr先生从货架上的一堆毛巾里抽出了一个包装比较完好的递给Thor，“Charles今天跟老索邦[3]有个约会。两欧。”

Thor低下头掏钱的时候，Loki感觉到这位Lensherr先生飞快地看了自己一眼，但他只是接过了Thor递上来的零钱，说了句祝好之类的话。

“你洗澡吧，想吃什么喝什么随便，干净衣服在那个柜子里。”Thor指了指在卫生间旁边相当紧凑地挤着的一个简易衣柜，“你可以先穿我衣服。总之你怎么舒服怎么来吧，我得先走了。”他急匆匆地说完就关上了门，冲下楼骑上车子向Asgard冲去，如果Laufey到之前他还没有给Tony的保鲜箱们打开后门，麻烦可就大了。

[1] 美乐提，拉歌蒂尼的一个锅具系列，后面会解释Thor为什么有这么一套造型很浪的美女锅，这个牌子的锅对内行来说专不专业我也不知道，反正是够贵的。

[2] 拉梅内15，这里用的是巴黎三星老店Taillevent的地址。

[3] 老索邦，一般指巴黎四大，这里指的实际是巴黎一大即先贤祠索邦，Erik说错了。


	3. 罗宋汤危机

幸运的是，Thor赶到餐厅后门的时候Laufey的那辆小黑车还没有停在垃圾桶边上，那里停着Stark的红色卡车，他的主管已经采购完了今天会用到的食材，此刻正在跟煎烤厨师聊闲天。

“是的，今天可以推荐鹅肝，我觉得……哦，你来了。”Tony看见了Thor，朝他热情地招了招手，“你头一回来这么晚Thor，交女朋友了吗？”

三句话把事情带到上床的方向，这是Tony Stark跟帅哥们相处时的独门绝技。

“我没女朋友，Stark先生。”Thor从腰带上解下餐厅的钥匙，边开门边说，“今天起晚了，真抱歉。但我还以为您有钥匙？”

“不不不，我出门太早还忘了带钥匙，你知道，这个季节每天的小鳟鱼们都很迫不及待所以我也不得不早起。”Tony暧昧不明地说道，“刚才我还在跟Natasha说，如果健壮的Thor不来，就算我有钥匙开门，谁来帮我们搬运这些沉重的珍品呢？”

他话音刚落，Natasha就非常英武地扛起了一只大保鲜箱，步伐铿锵地进了厨房。这位身形娇小的红发美人把结实的合金箱子往地上一扔，在箱子里冰块哗啦啦响个不停的背景音中冲门外两个男人大声喊道：“拟菜单，Stark！”

“……我忘了这儿还有一只女Hulk。”Tony小声抱怨着走了进去，接着抬高了嗓门回应Natasha：“我刚才说过了，鹅肝、鹅肝、还是鹅肝！”

Thor把剩下的两只大箱子摞在一起抱了进去，送鱼车这个时候也到了，又是三只大箱子，里面无疑有逼迫Tony早起的鳟鱼们，通常还有一箱子贝类和一箱子虾蟹。

“嗨，Thor，需要帮忙吗？”Steve穿着紧身T恤运动裤和跑鞋出现在了餐厅后门，他伸出一只手帮Thor把鱼箱子扶到台阶上，自己又把另一箱搬了进来。Thor感激地表示他出现得很及时，跟肉类相比，水产箱子总是沉得多。

“Rogers？”Tony也看到了这位临时充当搬运工的白案厨师，“这才九点四十。”

“我跑步，刚好路过。”Steve笑了笑，抹了一把额头上的汗，“现在就回家去冲澡换衣服，一会儿见。”

“快走吧，”Natasha不怀好意地瞥了身边的Tony一眼，“趁着有些人还没问出来用不用去你家帮你拿衣服这种话。”

“知道吗，尽管我一直认为你从脸蛋到身材都是法兰西风情的代表作，”Tony皱着鼻子对Natasha说，“不过有些时候我也完全确定你是个俄罗斯人。”

“今天的例汤熬罗宋汤[1]吗？”Natasha举着笔和菜单挑起了眉毛。

“休想。”

“好。”Natasha唰唰唰地在后厨菜单上例汤的位置写下了“罗宋汤”这个词。

“Thor！”Bruce蹬着他的绿色小三轮车到了，作为厨师中唯一一个不住在拉丁区的独行侠，Thor总是非常好奇Bruce的蔬菜都是从哪进货的，它们看起来总是比楼下Lensherr家的个头大。Bruce一眼就看见了正在餐厅门口擦汗的Thor：“休息一会儿吧。”他善解人意地说，“蔬菜们不着急。”

“太阳已经出来了。”Thor笑了笑，去Bruce的车斗中取出蔬菜筐搬进了后厨。“番茄怎么样，Banner？”Natasha大声问。

“又大又红，适合汤菜。”

“看看，天意如此。”Natasha得意地拿菜单拍了拍Tony的肩膀，然后把它挂在了厨房里的立柱上。

Tony想，如果自己有朝一日做了主厨，那么他无疑会是全巴黎主厨中脾气最好的一个，毕竟他居然能容忍Natasha一天两次在太岁头上动土施工盖冬宫。

而全巴黎脾气最不好的主厨一直难有定论，是谁说法国大厨脾气都不好的来着？有些事情是群体性的。不过即便如此，Loki Laufeyson也一定算得上是个中翘楚。如今轮到他遭难，餐厅里那些平时饱受这位主厨压迫的小奴隶们一个也不站在他这边，这完全是意料之中的，Loki也没想过指望那帮家伙。再者说，他很清楚这个费尽心机想把自己从Bifrost主厨位子上拉下来的家伙是谁，就跟他的手段一样——这是阴沟里的老鼠才有的伎俩，也就怪不得他要以眼还眼、以牙还牙。

在Thor的小浴室里冲了个舒舒服服的热水澡之后，Loki给自己做了个简易三明治，Thor的冰箱里别的没有，鸡蛋和白面包倒是特别多，可能大个子特别需要一些能抗饿的饮食来补充体力吧。Loki把鸡蛋裹在面包上煎了煎，撒了点盐和胡椒，同时反思着作为一个厨师他对待自己的时候是不是过于粗糙了点。不会比Thor对待自己更粗糙了，Loki在心里纠正了自己，这个家伙生活在法国，他居然爱买这种白面包。

带着针对Thor一脑子的不可理喻，Loki在吃完午饭后睡了一觉，醒来的时候，傍晚的、葡萄柚似的阳光正斜斜照在埃菲尔铁塔前的草坪上，就像有谁在薄荷酱上打翻了一杯石榴汁。Loki从那个简易衣柜里掏出来了一件白色长袖T恤——Thor的裤子他实在是不必尝试了——这件上衣挽一挽胳膊，搭配着他被水泡过的暗纹西装裤倒是很有嘻哈风格。他还在洗手池下面的抽屉里找到了一副旧墨镜，足够遮挡住这张小瘦脸上面的绝大多数外貌特征。现在，他精神饱满，行动欲旺盛，坏主意颇多，比起上午和Heimdall争执的那个时候，简直好得不能再好了。

于是Loki就出了门，听见门锁咔哒一声合上的时候他不禁想，如果事情顺利，他可能晚上就不必回到这儿来了，这让他在哼着歌下楼的时候有些同情那个需要在这里继续生活下去的小清洁工，但那点同情很快就被他抛在了脑后。

这个明显不怀好意的人熟门熟路地摸到了Asgard餐厅，点钟刚刚好，如他所料，这是晚餐到来前的休息时间。Loki探着脑袋从Asgard后门上的窗户往里看，后厨空无一人，这会儿大家都在抓紧休息以备迎接紧张的晚高峰呢，可能有一两个不方便回家的人会留在前厅里拼椅子打瞌睡。这就是问题所在。Loki轻手轻脚地推开后门钻了进去。Asgard总是过于散漫。

“Loki？”

正当Loki靠近冷库大门的时候，他被叫住了。Thor兴奋地跑上前来，一把夺过了他怀里的橘色小野猫。“这个可不能带进来。”他说着打开门把小猫放到了外面。

“呃，我看挺可爱的……”Loki咬牙切齿有气无力地解释道。

“你来应聘的吗？老板在楼上睡觉，我帮你叫他起来？”Thor似乎没在听他说什么。

“不不不！不是！”Loki连忙说了一连串的“不”，然后他转转眼睛，堆起一个无辜的笑容，问：“我来看看你的……呃，工作环境。反正闲着无聊。我还以为现在是休息时间？”

“对，是休息。”Thor把墩布搁在一边，呵呵笑着挠了挠脑袋，“不过我不累，就提前把活都干一干。”

Volstagg在后厨的时候都是能把活拖一拖就拖一拖，经常看不见人。Loki不禁想，如果他现在还有一个厨房的话，他应该聘用这个小伙子。

这个想法才刚刚冒出来个苗头，就被“当啷”一声巨响给吓了回去。Thor刚才随手靠在墙边的墩布倒了下来，连带着把一旁炉灶上的汤锅也给打了下来。Thor赶紧手忙脚乱地想把汤锅放回炉子上去，却被锅柄烫得他险些把剩下的半锅汤也洒到地上，Loki眼疾手快抓住了锅柄，总算是保住了半盆汤——但另外的一大半都红彤彤地淌在了瓷砖地上。

——Loki现在在脑子里默默把这家伙从他的后厨辞退了。

“哦，谢谢……”Thor慌乱地擦着地，一面还不忘了问Loki：“你都不怕烫吗？”

“等你被烫习惯了就不会怕了。”Loki说。

“好吧……那现在怎么办？”Thor擦完了地，有点无措地看着Loki，在厨房这个环境下Loki看起来要比他自己可靠多了，“一锅汤只剩不到一半了……”

“问我干嘛？”Loki又挑起了半边的眉毛，“也不是我弄洒的。”

也有道理。Thor认命地咬住了嘴，最终在被Laufey直接辞退和奋力一搏中选择了后者。Loki看着他打开水龙头，又切了些土豆块、洋葱和胡萝卜，胡乱洗了洗之后就一股脑地丢进了锅里。

棒极了。他恶毒地想。甚至都不用自己费心思给Asgard捣乱，这个清洁工就能让他们身败名裂了。

事情进行到Thor开始倒蘑菇粉的时候，场面就有点控制不住了，虽然这东西加不加本来不会有特别大的影响，但是Thor赢在了量上。红菜汤在大火中现在正滚的冒泡，三分钟后，Loki就觉得他站得离锅太近，要吐了。

他犯不着管这事。Loki企图劝阻自己。这锅汤有多烂，这个家伙会不会被开除都跟他没什么关系，就算Asgard因此被降为推荐级别也不关他的事！

Thor的嗅觉显然也没有出问题，他哭丧着脸站在锅旁边，忍受着从锅里冒出来的难闻气味，又抓起了一瓶白胡椒……

“够了！”Loki终于受不了了，大声制止了Thor，同时在心里咒骂着自己的多管闲事，“趁我还没改主意，滚一边去，离锅远点！”他撸起袖子洗了洗手后冲到灶台边，拿漏勺把Thor刚才一股脑扔进去的半生不熟的玩意从汤里捞了出来。

看救世主开工了，Thor立马乖乖站到了一旁。“别干看着，拿点植物油来。”Loki吼道。他操起菜刀，行云流水地重新切好了洋葱和土豆，把洋葱皮剥下来几块扔进锅里，然后从架子上取下一只炒锅，接过Thor递上来的植物油倒入炒锅直至没过底部。Thor看到Loki开始起油锅煸炒洋葱，忍不住嗫喏道：“呃……我没见过主厨在熬汤之前还要把菜炒一下……”

“所以他是个不会做菜的蠢货！闭嘴！”

“哦……”

他左手把洋葱加到锅里的时候，右手已经开始拿着炒锅煸土豆了，左手把洋葱丢到汤里之后又把火拧小了些，同时右手把切好的胡萝卜倒进了炒锅里，和土豆一起煸炒起来。Thor都看傻了，直到Loki命令道：“甜菜头。”他才回过神来，急急忙忙去洗甜菜。

Loki打心眼里庆幸Thor没有把锅底的牛腩也甩出来，不然从头炖牛腩是怎么也来不及的。他把炒锅收了起来，又把番茄酱倒进大汤勺里，加了点油，在炉火上烘烤起来。

“Thor？”Bruce的声音突然从餐厅传来。前一秒还在站着热番茄酱的Loki下一刻在Bruce推开厨房大门时立即蹲下身子躲在了Thor背后，Thor把他挡在橱柜的角落里，腰上的围裙投下一片阴影。“你在干嘛？”Bruce问。

“我……擦擦地，Banner先生，擦擦地……”Thor举起了手里的墩布。

“哦，”Bruce揉了揉眼睛，看起来午觉睡得晕晕乎乎的，“刚才Stark来电话说，今天要早点开工，让我告诉你一声。”

“知道了，Banner先生。”Thor立刻说。Bruce点了点头就出去了，应该是去继续他被Tony打断的午觉。

“把你的屁股拿开。”Loki举起盛着番茄酱的汤勺，继续他刚才的加热。加番茄酱这事有点投机取巧，不过看在现在时间不够的份上，他也只能原谅自己这么一次。Thor赶快给他让开了一块地方。做菜时的Loki就是个火药桶，他得出了结论。

Loki刚刚扯过一根梵尼兰，在掌心里一点点揉碎撒进汤里的时候，他敏锐地察觉到楼梯上传来了响动。“我得走了。”他急匆匆地把剩下的香草荚扔进汤里，在Thor的围裙上蹭了蹭手，结果却听见后门外响起了Tony浮夸的嗓门：“嗨，Steve！我听Fury说今天的法棍棒极了！”

来不及了。Loki把汤勺扔进锅里，拽着Thor躲进了扫帚间，他关上门的那一刻，Steve打开了后厨的门。

“你这是……”Thor刚一开口就被Loki捂住了嘴。

“听着，”这个身材完全不占优势但气势十足的家伙压低声音，极具威胁性地说，“他们可能认识我，而我不想让人知道我在一个一星餐厅里熬什么红菜汤，所以你不许说出去，明白吗？明白了就干你的活去！”

“可是……”Thor也压低了声音，神秘兮兮地说，“你在这里不憋得慌吗？”

Loki白了他一眼，找了个倒扣着的大水桶坐下了。“我好得很。”他把一只脚的脚腕翘到另一条腿的膝盖上，大咧咧地坐着，说，“不就是几个小时嘛。”

“Thor？！”Laufey的声音穿透扫帚间的小木门而来，“你怎么没在干活？！”

“那我走了！”Thor赶忙转身要走。

“等等！”Loki突然抓住了他的胳膊，“记得在汤烧滚了之后加一勺黄油进去。”

Thor答应着退出了扫帚间，Loki听见他在跟Laufey磕磕巴巴地解释说自己是在扫帚间找水桶。

“汤怎么样了？”他听见Natasha问。

“没什么！”Thor马上说，“我看着呢！”

Natasha没再问什么，不一会儿，厨房里叮叮当当地响动起来，虽然没有表，Loki也知道这是马上就要开餐了。

正在Loki有点打瞌睡的时候，扫帚间的门又被推开了。“是哪种黄油？”Thor抱着三个黄油桶贼眉鼠眼地蹭了进来。

“中间那个。”Loki打了个呵欠，“几点了？”

“八点。”Thor说。

哦，的确是快到该上汤的时候了。

Thor抱着三桶黄油出去，偷偷摸摸把其中两桶放回了冷库里，然后拿着汤勺在Loki选中的这一桶里挖了一勺，放进汤里搅动起来。汤已经在文火中开始变得浓稠，加入黄油之后，那种醇厚的香味就被激发了出来，番茄新鲜的酸味中间还混合着香草荚的一丝甜香。Thor忍不住舔了一口汤勺，哦，那个带着点土豆淀粉口感的罗宋汤在他的舌尖上缠绕了两圈，好喝得让人发抖。

“你在做菜吗？！”Laufey愤怒的声音从背后传了过来，Thor慌乱地回头，看到老头子一脸杀气腾腾，这个大个子被吓得退到了墙角。

“你怎么敢！擅自！动那锅汤！”Laufey咬牙切齿地瞪着Thor说，“我要解雇你！我一定……”

“汤！”Thor越过Laufey看到Coulson端着汤碗离开了，大喊道，“汤被盛走了！”

“什么！”Laufey马上跟了过去，但是晚了一步，Coulson稳稳端着那碗汤进了餐厅。Laufey只好站在窗户后面死死地盯着那桌坐着的那位女士，只见她尝了一口，就把侍者叫了回去。

完蛋了……Laufey想，一个清洁工做的汤，一个清洁工做的！Asgard会被食客投诉，会引来评论员，在报纸上骂他们做的东西没有一样能吃，然后他们就会……降级。

“我一定要解雇你！”他恶狠狠地转过头来对Thor骂道，“你现在就滚！现在就……”

“客人要见主厨！”Coulson冲进厨房喊道，“Foster女士，她要见主厨！”

Laufey惊讶地看了看Coulson，确定自己没有听错，又惊讶地看了看Thor。“待在这儿。”他说，然后整了整衣领，走了出去。

“怎么回事？”其他人也纷纷停下了手里的活，趴在窗户前面看热闹，Tony走过来尝了尝那锅汤，他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“这是你做的？”Tony吃惊地问。

“呃，其实……”Thor还没答完，Laufey就回来了，他用后背顶住厨房的门缝，气喘吁吁了好一阵子，才开口说：“啊……那是……那是评论员，她不是客人！是评论员！”

“谁？”Natasha问，“报纸记者？”

“Jane Foster！”Laufey说。

“真的是那个Foster！”Clint兴奋地催促道，“她说什么了？她喜欢那个汤？”

Laufey瞪了Thor一眼，然后极其不情愿地点了点头。“她说她会写一篇文章。”

“她愿意为Asgard写文章？”Clint一脸震惊地问，“她三个月前说我们的牛排就是鞋底子，她一辈子也不会再给我们写文章了！”

“只能说明她牙不好，”Natasha拿着煎烤夹子敲了Clint的脑袋一下，“你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”

“但是你这个没经过允许就擅自在我的后厨里做菜的人……”Laufey又把矛头指向了Thor。事实上，Thor一鸣惊人比他做出一锅屎来更让Laufey感到不舒服。

“你不能开除他。”Tony突然开口了，“他做出了那锅汤，评论员喜欢，如果让她发现你辞退了他，你猜她会怎么写？”

Laufey恼羞成怒，却找不出话来反驳。他环顾四周，发现没有人支持他把Thor开除掉，尽管主厨兼餐厅所有人的权利足够大，Laufey也知道一意孤行是行不通的。

“好吧。”他叹了口气，对Thor说，“你留下，但是别让我看到你在学会怎么做菜之前再靠近我的灶台！”

[1] 罗宋汤是俄国美食，寡姐相当会气铁人了233333

\--tbc--


	4. 会炸薯条吗

“嘿，”Loki在扫帚间里无聊地拔光了又一根旧扫帚之后，木板门的圆把手终于转动了一下，一个金色的大脑袋从门外探了进来，“他们走了，你出来吧。”

Thor假模假式慢吞吞地干着清洁锅碗瓢盆的简单活计，直到把所有人都送走，尽管这为他招致了Laufey的一通白眼外加斥责（“自己分内的事情都做不好！还想去做菜？！”），但Thor以大局为重，忍辱负重不跟他计较。Loki从水桶上站起身来，结果两腿一软又坐了下去，Thor连忙上前扶起了他。“你没事吧？”

你在这个小破地方憋上三个钟头试试？Loki气哼哼地抵挡着一阵眩晕，不愿意跟Thor多说话，任由大个子把他半推半扶地带到了后厨里。后门开着，新鲜的晚风让Loki感觉好了一点，这个时候他才发觉自己肠胃在委屈地大声抱怨。

“你的老板有没有规定后厨的人不许偷吃？”Loki不怀好意地问。

“当然规定了。”

“好极了，”Loki拉开冷库的大门，在食材里挑挑拣拣起来，“我做了那道汤，得拿报酬。”

“好吧……吃一点也没什么。”Thor觉得Loki说得有道理，“但是剩下的食材都不是太好的，鹅肝都破了。”

“那刚好，我们可以做点足够果腹的东西。”Loki拎出了被剩下的两只鹅肝，它们因为有破损而不能被用于整块煎烤。Loki抻过菜板，开始动作利落地将鹅肝切片，柔软滑腻的鹅肝在他的手指和刀刃之间就像听话的土豆一样，片出来的肝肉薄厚适中，新鲜的粉红色呈现出一种完美的半透明的状态。Thor照着Loki的指示把直身粉放到了煮锅里，干完这一步之后Loki就不允许他插手别的事务了——“不行！接水也不行！”

Thor只好悻悻地收回了自己搁在水龙头上的手，回去拿起洗碗巾开始收拾他未完成的工作。当他把所有的盘子都塞进烘干箱的时候，Loki的炒锅里已经开始泛起煸炒的香气。“把直身粉盛到盘子里吧。”Loki颇为仁慈地命令道。

他把炒锅里的东西浇到了盘子里煮熟的直身粉上，鹅肝配芹菜，红红绿绿的呈现在白色的背景中，Thor吸了吸鼻子，闻到一股迷人的蒸馏酒味道。他没等Loki邀请，就抓过一只叉子，卷起来一口面塞进嘴里。直身粉煮得不软不硬，嚼起来充满弹性，Thor又叉起了一片鹅肝，现在他感受到之前那股淡淡的酒香味就来自肉里。

“啊，这真是……”Thor嚼鹅肝的动作连同他的赞赏一起在Loki的目光里尴尬地停住了，Loki只是冷淡地瞥了他一眼，然后继续他的细嚼慢咽。“我知道你不稀罕我夸你，”Thor很识相地说，“那些美食评论员们都把你的耳朵夸出茧子来了。”

“知道就好。”Thor这话说得Loki很是受用，他压抑着嘴角不自觉勾起来的微笑，用叉子在面条中间划拉着。Thor狼吞虎咽地吃完了他的那份，又把Loki剩下的半份也扫除一空。Loki从冷库里翻出一袋子土豆，又顺走了两根Steve烤剩下的法棍，这个江洋大盗满载而归，乖乖地跨坐上了Thor自行车的后座。

Thor蹬起车子来虎虎生风，一点都不像那个在餐厅后厨里唯唯诺诺的小清洁工了。他虽然在做菜上是个白痴，但其实还算有运动天赋，Loki想，紧接着惊觉自己竟然在考量Thor，处于不知道什么奇怪的原因。于是Loki清了清嗓子，把视线从Thor宽广的后背上移开，去看夜晚微澜的塞纳河水。

“我就是在这儿捡到你的。”Thor一手扶着车把，一只手指着一处栏杆，话说出口，才意识到自己又一次出色地完成了哪壶不开提哪壶的成就。“呃……抱歉……我是说……”

“你为什么没把我扔在这儿或是干脆报警？”神奇的是，Loki并没有生气，他的声音慢条斯理地从Thor身后传来，比初夏的晚风更加熏人。

“我手机坏了，没办法打电话。”Thor毫不浪漫地老老实实承认道，“你掉进河里去了，还记得吗？”

“不记得。”Loki摇了摇头，嗤笑一声，“我喝多了，就什么都不记得。我真的掉进河里了？”

“为了捞你出来，我可是赔上了一部手机呢，你别不认账。”Thor呵呵笑着说。

“谢谢你救了我，Thor。”Loki轻声说。这霸道暴躁的主厨先生突然一道谢，Thor反倒有点尴尬了，他干笑着伸出手抓了抓头发：“别这么说……呃，我怎么能见死不救？”

“想把我往死路上推的人多了，”Loki半真半假地打趣道，“况且我喝断片了，就算淹死，我也不会记得你的。”

“可我会良心不安啊。”Thor自然地接口道。过了一会儿，他发现Loki一直沉默着没有说话，于是叫了他一声：“Loki？”

“什么？”Loki从自己的沉思里抬起头来。

“你是个特别棒的厨师。”Thor义正言辞、斩钉截铁地说，“那些陷害你的人，不论他们是谁，别让他们得逞。”

这一番殷殷嘱托惹得Loki笑了起来。“你怎么就知道有人陷害我？”他追问道。

“你这么认真，这么严格，不可能出那种事。”Thor理所当然地说。

“放心，”Loki深吸了一口气，盯着Thor半转过来的侧脸，回答道，“我会在他们身上找补回来的。”

“那就好。”Thor发出一阵爽朗的笑声，用力蹬了两脚车子，喊道：“带大厨师回家喽！”

“你小点声！”Loki笑着一拳锤在他背上，“想让全巴黎都知道我住拉丁区？”

“行，低调点。”Thor故意做出一副首鼠两端的样子来，自行车悄无声息地滑进了他们的小街，路过Lansherr的果蔬店时，Loki叫Thor停下车，跑过去买了两个苹果。楼下的路灯上悬着两个花篮，几朵早放的蔷薇从那里传来馥郁的香气。

Loki跳下车，拎着土豆和苹果、夹着法棍走在前面，Thor扛起自行车跟在他身后。“你为什么要拿土豆啊？”进了屋子，Thor安置好自行车，看Loki正在土豆袋子里挑挑拣拣，于是问道。

“你们老板不会那么轻易放过你，所以我看你还是现在就开始练习做菜吧。”Loki拿出两个又大又圆的土豆搁在了操作台上，朝Thor扬了扬眉毛，“别愣着了，过来削皮。”

“可我才刚下班……”Thor小声抱怨着走了过去，Loki闪身把小厨房让给了他，自己去浴室把苹果洗了洗，啃得脆生响，盘腿坐到了Thor的床上，顺手拿过他的那本《掌握烹饪法国菜的艺术》翻看起来。

“削完皮了呢？”Thor转过身来，把手里削干净的土豆展示给Loki看，然而Loki头也没抬：“都削完了？”

“两个都削完了。”Thor说。

“一袋子，都削完了？”Loki瞥了他一眼。

“一袋子？”Thor目瞪口呆地看了一眼那个白色的布袋子，里面大概还有七八个土豆，“全削了？”他难以置信地问。

“全削了。”Loki的手滑过书页，简短地说。

Thor不情不愿地哀叹一声，伸手从袋子里掏出一个土豆，蹲在垃圾桶旁削了起来。Loki把视线从一个字都没看进去的书上抬起来，透过充当隔挡的吧台，偷看正在跟手里土豆较劲的Thor。瞧他削土豆那个劲头，还以为是要割掉谁的脑袋一样，Loki忍不住无声地偷笑起来。而对方显然不知道他在看他，一脸狰狞地拿着小刀在土豆上划拉，时不时用手腕去撩起垂落下来的几绺碎头发。

“你不问问我，让你削那么多土豆是干嘛吗？”观察Thor实在太有意思，Loki干脆放下了书，抱着膝盖坐在床上，问。

“一问你问题你就生气，我就照你说的做呗。”Thor吐吐舌头，“你又不是我老板，总不会压榨我劳动力吧？”

“那可不一定，”Loki趴下来，翘着腿，把下巴压在小臂上，“万一我讨厌你，故意整你呢？”

Thor停下了动作，好笑的眯起眼睛看着Loki：“那你是整我吗，大厨？”

Loki被他看得憋不住噗嗤一声笑了出来：“就算是我也不会告诉你。”他冲着地上的袋子努了努嘴，“还剩几个？”

“最后一个。”Thor把手里的土豆抛起来又接住，结果削了一半的土豆太滑，从他的掌心溜出去，骨碌碌地滚到了吧台底下，差点掉到床上。Loki爬过去抢先一步把那个土豆捡了起来，翻身下了床，走到垃圾桶旁边，朝着Thor摊开一只手。

那只手白净修长，骨节分明，突然伸到他面前，Thor不明就里，鬼使神差地握了上去。Loki憋着笑把他拽了起来：“谁要拉你了，我要刀。”

“哦，噢。”Thor不好意思地笑了一下，把手里的小刀调了个头，刀柄递给Loki。Loki接过小刀，蹲到垃圾桶旁边，熟练地削起来剩下的一半土豆皮。“你去切土豆条，”他一面削皮一面对Thor说，“炸过薯条吗？”

“炸过！”Thor立刻说，“以前同学去我家玩，我就炸薯条给他们吃。”

Loki点了点头，把手上麻利削干净的土豆递给Thor，示意他可以开始了。

“要是做你的同学就有口福了，你从小就特别会做吃的吧？”Thor把土豆的下面平片一刀，让这圆滚滚的球状茎能安稳放在菜板上，然后开始把它切成薄厚不一的片——当然，他并不是故意切得薄厚不一，只是拿刀不稳，实在没法切成一般薄厚罢了。

“握刀姿势不对，”Loki说，“这两根手指，捏住刀的根部，对，在这儿。没人去我家玩。”他在指导最后随意地缀了一句。

“啊？哎哟！”Thor回头看Loki，却一不小心切到了手，幸好他捏稳了刀，刀刃只在他的中指上片开了一个小口子，但是还是涌出了血。Thor有点尴尬地把手指含进嘴里，Loki则用一副看白痴的眼神瞅着他：

“创口贴在哪？”

“衣橱下面，有个蓝色的纸箱。”Thor赶忙指了指自己的简易衣橱。Loki走过去在里面翻腾了一会儿，终于从一堆乱糟糟的数据线、鞋油和纸包中间摸出了一张创口贴。“没事，我自己来就行。”看着Loki撕开了包装，Thor立刻把手伸出去，同时又很没诚意地客气道。

“切手是正常的，”Loki白了他一眼，“但是这么蠢的我是头一回见。”他垂下眼睛，仔仔细细地把胶条边缘黏紧。

Thor看着他低头的样子，低声问：“那你小时候，不跟别人玩，都做些什么？”

Loki抬起头，绿盈盈的眼睛眨了眨：“看菜谱呀，我家有很多菜谱。”他说，把菜刀又塞给了Thor，“继续，小心点。”

Thor认真地用左手扶好土豆，继续切了下去。“我住在乡下，”他说，“那有大片的薰衣草田，我跟一大群同学一起骑着自行车，在中间穿行，就像飞一样。”

“我总一个人在家，”Loki歪着头，心不在焉地看着Thor切土豆的动作，时不时纠正他的扶菜姿势，“爸爸厨房里有很多东西，我就自己试验着做，就像……上化学课。”

“上化学课？”Thor笑了，却不敢再转头去看Loki，只是死死盯着自己手里的土豆，“你不按菜谱做？”

“有时候按菜谱做，”Loki耸了耸肩，“有时候就……加点这个、加点那个。然后切条吧。”他看Thor的土豆片快切完了，便说。

“没什么评价吗？”Thor把切好的土豆片依次层层码好，准备切条，“我切的怎么样？”

“丑死了，不想评价。”Loki很不给面子地回答，“宽的比你手指都宽，薄的能拿去直接炸薯片。”

“你这样很打击我啊。”Thor抱怨道，切条的动作明显慢了很多，恨不得拿个尺子比着粗细来切。

“你做好菜，自然有食客鼓励你，”Loki硬邦邦地说，“作为你的老师，我的责任是鞭策你。这几根你是要拿去煮面条吗？”他说着从Thor切好的里面挑出来了几个又软又细的，拎到Thor眼前晃了晃。“还有这几个，”他又捡出来几根太粗的，举到Thor跟前，“我估计你把外层炸黑了里面也熟不了。”

“我是不太会做菜嘛，”Thor撇撇嘴，“你练切土豆练了多久？”

“算了，这本来也不是一晚上就能练成的。”Loki叹了口气，“你把剩下的切完，都泡在水里，就洗手吧。”他本来以为Thor只是基础差，没想到他还真是什么都不会，Loki懊恼地抓了抓头发，这法子太慢了，他得找个速成的办法才行。名厨先生在他的小脑瓜里盘算起来，今天去Asgard的后厨出师不利，但是却有意外收获，让他想到了一个更好的战略，不过现在看来，执行的情况没有那么乐观。

Thor的脑子里则在琢磨完全不一样的事情。刚才Loki允许他不必干活了，他如临大赦，恨不得立刻去冲澡睡觉，然而想到睡觉，他看了一眼自己那张捉襟见肘的小床……

昨天晚上Loki毕竟是喝多了，两个人和衣胡乱凑合一晚，也没什么，可是现在两个神志清醒的大男人要同床共枕盖一床被子，而且Loki看起来还不一定要住多久……就算他俩都能坦坦荡荡不存芥蒂（在这一点上Thor对自己的自制力持怀疑态度），这张床要容下两个一米九的人睡也还是挤了点。

Thor在展现绅士风度与有便宜不占白不占之间很是摇摆纠结了一会儿，最后他视死如归地清了清嗓子，Loki循声抬起头，于是Thor就毫无防备地对上了那双圆滚滚的绿眸子，他走到嗓子眼一半的话瞬间就卡壳了。

“呃……你……跟我睡一张床？”天啊，话一出口Thor就恨不得扇自己两巴掌，这怎么听起来那么像个邀请？

Loki好笑地看着他，接着又煞有介事地环顾了这小屋子一圈，然后说：“你这里看起来也摆不下第二张床，只能凑合凑合了，明天周末，可以去买个行军床垫。不过，”他翘起一根手指，“先说好了，今晚我睡外侧。”

\--tbc--


	5. 草莓马卡龙

Loki睡在外侧，穿着Thor的长T恤和沙滩短裤。他很讲风度地只占据了这张床四分之一的空间，几乎是贴着边睡，然而两条细长的腿很不讲风度地搭在被子外面，压着被角。这种睡姿无疑严重影响了Thor的睡眠质量，他犹犹豫豫地掀起自己一侧的被子盖在Loki裸露的长腿上，然后就更睡不着了——冻得睡不着。

最终，Thor取了个折中的法子，去浴室里撸一发了事。大胆直面内心的欲望没什么可羞耻的，Thor一面用手安慰着自己的小兄弟，一面用天下大同的态度安慰着自己蠢蠢欲动的心。作为一个拥有性感的金发和肌肉同时又性取向相当开放的人，Thor对待这种事一向是得心应手的，尤其是在他高中毕业之后浪迹天涯的两年里，他的一双长腿不仅踏遍了南澳和阿拉斯加的壮丽风景，更跨遍了沿途美女的丰臀和帅哥的人鱼线，不过这一次——Thor有些恼火地加快了手上的动作——精虫上脑的速度未免快了点。

十二平米的房子根本就没有什么隔音可言，Thor在浴室里几乎都能清楚地听见楼下汽车驶过的声音。故而他热火朝天地给自己的小兄弟做工作，同时还要竖起耳朵关注Loki的动静，当然，他的脑子里正循环播放着床上那双长腿的影像资料，对于这种不专心的行为，他的小兄弟以一次过快的高潮草草了事，双方合作十分不快。

Loki睡觉的时候安静极了，Thor从浴室里踮着脚出来的时候不禁想，如果不是他的身子还在起起伏伏，他也不太能确定对方究竟是一个人还是一个人形抱枕——他甚至连个身都不翻。Thor走到床边，发现Loki的一条腿已经成功把Thor刚刚盖在它上面的被子又压在了底下，Thor无奈地笑了笑，去衣柜下层抽出了自己以前在家里时冬天扫雪才会穿上的大衣。当Thor躺下，用Loki施舍给他的那角被子盖着肚子、大衣盖在腿上的时候，他闭上眼睛，忍不住想到了Loki盖着这件大衣睡觉的画面。

哦，不，别想了，他可不能再躲去浴室里来一发了。

Thor在与想象力的搏斗之中睡着了，睁眼的时候，他下意识地摸出手表来看，发现才刚刚七点钟。

不过Loki已经起床了。

如果是平时周末的早晨，看见这个时间Thor一定会翻个身把脑袋一埋继续睡过去，可是Loki的到来使得早晨变得与以往不同，最为明显的一点就在于，Loki会做早餐，而这会瞬间勾起Thor的好奇心与饥饿感。

于是Thor态度积极地起床了，在浴室打仗一样冲完澡刷完牙，推开浴室的门，果然闻到一股蒜香味扑鼻而来。Loki正站在小厨房里，一只手叉腰，另一只手里捏住毛巾包裹着柄手的两把叉子当作夹子，夹着一块斜切好的法棍在灶火上来回烘烤。

“没有烤箱，也没有洋葱，我怀疑你平时都是怎么过的。”听见Thor出来，Loki头也不抬地抱怨道，“早知道就再拿两颗洋葱回来。”

“这个也很好！”Thor凑过去皱了皱鼻子，闻出这是自己一时兴起买回来就搁在了厨台上的蒜香酱。拿炉火烤东西这事太需要耐心了，还得掌控火候，所以这袋蒜香酱最终被Thor用来摆着激励自己攒钱买个电烤箱了。看着Loki动作优美地夹着一块涂抹了黄油和蒜香酱的法棍在火焰上轻轻翻动，旁边还摆着几块涂好了还没来得及烘烤的半成品，Thor跃跃欲试地央求道：“我来帮你吧？有两个炉子呢……”

他的声音在Loki的目光里越变越低，后者表情冷漠地上下打量了他两眼，这让Thor想起来Loki并不喜欢在做饭的时候被人插手。可令他意外的是，Loki朝着一旁抬了抬下巴，说：“那两个勺子，像我这样用抹布包裹一下，中低火烤，别烫着。”

Thor赶紧乐颠颠地照办，生怕Loki看他动作不麻利改了主意，不过Loki专心烤着自己手上那块已经双面金黄的面包，似乎并没有在意Thor的动作是否合格，倒是低垂的目光时不时扫过来，看的是Thor手里那块法棍命运如何。

等Loki的第二块面包开始微微变色的时候，他对Thor说：“可以了，换一块吧。”Thor把烤好的面包搁回盘子里的时候，偷偷在内心里比较了一下，他的面包皮上有些褐色，白色与金黄色的分布也不均匀，中间部分还有点发黑，但是吃起来又不会有什么差别不是？Thor自信满满地夹起了第二块面包，放到炉火上烘烤翻动起来。

吃早餐的时候，出于某种公平原则，Loki将Thor烤的两块中分出了一块给自己，又把自己烤好的一块给了Thor，然后他先拿起Thor的那块咬了一口，脸上颇带着些英勇就义的壮烈景象。

“怎么样？”Thor紧张地盯着Loki，对方刚咬了一口，他就急着问道。

Loki慢悠悠地咀嚼了一会儿，把嘴里的面包咽下去了，才开口说：“有点焦。”

“哦……”Thor沮丧地把自己烤的那块塞进了嘴里。好吧，他得承认，火候……是有些过了。

“我昨天睡前想了想……”Loki用食指来回摩挲着下嘴唇，不动声色地把Thor烤的面包推到一边，拿起了自己烤的那块，“如果周一去了，你老板让你重做那道汤怎么办？”

这轻飘飘的一问直接将Thor的轻微沮丧打击成了严重崩溃。他把吃剩的半块法棍往盘子里一丢，沾着面包屑的手懊恼地抓住了自己的金发：“哦，天呐……就是，这可怎么办？你教教我……”他乞求地看着Loki，接着立即又把脸埋进了手掌里，自暴自弃地说，“不行不行，我学不会，我记不住啊！”

“这个嘛，我倒帮你想了个办法。”Loki近乎是充满爱怜地伸过手去，把Thor头发里的面包屑挑拣了出来，“等会儿去买两个蓝牙耳机，我们试验一下……哦，还得帮我买个新手机。”

Thor抬起头，可怜巴巴地说：“我也要买手机……”

Loki挑起了眉毛：“所以呢？”

“我们要买两部手机，两个蓝牙耳机，一个床垫……”Thor当然没忘了床垫的事，他耷拉下嘴角，Loki觉得他现在瞧起来活像宠物店里的那些大松狮犬，被不喜欢狗狗的恶毒保姆踩了尾巴，“我们还要买食材……我马上就该交房租了……”

哦，这家伙囊中羞涩了。

“不用买太贵的，也就三百欧而已。”Loki简单算了一下，说。然而Thor还是无辜地看着他，仿佛他就是个压榨穷苦工人的资本家。“拜托，”Loki受不了这种大型犬一样的眼神，翻了个巨大的白眼，“你厨房里有一套美乐提，而你本人甚至连存款都没有吗？”

“那是妈妈留给我的，她也给我留了一些存款。”Thor坦白道，“但是那些钱我还要攒着还学费贷款……”

“你都毕业多久了，贷款还没还完？”Loki毫不掩饰自己的惊讶。

“呃……我还没毕业，还有两个月。”Thor有点不好意思了。

“没毕业？”Loki用双手捧住下巴，笑嘻嘻地看着Thor，“你不会比我年纪小吧？”

“当然不是！”Thor仿佛受到了冒犯，立即辩解道，“我上大学前旅行了两年……所以毕业比较晚。”

Loki没有说话，只是抿着笑意看着他。Thor被他盯得有点着急了：“你不信我吗？”

“没有。”Loki摇了摇头，“我在想，我们怎么挣到这三百块钱呢？”

“哦……”Thor瞧着Loki嘴角上似有似无的慧黠笑意，恍然大悟，“呃，这样真的好吗？”

“有什么不好的？”Loki抓起外套，走到门边，冲还在吧台边上发愣的Thor勾了勾食指，“你到底来不来？”

于是，在春光明媚的周六上午，整个巴黎都昏昏欲睡，Asgard的后门却有两个鬼鬼祟祟的年轻人摸出钥匙来打开了门。

“你们的甜点厨师叫什么名字？”Loki打开了后厨的灯，用眼神清点着储存柜里杏仁粉的数量。

“Steve Rogers，听说他以前是一个挺有名的面包店主厨，不知道为什么到我们这儿来了。”Thor把手里的一大盒草莓放到了厨台上，刚才Lansherr先生打着呵欠给他们包草莓的眼神现在想起来还令人不寒而栗。

“唔，我知道他。”Loki把杏仁粉称了称重量，递给Thor，又从调料柜里翻翻找找，倒腾出来了两个粉红色的玻璃瓶，“瞧啊，这个壮汉还是很有一颗少女心的嘛。”

“那是什么？”Thor抱着搅拌碗凑了过来，Loki把瓶子举到他面前，手指尖不耐烦地敲击着瓶身上的标签：“染色剂，当然了，不管人们表面伪装得多么严肃到一丝不苟，粉红色总是销量最好。”

“Steve喜欢粉红色？哈哈。”Thor把杏仁粉袋子抱起来，正打算倒进搅拌碗里，却被什么东西狠狠地敲了一下脑袋，一回头，只看见一个金属筛网正挡在他和Loki的两张脸中间。“过筛！”对方把筛网粗暴地塞进Thor手里，简短地命令道。

“有话好好说嘛，”Thor把筛网架在搅拌碗上，委屈地嘟囔道，“干嘛总是动手动脚的……”

“第一，不打你就来不及了，”Loki像做实验似的把糖粉和黄油装在大小不一的容器里一样样过秤，Thor简直怀疑自己是回到了高中化学课上，Loki离实验室只有一个白大褂的距离，“第二，不打你不长记性。”他把黄油搁进Thor拿来的另一个搅拌碗里，有理有据地说道，“去把草莓洗一洗，把破了皮的、形状不好的都挑出来。”

“破皮的很多啊，都要扔掉吗？”Thor打开盒子看了一眼，问。

“谁让你扔了？浪费食材可耻啊知不知道！”Loki无奈地翻个白眼，钻进了冷库里，不一会儿就带着一篮子鸡蛋出来了。关上冷库大门后一转身，刚好看见Thor正认认真真地用大手小心翼翼地搓洗着草莓，破皮和形状不好的那些在案板上整整齐齐地码了一行，那些品相好的又码成了另一行，像是在等候Loki来给他们做检阅似的。Loki轻手轻脚地走过去，站在Thor身后，悄悄用眼神点了点数目，呵，他严重怀疑Thor这手劲把破皮草莓的数量翻了两番。

“啊！”Thor洗完草莓，一转身看见在身后探头探脑的Loki，吓得尖叫了一声，“你干嘛站我后面！”

“你又没做亏心事，怕什么！”Loki被他这一嗓子也喊得心惊肉跳，碧眼圆睁，恶狠狠地瞪着他吼了回去。

“我们这是在偷东西！违法的好吗！”Thor被这个站在别人家后厨准备用别人家材料给自己赚钱还理所当然地说“没做亏心事”的家伙震惊了，“被老板发现是要开除的，”他想了想，似乎觉得开除自己不足以唤醒Loki的良心，于是补充道，“开除都是轻的，他可以报警抓我们的！”

“少拿报警威胁我，还真以为我害怕啊？”Loki很不客气地拆穿了Thor的小伎俩，把鸡蛋篮子搁在一边，又拿过两个较深的搅拌碗。Thor看他熟练地拿起一个鸡蛋在碗沿上磕了一下，接着麻利地顺着裂缝掰开一个不大的空隙，清爽的蛋清从里面流淌出来，蛋黄却留在了鸡蛋壳里。Loki把蛋黄丢进另一只碗里，蛋壳则滑出一道优美的抛物线后落进了垃圾桶，右手倒掉蛋黄丢掉蛋壳的同时，左手紧接着又去磕开下一个鸡蛋，一整套动作左右接洽熟练自然，好像是什么舞蹈的手臂动作练习一样。Thor正看得发愣，他的艺术家却回头喊了他一句：“别愣着啊，去看看黄油软了没有，软了就拿打蛋器打碎。”

Thor抓过打蛋器和搅拌碗按在厨台上，一面搅打，一面偷偷摸摸地继续欣赏着Loki的动作，一不留神，黄油溅到了手指上，Thor忙把它含进嘴里，怕Loki看出自己的不专心。

“搅碎了就把旁边的糖粉过筛倒进去接着搅匀。”Loki还在处理蛋清，听Thor搅打的声音停了下来还以为他是弄完了，便头也不抬地说。那点黄油在Thor的舌尖融化开，质感就像Loki的声音一样，Thor含糊地答应了一声，又搅了两下，才把糖粉倒了进去。

Loki把蛋清都打进了碗里之后又开始了他的翻箱倒柜，但这次结果似乎不尽他意。“Steve Rogers一定是个健身狂魔！”Loki恼火地说。

“你怎么知道？”Thor按照Loki的指示，把几个破掉的草莓榨成了汁，Loki走过来，将草莓汁往Thor搅打好的黄油里倒了一点。“因为他居然不用电动打蛋器！”Loki举着手里的手动打蛋器气哼哼地指责道。

“我帮你去打蛋清！”Thor立刻自告奋勇地说，然而Loki瞟了他一眼，很不给面子的拒绝了：“还是我自己来吧，你……”他指了指刚加进草莓汁的黄油，“继续把这个搅匀。”

“我也帮Steve打过蛋清的。”Thor解释道，然而Loki不为所动：“这个打发程度不好把握，万一你一兴奋打过了头，我们就只能做戚风蛋糕了。”

“蛋糕也行啊……”Thor撇了撇嘴，老老实实地继续搅拌着根本不怎么需要继续搅打的馅料。Loki在另一头却是忙得胳膊发酸，他向来不喜欢手动打发蛋清，之前在后厨里就指使别人去做，自己上手也是用的电动打蛋器，这一项基本功常年不练早就生疏了七七八八，不过幸好原始的肌肉记忆仍然活在他的身体里，当透明的鸡蛋清变成了白色的细密泡沫时，Loki揉了揉酸胀的大臂，把粉红瓶子拿过来，滴了两滴染色剂进去。艳丽的玫瑰色顺着打蛋器的搅拌在雪白的蛋清里滑出一道道鲜亮的弧线，随着搅打，玫瑰红与雪白逐渐融为一体，混合出了温柔的粉红色。

“真漂亮。”Thor赞叹道。

“把杏仁粉和糖粉倒进来。”Loki显然没把Thor刚才的话当成一句夸奖。他把打蛋器扔进水池里，拿起了搅拌铲，等Thor把混合好的杏仁粉和糖粉倒进来之后，轻柔地将四周的粉红色泡沫向中间合拢，“你看，像这样，一层一层包裹，不要打圈搅动，”他对Thor说，“你来试试？”

“好啊！”Thor接过搅拌铲，学着Loki刚才的样子，把杏仁粉和蛋白混合，只是他的力道大了一些，Loki开始担心即便是杏仁粉也能让Thor弄得上了筋。

“你温柔点！”他打了一下Thor的手，终止了对方的犯罪行为，“少女的酥胸！你就这么对她们？”

“哦，真抱歉，”Thor弯下腰，严肃认真地对着一碗粉红色半固体混合物说，“我弄疼你了吗？”

“哈哈哈，你怎么这么熟练！”Loki被Thor逗笑了，用膝盖顶了一下他的屁股，一把夺过搅拌铲，“算了吧，还是我来。”

Thor趴在厨台边上，看着Loki手法柔和而麻利地将材料混合均匀，他感觉自己的心脏也像那碗里的一片粉红色一样，被Loki的手来回搅动着，静悄悄地泛着气泡。

Loki搅拌好粉红色的杏仁粉之后把它们装进了裱花袋，在烤盘上挤出了一个个圆圆的饼来。“你看，这样挤出来是带裙边的，如果你掌握不好就直接挤，出来就是不带边的。”他一面轻轻抖动着手腕一面对Thor说。挤完一盘子饼坯，Loki搁下裱花袋，双手拿着烤盘在桌面上轻轻摔了几下。

“这是干嘛？”Thor问。

“把气泡赶走。”Loki答。

把气泡赶走。说者无意听者有心，Thor心虚地脸红了，他赶忙转过身去，毫无必要的搅拌起了刚才的馅料。

Loki却没注意到这些，他把挤好的几大盘饼坯一层层塞进大烤箱里，关上炉门，调整好了温度和时间，然后才走过来察看Thor正搅拌着的馅料。Thor正有点走神地搅拌着，忽然看见一根白嫩的手指伸过来，挖了一点馅料，转过头去，刚好看见Loki伸出舌尖来，舔了一口自己的指尖，两瓣薄唇咂摸了几下，评判着味道。

“好吃吗？”Thor问。

Loki转了转眼睛，然后把还沾着一块馅料的食指伸到Thor面前，笑嘻嘻地说：“你尝尝嘛？”Thor瞧着那茭白似的指尖上淡粉色的奶油状物质，忍不住张开嘴，把整根手指都含进了嘴里。

这次轮到Loki愣住了，白皙的脸颊上蓦地腾起了一层粉色，他的手指被Thor含着，能感觉到对方的舌头将上面的馅料舔干净了，却也不知道是该装作生气抽出手来，还是应该开个玩笑把这事糊弄过去。正在Loki不知如何是好的时候，Thor主动张口松开了他，金发大个子舔了舔自己的嘴唇，乐呵呵地说：“真甜。”

Loki还是呆呆地看着他，手指僵硬地停留在半空中，上面的淡粉色馅料没有了，缠绕着透明的银丝。“Loki？”Thor担心自己太冒失吓到了他，双手扶住他的肩膀，轻轻摇晃了一下，“Loki？”

“啊？哦，”Loki回过神来，下意识地往后退了一步，低着头匆匆朝着菜板走过去，“你去看看烤箱烤了多久了，我去切草莓。”

“烤了5分钟了。”Thor看了一下时间，报告道。

“打开炉门，把每个盘子转个方向。”Loki正在摘草莓蒂，说话的时候一直没有抬头，Thor刚刚拉开炉门，却又听见他低声说了一句：“戴上手套，别烫着了。”

“知道。”Thor笑了，戴上手套，把烤盘转了个方向好让受热均匀。在来到Asgard上班之后，他从未觉得这个后厨看起来如此可爱过，临近中午的太阳把门外撒成一片明亮的白，空气中飘荡着草莓的香味，烤炉里微微膨胀的饼皮是好看的粉红色。

Loki把吸管从尾部插入草莓中间，一个个取出中间的硬梗，淡红的草莓汁从他的指尖上滴落下来，砸在Thor蔚蓝的眸子里。

十分钟之后，Loki把烤盘取了出来，其间Thor照着Loki的指示又给烤盘转过方向。烤盘刚刚放在桌上，Thor就忍不住凑过去皱了皱鼻子，刚烤出来的饼皮香味像钩子一样把他的口水往外勾引。Loki把馅料装进裱花袋之后一扭头，就看见Thor手里拿着已经咬了一半的粉红小饼。

“嘿！”Loki一个箭步冲上去，挡在了Thor和还在冷却的饼皮中间，“谁许你偷吃的！”

“我数过了，”Thor嘴里嚼着饼，含糊不清地指了指Loki身后的烤盘，“单数。”

“那是……”Loki理直气壮地撅起了嘴，“我用来尝味道的。”

“给你给你。”Thor把剩下的半个小饼递到Loki嘴边，Loki立刻咬进了嘴里，三两下吞了下去。

“小气。”Thor无奈地嘲笑他道。结果，话音刚落，Loki就委屈地撅起了嘴，耷拉着眉毛看着他，一副要哭出来的样子。“你干嘛……”Thor立刻败下阵来，连忙问道。

Loki撇着嘴，抱怨道：“吞太快了没尝出来甜度……都怪你！”

“行行行怪我怪我！”Thor举起双手，一脸谄媚地说，“要不然……咱俩再一人吃一块，不就行了？”

“当然要吃……”Loki一手摸起一块小圆饼，把左手那块送到嘴边，自己咬了一小口，右手却在Thor眼前晃了一圈，又收回了身后，“但是谁说要给你吃了？”

“大厨，”Thor欺身上前，把Loki包裹在自己的阴影里，柔声说，“您大人不计小人过，再赏我一块吧？”

Loki仰着头，圆溜溜的眼睛在Thor的脸上打量了一圈。“我们得要几个漂亮的点心纸盒，刚才出门的时候忘记买了。”他把手里那个小圆饼递到Thor跟前，眨巴着眼睛，“有车的人，你看……？”

“我去买，”Thor低头把Loki手里的小饼叼进嘴里，“成交？”

“等你回来。”Loki满意地拍了拍对方的脑袋。

Thor骑着自行车回来的时候，Loki的馅料已经挤没了一半，每个淡粉的馅料圈中间摆了一小片鲜红的草莓。“洗洗手，把做好的竖着摆到盒子里，”Loki对Thor说，“每个里面放五个。”

“你一盒打算标价多少钱啊大厨？”Thor打开自己照着Loki要求买来的小盒子，把马卡龙五个一摞，竖排摆在里面。

“十五，”Loki说，“怎么样，是不是物美价廉啊？”

“一听就不是我会买的东西。”Thor说。

“当然不是卖给你，”Loki百忙之中还白了他一眼，“是你去卖。”

“那你呢？”

到了人头攒动的埃菲尔铁塔下面，Thor终于清醒地认识到Loki压根就没打算跟他共患难，他把大篮子挂在Thor的脖子上，充满信任地拍了拍他的肩膀之后，就戴上墨镜，躺到草地上晒太阳去了，只留下Thor一个人在游客中间四处叫卖。不过Loki的手艺的确是没得说，大多数游客在尝过一块之后都一口气买了好几盒，二十盒一会儿就卖光了。

晚上回家的时候，Loki玩着新手机走在前面，Thor扛着充气床垫、提着自行车、拎着购物袋跟在后面，他们今天都太累了，Thor洗澡出来之后Loki已经在自己的新床垫上睡熟了，一双长腿依旧搭在被子外面。Thor躺回自己的床上，伸开四肢，头一次感到这张小单人床上的空间这么大。

他又睡不着了。

\--tbc--


	6. 巴黎夜雨时

“最后再放少许盐进去。”

“少许……是多少？”

“用你的食指和拇指捏一点就行！别磨蹭，放晚了味道就不对了。”

“好好好，我放了，然后呢？”

“关火，加一片月桂叶。”

“哪个是月桂叶？”

“叶片大的那个，你今天一共就买了两种叶子行不行……”

“好好好，我加完了。”

“关火了吗？”

“啊呀！差点忘了……”

Thor手忙脚乱地关掉了炉子，蓝牙耳机那头，Loki清清楚楚地叹息了一声。“你别动了。”他无奈地下令道，揉了揉腿，从马桶上站了起来。汤的香味早就从浴室的门缝里钻了进来，但是这不是什么好现象，这说明Thor起码在三次加调料的时候都加多了。

Thor正紧张地站在炉台边看着Loki，两只手无措地在小围裙上搓来搓去。Loki走到汤锅旁边，用勺子舀了一勺，放在嘴边吹了吹，抿了一口。“太咸了。”他摇了摇头，失望地把勺子丢进了汤锅里，“也太酸！这是今晚的第五锅了，一袋子番茄都快让你煮完了！”

金发大个子像个小孩似的低着头、缩着肩，似乎试图在Loki的目光里把自己藏起来。但是Loki显然没有打算就此放过他。

“永远分不清少许和半匙！”他大声抱怨道，“永远不能听我的话把火关上！做了五遍了！还问我月桂叶是哪个！”

“我怕弄错嘛……确认一下……”Thor小声嘟囔道。Loki现在就像一只炸了毛的猫，浑身都呲啦啦地冒火星子。Thor能理解这个，毕竟他为了尝试用蓝牙耳机操作不得不躲在浴室里小声说话。他比较不能理解的是自己——为什么在做菜这件事上，他的聪明才智就丝毫都发挥不出来了呢？

“算了算了！”Loki越说越气，干脆把耳朵上的蓝牙耳机也拆了下来，丢在吧台上，一把抓起来外套就往外走。Thor赶紧去拉他：“哎！你去哪啊？”

“关你什么事！”又来了，Thor听见Loki重拾这句经典口头禅，只好悻悻地松了手。他自己五次做汤都失败，心里也很急，如果换做他是Loki，他也不愿意收自己做徒弟。

“现在很晚了……”Thor挣扎着说。

“我知道。”Loki没好气地拉开门，然后把门重重关上了。他在狭窄的楼道里三步并做两步跳下低矮的台阶，似乎多踩几级台阶也是对他耐心的考验。至于要去哪，Loki的怒火其实帮他燃烧出了一个明确的目的地，但他不能告诉Thor——暂时还不能。

拉丁街上还是人来人往的，有吉他手靠着墙哼着歌，随意地拨弄着琴弦。Loki步履匆匆，一不小心和迎面走来的一个小个子男人装了满怀，男人手里抱着的几本书噼里啪啦散落一地。

“真是抱歉。”Loki深吸了一口气，然后蹲下帮对方把书本拾了起来。路人是无辜的，他在心里默默劝说自己道，不是这个家伙学不会做一道简单的汤，也不是这个家伙害得你丢了工作，所以别对他发火。

“没什么，”被他撞倒的人倒是毫不介意地嫣然一笑，摆了摆手，“谁都有着急的时候。”他温柔的卷发在路灯下散发着暖烘烘的栗色，一双眼睛如同嵌入的宝石一般蓝得惊人。莫名其妙的，Loki却在这个时候想起了Thor，想起了Thor的眼睛，没有这么明亮，没有这么透澈，却是如同大海一般宽广无垠的蓝色。

Loki把书塞给这个男人，点了点头，恍恍惚惚地走到街边，招手拦了一辆出租车。他为什么会想起Thor的眼睛呢？在刚才因为自己的训斥而使这双眼睛夜幕低垂的时候，他为什么会感到一阵难受呢？

Loki坐进了后排，报了一个地址。Thor追出来的时候，只看到了渐行渐远的红色尾灯。

出租车开到了另一个区一处老旧的公寓楼前面，口袋里剩下的零钱刚好够Loki付账。他下了车，抬头看见三层的厨房里果然还亮着灯。走进楼道，熟门熟路地坐上栅栏式的老式电梯，那老家伙像个超龄退休的老工人，一运转起来便止不住地发出喀拉啦的响动。到了三楼，Loki不得不费力地扒开了电梯门，才从这钢铁怪物的肚子里挤了出去。

到了门前，一摸口袋，Loki才想起来自己的钥匙早就冲进塞纳河里去了，他只得没好气地重重拍了拍门，里面的人应了一声，趿拉着鞋子快步走了过来。在开门之前，Laufey先趴在门镜上往外瞅了一眼，结果意外却又意料之中地看见Loki正透过那个猫眼，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“你是来打劫我的吗？”Laufey慢吞吞地拉开门，同时用苍老油腻的声音慢条斯理地挖苦道。

“听起来好像你这里有什么值钱东西一样。”Loki等他刚拉开了一条足够大的门缝就侧身钻了进去，当然，嘴上没忘了更加刻薄地嘲讽回去。

“啧啧啧，Loki Laufeyson先生，”Laufey关上门，双手叉腰站在Loki跟前，满脸恨铁不成钢地摇了摇头，“不管怎么说，你现在的境遇可没资格说这种话，不是吗？你那光鲜亮丽的古驰三件套呢？”他瞥了一眼Loki身上并不合身的风衣外套和邋邋遢遢的牛仔裤，说。

Loki扬起眉毛，在Laufey几十年如一日的灰衬衣和脏围裙上看了几圈，最总把目光停驻在对方脚下那双崭新的驼色长绒拖鞋上，他勾起嘴角，嗤笑了一声：“看来你骗来的钱足够你还债顺便给自己换双新鞋子了，恭喜啊。”

Laufey迅速抬起手，毫不客气地在Loki的脸颊上扇了一耳光，动作之快力度之大，和刚才那个慢吞吞开门的老头完全判若两人，但他脸上却还挂着一个假笑，得意地看着脸颊迅速红肿起来的Loki。“我一直教育你，孩子，嘴巴别总这么毒，”他舔了舔微黄的门牙，“尤其是在跟你老爸说话的时候。”

“怎么？被我戳穿了？心里不好受？哈哈……”Loki直直地挨了那一巴掌，脸都没有侧一侧，不想在这个人面前显示出一丁点的弱势。他笑着在暗红色的旧沙发上坐了下来，轻蔑地抬起头仰视着Laufey那气鼓鼓的两个鼻孔：“别说那套谎话了，你和我都知道，他才不可能把餐厅留给你——留给你这么个他明知会毁了他心血的人。”

“那怎么？难不成留给你？”Laufey嘲笑道，“留给你这么个教会徒弟饿死师傅、没心肝的白眼狼？”

“你知道那是因为什么！”Loki被这句话的隐含义激怒了，他挺直上身，咬着牙说，接着却又怒极反笑，“呵……你现在不是也把我从那里弄出来了？”

“对，你父亲能把你送进米其林三星餐厅，自然就能把你拉下来，你还真以为你是凭自己的本事？”Laufey高声叱骂道，“如果没有我，你什么都不是！”他提了提裤子，在一旁的单人沙发上坐了下来，翘起了腿。Loki瞪大眼睛盯着对方，一包泪水在眼眶里来回打转，他尽力不让自己的眼泪在这个时候不争气地掉下来。

从小Laufey便总是吼他，脸皮薄的Loki不仅没有因为这种叱骂的频繁而免疫，反而养成了被他一吼就忍不住要吓出眼泪来的毛病。不论他内心对这个父亲多么冷漠，这种耻辱的生理反应总是让他在争执之中落得下风。因此他此刻只能咬着嘴唇，胸膛剧烈起伏着，试图控制自己的情绪。

“所以，你来干什么？”Laufey坐下之后抖了抖自己的围裙，用一种公事公办的口吻问道，“想通了？愿意来为我工作了？”

“老师说……”Loki艰难地咽了一下口水，对Laufey说出什么接近请求的话比打他一巴掌还要令他难受，但是来都来了，他还是得硬着头皮说下去，“他说，如果我离开了Bifrost，他愿意为我在Asgard提供一个职位，任何职位，我想来确认这个承诺是否还奏效。”

“当然！”Laufey高兴地拍了一下手掌，“你终于想通了儿子！你其实……”

“我要做清洁工。”Loki冷冰冰地打断了他。

Laufey一下子愣住了，他皱着眉头，盯着Loki的脸，似乎过了几分钟才弄明白他刚才说了些什么。“清洁工？”Laufey难以置信的重复了一遍。

“对，”Loki微笑着点了点头，眼底却不带丝毫笑意，“我需要一份工作，但我不会给你当主厨，你死了这条心吧。”

“可是我们有清洁工。”Laufey眯起了眼睛，Loki知道这是他的父亲在酝酿一个报复的计策，但他显然已经先发制人了。“让他做点别的，教他做菜，实在不行就让他洗菜、送货，再不行，”他顿了顿，不怀好意的说，“就辞退他。总之你总能为他找到个合适的位置，不是吗？”

拜托，拜托，教Thor做菜吧，保证能把你们全后厨都活活气死。Loki在心底里虔诚地默默祈祷。

Laufey若有所思地摩挲着下巴，哦，是的，他记起来了Thor那道惊为天人的罗宋汤，更加记起了躺在他办公桌里的两封信……不，他可不相信这小子真的会做菜，他才不相信会有什么基因谱上写就的天才。

“好的，你可以来当清洁工。”Laufey点头同意了，紧接着他又咧开嘴，露出了一个恶心的笑容，“收容一个流浪汉的宽容，作为Asgard的所有人，我还是有的。但你记住，Loki，这是因为我的宽容，而不是因为那个死了的……”

“别用你的脏嘴说他的名字！”Loki猛地站起身来，声音盖过了Laufey，但他还是通过口型看见Laufey说出了那个单词。他站着，因为羞辱与气愤而浑身发抖，然后就这样迎来了Laufey的第二个耳光。

啪——

“我说了不许跟我这么说话！”Laufey也站了起来，吐沫星子几乎飞溅到Loki刚刚被他打肿的那侧脸颊上，他伸出一条胳膊，指着自己的房门，怒斥道，“你周一可以带着这两个巴掌印来上班！但是现在，给我滚出去！我不会多收留你这个叛徒哪怕一秒钟！”

Loki没有等他再多说一句便夺门而出。入夜的巴黎开始下雨，淅沥沥的打在旧公寓脏兮兮的玻璃窗上。他看见偏僻的街道上停着Laufey那辆黑色小轿车，于是快步走进了雨里，以此来避免自己一时冲动上去给这车子一脚。

车子一辆辆从身边飞驰而过，Loki却没有伸手去拦，毕竟，坐上出租车就不得不告诉司机一个目的地，而他自己都不知道自己要去哪。

他穿着单薄的外套，一个人在雨里晃晃悠悠走了许久，不知不觉就闻到了一缕幽微的花香，即使是雨水也没能阻挡住拉丁区散发花香的味道。Loki抖了抖睫毛上的雨水，抬起眼睛，狭窄黑暗的小巷口，一个高大而又孤独的身影站在那里，正撑着一把雨伞。

Thor朝他挥了挥手，在昏黄的灯光下，温柔地微笑起来。

Loki几乎是飞奔过去扑进了他的怀里，带着哭腔问道：“你怎么在这儿？”

“下雨了，”Thor粗壮的手臂揽在Loki湿透的后背上，“我接你回去。”

“骗子，你怎么知道去哪接我！”Loki肆无忌惮地大声嚷嚷着，胳膊却紧紧箍着Thor的脖子不肯松开。

“我不知道啊，只好在这里等你。”Thor老老实实地承认道。“走吧，你都湿透了。我熬了汤，你要不要帮我尝尝？”

他说完，等了许久，Loki也没有回答，只是把头靠在他的肩膀上，身子微微抖动着，不知道是因为冷还是在哭。左右趁着雨夜无人，Thor干脆任由Loki搂着脖子，一只胳膊托住他的屁股，一使劲便将他抱了起来。Loki倒也没有挣扎，于是Thor便一手拿着伞，一手抱着Loki，就这么进了家门。

进门之后，Thor把雨伞丢在地上，抱着Loki小心翼翼地搁在了自己的床上，Loki立刻跳了起来，但是床单还是被他的外套洇湿了一大片。“笨蛋。”他一跺脚，钻进了浴室里，不一会儿，又从浴室里探出一个热气腾腾的脑袋来，朝着还蹲在地上在收拾床单的Thor喊道：“喂，你的汤呢？”

“我给你盛。”Thor丢下床单，赶忙起身去拿碗，Loki却又在身后吩咐道：“我要衣服——”

“我给你拿！”Thor慌慌张张地搁下碗，跑到衣柜前抽出了Loki当睡衣穿的长T恤递给他，再回到炉子边上去盛汤。Loki走到吧台边坐下，仰着头，乖乖的等着Thor把汤碗捧到他的跟前，然后接过勺子，大口大口地把热乎乎的一碗汤全都喝了下去。

“好喝吗？”Thor凑到跟前，看着Loki狼吞虎咽的样子，期待地问。

Loki眨巴着绿眼睛与那双满怀期待的蓝眼睛对视了一会儿，然后噗嗤一声笑了。“难喝死了！”他搁下碗，笑得前仰后合，脸上因为热水澡和热汤的作用而泛起了一层粉色，两个通红的手印在灯光下格外显眼。

“这是怎么了？”Thor把手掌覆上了Loki红肿的脸颊，有些气恼地问：“谁打你了？！”这样大声质问，似乎挨打的不是Loki而是他一样。Loki停下了笑，弯起水盈盈的眼睛瞧着Thor。“没有谁，”他轻声说，“不重要了。”他的嘴唇因为热汤的缘故也变得更加嫣红，在仰起的脖颈尽头微微张开，带着雨中氤氲的潮湿。

Thor看着那双嘴唇，他听清了它们一开一合传出来的每一个字，又似乎什么都没有听清，雨滴接二连三密密麻麻打在房檐上的声音搅得他心烦意乱，心底里却又似乎一派宁静。

Thor俯下身，在番茄甜而酸的香气里，吻住了Loki的嘴唇。

那双温热的薄唇愣了一下，紧接着激烈地回吻了过来。与他的厨艺相比，Loki的吻是青芒果一样生涩的味道，完全没有什么技术可言，那两瓣嘴唇比不上他手指尖十分之一的灵巧，只会笨拙地贴在Thor的嘴唇上，在上面变换着没有意义的姿势，在Thor弥漫着胡茬的唇影中来回蹭动。

“嘘……慢一点……”Thor轻声说，想笑却又不敢。Loki听话地缓下了动作，Thor则趁机用牙齿衔住他垂落的下唇，在上面轻轻撕咬嘬饮起来，他的舌尖扫过那在牙齿蹂躏下而满涨的红唇，那触感更像是舔过了一颗水分丰盈的覆盆子，似乎只要他的舌尖稍一用力，甜腻的果浆就会溢满口腔。“唔……”Loki张开嘴，轻轻地呻吟了一声，Thor的舌头自然地顺着他的嘴唇向上滑去，溜进了他的口腔，出乎意料的，Loki的嘴像吃冰糕一样包裹住了他肌肉发达的舌头。我想要填满他，Thor将舌头舔过Loki细密整齐的牙齿，在那个密闭而潮湿的小空间中，他的侵略欲望放肆地膨胀着。何况，几乎是灾难性的，Loki没有穿裤子，他光溜溜的两条白腿在吧台之下狭小的空间里紧紧贴着Thor紧绷的牛仔裤。Thor的手探入了Loki毫无拦挡的下体，那里的风光一派旖旎。

Loki的阴茎已经半立起来，Thor的手背轻轻蹭过时他就忍不住又发出了一声呻吟。Thor抬起手，把长T恤卷起来一个边，往上带去，Loki顺从地伸出胳膊，让Thor把他的衣服脱了下来，他赤身裸体地坐在米色的高脚凳上，两只光着的脚踩在凳子腿间短短的横梁上，挺起的脊背勾勒出一条袅娜的沟壑，映照在埃菲尔铁塔遥远的灯光之中。

Thor单膝跪下身来，亲吻着那个他想象了许久的部位，然后张口含住了Loki期期艾艾的性器。Loki的指尖紧紧扣住了高脚凳的边缘，整个人像是被架在十字架上一般手足无措，但Thor很快化解了他的紧张。灵活柔软的舌头每每轻轻碰触到Loki的阴茎，都能感觉到他身体一阵轻巧的颤抖，同时性器又会硬上几分。“Thor……”当Thor用口腔挤压他的头部时，Loki仰起脖子，可怜兮兮地呼唤着他，“啊……我……Thor……”尽管在享受着快感，他听起来却像是委屈地快要哭出来了，他的确如此，Thor温暖的口腔和慢条斯理的动作，那种临近高潮却总差一步的快感几乎要将Loki逼疯。他不得不松开了一只紧扣着凳子边儿的手，插入了Thor的长发里，在发根上和那个折磨着他的脑袋紧紧纠缠，他将Thor的头往自己的方向按，并在凳子重心允许的范围内尽量挺起腰身去迎合他，只为了进的更深。Thor偏偏在这时松了口，轻松挣脱了Loki五指的钳制，他站起身来，Loki还仰着头，带着水雾的眼睛迷蒙地看着他，下一秒，Loki还来不及发出一声惊呼，便被Thor打横抱了起来，后者大跨步走到行军床垫旁，将Loki反身搁在了上面。墨绿色的床单背景之下，赤裸而雪白的Loki宛如一尾搁浅的鱼，在刺痛的空气里艰难地呼吸着。他饱胀的性器此时被压在身下，与粗糙的床单和微硬的充气床垫来回摩挲，Thor双膝跪在Loki的身体两侧，一双大手覆上了浑圆的臀肉，手指将紧实的臀缝掰开，侵入进去。

异物的进入让Loki的身子紧张起来，他绷着腰，双手一如之前，紧紧扣住了床垫的边缘。“你……是第一次？”Thor这个时候才反应迟钝地想起来问这个问题，Loki咬紧了嘴唇，短促而不悦地“嗯”了一声。

相比之下，Thor的手指不得不担任起了一个老练的引导者角色。他将右手的食指与中指往内探去，轻轻依次按动着不同的方向，直到按到一处深埋在褶皱之中的凹陷时，Loki的身子突然痉挛了一下。“那里……”Loki立刻软声央求道，“刚才那里……再一次……”

Thor从善如流地将指尖在那个位置来回摩擦，时不时用力下压下去，Loki的身子敏感极了，哪怕Thor只是些微地动上一动都能引发他一连串地喘息与颤抖。他的后穴随着Thor的扩张而放松下来，有节律地嘬饮着Thor的两根手指。Thor抽出了手，伸长胳膊去自己的床头底下掏了一把，却只掏出来了半管润滑油和一个空空的避孕套盒子。

“Loki……”Thor拎起盒子在Loki的眼前晃了晃，“我没套了……”

Loki腾地转身坐了起来，怒气冲冲地蜷起腿踢了Thor的屁股一脚：“买去啊！”

“等我五分钟！”Thor逃也似地跳起身，抓起外套冲了出去。Loki尖利的声音从身后传来：“三分钟！”

“行！”Thor答应着跑出了门，将外套往头上一披便冲进了雨里，已经时近夜半，小街上一片漆黑，只有杂货铺还半开着卷帘门，透出隐隐约约的灯光。Thor弯身挤了进去，刚一进去，就听见一个声音咯咯笑着说：“急什么！扶我坐上去……”层层叠叠的货架后面，一高一低两个人影正纠缠在一起。

“Lansherr！Erik？！”情急之下，Thor也管不了别的了，干脆大声喊道，“你这儿有套没有？！”

这一嗓子把那两个人影吓住了。Erik从货架后面伸出头来，朝着Thor吼了回去：“你干嘛！我都关门了！”

“我很急啊！”Thor说着往前走了一步，“你不给我我过去了啊！”

“哈哈哈你快给他！”货架后面的另一个人笑得花枝乱颤，催促道。Erik无奈地瞪了Thor一眼，恼火地指了指门口的柜台：“就在那个柜子里面你自己拿！”

Thor赶紧将手伸进柜子里面，摸出了一盒安全套，对了对号码刚好合适。“我没带零钱！”他一摸口袋，只摸出来一张大票和几个小额硬币。

“不要钱了拿着快滚！”Erik吼道，刚把头收回去又补了一句：“把门给我关紧！”

“好嘞，替我给Xavier教授问好！”Thor兴高采烈地退了出去，拉下卷帘门的时候听见了Charles喊了一句：“也给你床上的美人问好！”后面紧跟着就是一串模模糊糊的声音，大概是Erik有独特的堵嘴技巧。

Thor三步并作两步跑上了楼，打开门的时候，眼前的景象让他半垂下去的小兄弟犹如一把出鞘的军刀，成功地瞬间挺立了起来。久等难耐的Loki已经坐起了身，修长的手臂垂在身后，正用手指给自己做着自慰，润滑油被打开了盖子丢在一旁，Loki细长的手指在自己的后穴中进进出出，似乎怎么也不得要领，急得他扭动着身子，发出一阵哼声。听见Thor关门，他转过头来，一双绿眸子里早就盈满了泪水。

Thor觉得，此时此刻自己的速度如果比饿虎扑食再慢一点，那他此前上过的几十个男男女女就都得算是刀下冤鬼。

Loki还没反应过来就被按着肩膀压在了地上——鉴于这个充气床垫的厚度，这动作跟犯人被警察压在地上实在没有什么区别。他刚要开口抱怨，硕大的龟头就已经顶了进来，一下子把他噎得喘不上气，被扯开的安全套袋子几乎是在他被狠狠顶入第二下的时候才施施然飘落到了他脸旁边的地板上。

妈的，这也太疼了。

Thor操到第三下的时候Loki才反应过来喊疼，而且这个头一开就喊得撕心裂肺绝古铄今，并且内容相当精神分裂。“啊！疼！”他喊道，“你他妈的没吃饭吗！啊！轻点！使劲！”

在经历了一下午接近五个小时的教学折磨之后，Thor几乎是下意识地想要服从Loki的指令，但是由于这个指令自相矛盾严重，他就选择性地贯彻了自己比较喜欢的那个方面。Loki虚张声势地喊了几嗓子之后就自食恶果，被撞击得说不出话来，只能大张着嘴，发出一点嘶哑的喉咙音。他的双腿在身后绷得直直的，小腿止不住地一阵阵痉挛，但是他完全顾不上这点疼了，Thor正在他的体内肆无忌惮地炸烟花，所有的浓雾都顺着脊柱的电流钻进了他的脑子里。我要晕过去了，Loki想。他想告诉Thor这个，但是他的脸压在床垫上，像条濒死的鱼一样大口喘息着，什么都说不出来。

然后Thor将他翻了过来，像对待案板上的鸡胸肉那样。Loki连眨眼的力气都没有了，只能睁着水蒙蒙的眼睛，他终于看见了Thor那张充满情欲的脸，和他一样，汗湿、潮红，但高高在上，带着一种近乎凛然难犯的威严。Loki的意识一瞬间软化下来，就像他的阴茎软塌塌地耷拉在股间。他都忘了自己是什么时候被Thor操射的了，但是Thor还在他的身体里，硬的可怕。

Loki觉得自己跟一块鸡胸肉实在不能再有什么更大的区别了，他任由Thor摆弄着，将他两条腿架在肩膀上——起初是Thor的肩膀，担在Thor顶进最深处大开大合了几个回合之后就成了Loki自己的肩膀。Thor就像把刀一样，一刀刀狠狠地捅进去，偏偏每次都能恰好碾压过那几个最敏感的点，Loki的小腹突突跳动着，他整个人似乎都成了依附在Thor身上的一条大动脉，Thor的起搏维持着他的生命。

他看着Thor，或者说，他自以为他看着Thor。Loki完全不知道他自己现在在Thor眼里是一副什么样子，他涣散的目光连一个焦点都凝聚不起来，可Thor的脸却偏偏清晰地出现在一片遥远的模糊里。又是重重的一击，像导弹打穿了一个防空洞的石壁，那太深了。Loki想要尖叫出来，可是他的嘴巴只是发愣似的微微张着，Thor倾下身来吻他，那让他有些喘不过气来了，于是他的胸膛剧烈地收缩起来，发出一阵咳嗽声。

Thor吻着他，将他的咳嗽也堵在了喉咙里面，然后他射了，隔着套子。他将安全套熟练地打了个结，抛进了厨台底下的垃圾桶里，然后从盒子里拿出了另一个。

在Loki翻着白眼的诅咒与催促中，他们又来了一次，这回Thor直接正面上他，并且中途尝试过变换姿势，但不论怎么努力，他都没办法让Loki那个绵软无力地身子离开他的床垫，Thor偷偷摸摸地开始在心里计划下一次的骑乘，而Loki在一轮新的痉挛与高潮之后终于直接昏睡了过去。

早晨醒来的时候，Loki闻到了一股糊味。他懒洋洋地抬起眼睛，瞧见了Thor讨好地摆在他跟前的烤面包和煎蛋。他将这些东西全都囫囵吞了下去，因为饿的肚子痛甚至都没有来得及挑剔味道。

“好吃吗？”Thor蹲坐在旁边，依旧紧张兮兮地问他。

Loki一只胳膊半撑着身子，一只胳膊勾过Thor的脖子，他在清晨的阳光里仰起脸，和他的大厨交换了一个带着糊味的亲吻。

中午饭的时候，Thor去Erik那里买了一些现成的速食面——以及一盒新的套子。

\--tbc--


	7. 神秘的大厨

周一上午九点半，Thor神清气爽地出现在了Asgard后厨。打开后门之后，他哼着歌把厨房的地面都拖得锃光瓦亮，又帮送菜工们把Tony挑选好的食材都搬了进来。

“今天心情不错啊？”

这一声问候听得Thor浑身一个激灵，他颤颤巍巍地转过身，小心翼翼地对身后的Laufey点了点头：“呃……主厨好。”

Laufey没理会他，拿了把椅子在楼梯旁边坐下了。他怎么会来这么早的？Thor提心吊胆地擦着厨台，感觉Laufey的眼睛似乎是紧紧盯着自己的后背，但却压根不敢回头去确认一下。

幸好没过多久，Natasha就来了，她简短地跟Laufey和Thor打了招呼，然后拿了衣服去更衣室换。她还没出来，Tony和Steve就一起到了，Tony显然也没有料到Laufey会来的这么早，不然他也不会一边捏着Steve的肱二头肌一边品评着KY和X8的效果区别就推门进来了。

“看来有些人终于本垒打……或者应该说被上垒了。”Natasha不知什么时候溜了出来，Clint没在，她在Laufey和Thor之间果断选择了后者一起来八卦。然而当红发美女沙哑的嗓音飘过Thor的耳畔时，金发大个子像是被戳穿情事一样脸红了。

“呃……Thor你脸红什么！”尴尬的Tony迅速转移了话题，然后才装出一副刚刚看见Laufey的样子朝老板招了招手：“啊，老板早啊！”

“不早了。”Laufey哼了一声，然后仍然抱起胳膊看着门外，好像在等什么人似的。Clint和Bruce也陆续到了，Laufey还是坐在那里，一派监工的架势，搞得明明离开餐还有两个小时的后厨氛围异常沉重。大家都忙得热火朝天毫无头绪，Tony把要用的牛排翻捡查看了好几次，Clint强迫症似的把瓶瓶罐罐的调料在架子上摆成一条直线，Natasha则一面用铲子抠着煎烤台上并不存在的糊块，一面悄没声地往正甩开膀子揉面的Steve跟前凑，试图打探到他们的白案厨师和总监周末到底发生了什么不可告人的事情。

这个时候，一阵敲门声打断了后厨的忙碌，所有人都如释重负地抬起头往后门看去，Thor惊讶地长大了嘴巴。

Loki穿着Thor的旧T恤和牛仔裤出现在门边，朝他眨了眨眼睛，然后把食指放在唇边，迅速地做了一个噤声的手势。“Laufey先生在吗？”他看见了坐在角落里的Laufey，但还是故意大声问道，“我是Tom，来应聘的。”

“哦，Tom，”Laufey眯起了眼睛，“我记得，等你很久了。”他站起身来，目光在后厨人们好奇的脸上扫了一圈，然后慢条斯理地宣布道：“Tony，今天开始，你带Thor做菜。Tom将是我们的新清洁工。”

Thor看起来下巴都快脱臼了。他的眼神惊慌地在Loki和Laufey之间来回看了几圈，“他……他是……新清洁工？我……做菜？！”

“怎么，你有什么意见？”Laufey抱起了胳膊，斜睨着他，“还是说我的副厨水平太低教不了你？哦是啊，你可是做出了传奇红菜汤的人对不对？Natasha！”

“怎么了？”正乐于看戏的Natasha突然被点名，忙答应了一声。

“今天的例汤写罗宋汤，”Laufey得意地瞧着Thor发白的脸色，“让大家都尝尝Thor大厨的特色。”

“我……我……”Thor偷眼去瞅Loki，可Loki就是别着头故意不看他，“我熬汤……时间比较长。”他只好支支吾吾地说。

“没关系，你熬一个星期我们也等着。”Laufey一撩围裙，上了楼，丢下一句，“干活！”

直到他消失在办公室门后之后，大家才终于松了一口气，一个个立马拎出椅子来摊成一片。“这老头搞什么鬼？”Tony小声笑道，“让我教Thor做菜？Thor你什么时候想学做菜了？”

“我其实……”Thor话没说出口就被Loki打断了。

“这个给我吧大厨。”Loki走过去接过了Thor手里的墩布和抹布。

“他的罗宋汤比你这个副厨熬的都好你不应该惭愧吗？”Natasha瞪了Tony一眼，Clint则在一旁配合地哧哧笑了起来。“嘿，谁都有不擅长的东西好吗？”Tony反驳道，“我又不是后厨里那唯一一个俄罗斯人。”

“Tom是怎么回事？”趁着其他人在聊天，Thor小声问Loki。

“当然是来帮你保住工作的。”Loki抿起嘴笑了一下，“不帮我拿件工作服吗大厨？”

“跟我来，”Thor故意放大音量说，“我给你找一件合身的。”

两个人绕过大家出了后厨与餐厅中间那道门，侍应生都还没有来，餐厅里面还黑着灯，员工更衣室就在顾客的卫生间旁边。Loki钻了进去，Thor紧随其后，顺势反手锁上了门。

“我想我应该拿一件……啊，M码？”Loki一屁股坐在洗手台上，眨了眨眼睛。

“我想是的。”更衣室里空间很小，Thor一转身便用手撑住墙上的镜子，将Loki圈在了怀里。他的嘴唇急不可耐地落了下去，牢牢吸住了Loki微微翘起的一双薄唇。

“唔……轻点……”Loki一边心满意足地回吻着Thor，一边轻声抱怨道，“不然我一会儿出去……要怎么解释我嘴巴肿了……”

“吃了辣椒？”Thor轻笑道，放开了他的嘴唇，鼻尖在Loki的脸颊上蹭动着，“你真好闻……出门前洗澡了？”

“当然……”Loki趴在Thor耳边，沙沙地说，他的声音就像风吹过梧桐的叶子，“我用了你的沐浴露……还有你的毛巾，热水流在我身上的时候，都没有你的抚摸滚烫，Thor……”

“你这坏家伙。”Thor退开了半步，抬手看了一眼表，“要不是还有一个小时就开餐，我真想在这个洗手台上把你cao得哭出来。”他抬起手打开了衣柜门，拿出一件厨师服披在了Loki的身上。

“帮我扣扣子。”Loki仰起头要求道。

Thor无奈地帮他一个接一个地扣好了扣子，扣住领口上最后一个口子之后，他低下头在Loki的脖子上亲了一口。

“还有围裙……”Loki钩住了Thor的脖子，得寸进尺地说。Thor环住他的腰，把围裙给他系上了。

“谢谢你。”Loki在Thor的在嘴巴上轻啄了一口，跳下洗手台，突然又想起什么，用后背抵住了门，迅速地小声说，“差点忘了正事，那个汤的程序你都会了，一会儿你等我的提示，按顺序放材料，我帮你调味。”

“爱死你了。”Thor又吻了上去，两个人的嘴唇纠缠了好一会儿Loki才推开了他，“该去熬汤了。”他笑着打开门，闪身挤了出去。

“换衣服时间够长的啊。”Tony已经开始盯着Natasha热炉子了，看见Loki和Thor出来，他用胳膊肘戳了戳Natasha，朝着Thor的方向使了个眼色，后者无奈地翻了个白眼，身子一步跨出，伸出一只胳膊，将Thor拦了下来，“还不快去做汤？”

Thor一下子没有反应过来，Loki却已经趁着他被Natasha拦下的功夫，开始拖着墩布忙前忙后了。“呃……我……我先去切……”

“切番茄！”Natasha一把尖刀已经插在了Thor跟前的菜板上，“平时看你干活挺麻利的，上了案磨蹭什么呢？”

“看着你平时也没有这么大脾气啊……”Thor嘟囔道。

“那是因为你以前不是厨师！”Natasha瞪了他一眼——和Loki一样，身高更加不占优势但是气势上效果拔群，“你以为厨房是好混的？！你在这个厨房看到了几个女人？”

“只有你一……”

“想知道原因吗？”Natasha一撸袖子，又是一刀戳在案板上，“因为我比这厨房里的主管还要强悍所以那个娘们儿让我来教你！”

“嘿我听到了！”Tony不满地喊道。

“那你自己来教清洁工做菜啊！”Natasha声音更大。

Tony尴尬地咳嗽了两声。“呃，Steve你第一炉面包怎么样了让我看看……那个谁！”

“Tom，先生。”Loki迅速说道。

“对就是你，清洁工，”Tony斜着眼睛上下打量了一下这个比Thor瘦得多的家伙，皮鞋在烤箱旁边的瓷砖上点了点，“过来把这片地再擦一擦，太滑。”

“好的先生。”Loki赶紧拎着墩布桶小跑过来，开始清理地面。身后的Thor摆好了番茄，开始一刀一刀地切块。

“你在干嘛？”Natasha突然转过头来吼道，吓得Thor差点握不稳刀切到手指，Loki的余光把这一切尽收眼底，一面埋头打扫一面偷笑起来。

“切菜……”Thor小声嘟囔道。

“你这叫浪费时间！”Natasha一把夺过了他手里的刀，挤开Thor，在案板前摆好了姿势，“这样站，三个手指扶好食材，把袖子卷好！看看你袖子长的！围裙可以脏，袖子要干净！懂吗！”

Thor急忙把袖子重新卷了一遍。

“还有你切的太慢！在给自己做午餐盒饭？”Natasha把刀尖支在案板上，以此为轴，另一只手迅速转动番茄，几秒钟就切好了一个，“你在自己的狗窝里不用面对晚餐高峰时间雪花般飞来的菜单食材是不是标准配量上到桌上是否时间刚好都没有关系不是吗？”

“是……”Thor唯唯诺诺地答道。Loki在一旁痛快地翻了个白眼——就好像这些话自己没说过一样，可他说的时候那家伙就会看着他傻笑根本不往心里去啊！

“工作台要保持干净！”Thor刚把番茄放进锅里，Natasha又冒了出来，麻利地把他用过的一堆脏锅脏碗摞成一摞扔进了水池里，“那个谁！”

“Tom，女士。”Loki赶快答道。

“很好，Tom，过来洗了它。”Natasha微笑了一下，对Loki说，接着又转回头去教训Thor，“菜单又多又凌乱，别让这些玩意降低你的工作效率懂吗？！要么工作台保持整洁要么我把你扔出去！”

眼瞅着Natasha去忙别的了，Thor丢下手里的土豆，凑到洗碗池边上对Loki小声说：“搁着吧，一会儿我来洗。”

“你可不知道高峰期要做多少菜，没有干净的锅和碗可是灾难。”Loki不为所动地刷着锅，顺便瞟了炉子上的汤锅一眼，“你再不加洋葱就晚了，大厨。”

“这就去！”Thor一拍脑门，立刻冲过去把锅里差点炒糊的洋葱倒进了汤锅里。

“还有，我想你需要这个。”Loki把干净的锅一个个挂到墙上，右手偷偷伸到背后，递给了Thor一个调料碗，里面已经调好了一些酱汁，“加完土豆之后加进去，别加太早了。”

“我爱你。”Thor笑着说。

“闭嘴吧。”Loki瞪了他一眼，脸红了，这让Thor脸上的笑容更大了。

“Rogers今天的烤面包简直是棒极了，都来听听这脆响！”Tony走过来，掰开了一块面包递给Thor，“你也试试，清洁工。”他把另一块递给了Loki。

“哇哦，你可是从来没有夸过Steve做的面包呢，让我想想，”Natasha转了转眼睛，“可能除了上周五？”

“还有上周四。”Clint抱着搅拌碗凑过来，“哦，上周三好像也夸了？啊好像夸了一个星期呢！”

“别这样。”Steve的脸涨得通红，板起面孔看着调侃他的两个人。

“他可真凶。”Loki趁此机会跟Thor小声咬耳朵。

“谁，Steve？”Thor不以为意，“他挺好的啊。”

“我是说他的眼神，刚才生气的时候恶狠狠的，”Loki煞有介事地描述了起来，“好像他很擅长威胁别人似的？”他试探着问。

“Steve很严肃，但他从来不生气。”Thor心不在焉地搅拌着汤，“你想多了吧。”

Loki恨铁不成钢地翻了翻眼睛。“高级餐厅总是给人一种错觉，以为在这里工作的人也很它的装潢一样高雅，其实压根就不是那么回事。Volstagg以前……”

“聊什么呢？没事做吗？！”是Natasha过来检查Thor的进度了。

“哦，其实我们刚才正谈起您。”Loki马上油腔滑调起来，一脸谄媚地说，“我说您这样的身材，可一点不像是学厨出身的，简直比得上瑜伽教练。”

Natasha听着很受用，不禁越听越挺起了胸膛。“瑜伽教练算什么？”她说，“我以前可是剧团里的专业舞蹈演员。”

“那你怎么来这儿了？”Thor忍不住问。

“我得去看看Clint的酱汁了，做好汤叫我过来尝尝。”Natasha突然顾左右而言他，走开了，而一旁的Loki则用一种看傻子的眼神看着Thor。

“怎么了？”Thor无声地用口型问他，一脸无辜。

“白痴。”Loki同样用唇语骂了一句，他拖着墩布桶朝正在假装巡视其实是帮一伙人盯梢Laufey动静的Tony凑了过去，Thor赶紧抓过来酱汁碗装模作样地搅拌着跟在后面。

“……我是说，她那么漂亮。”Thor听见Loki似乎在解释着什么，他在Tony跟前矮着半个身子，瞧起来唯唯诺诺的。

“哈哈哈，年轻人总难免春心萌动，我理解。”Tony一脸“理解”地拍了拍Loki的肩膀，“不过，”小胡子突然一脸八卦地说，“Natasha的的确确辣极了，要不是她甩了舞团的老板因此被那家伙开除，现在估计已经是当红的明星了。”

“哇哦，酷——”Loki配合地拖着长音感叹道，“我还以为她和Rogers先生都是资深的健身房爱好者呢。”

“哈哈哈，Rogers可不是。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，“如果非得说谁能跟‘健身’沾上边儿，Banner先生倒是个退役的拳击手，受伤之前一直很勇猛。”

“那Rogers先生的肌肉难道是摔面团练出来的？”Loki说着比划了一个揉面的动作，用调侃的口吻问道。

“呃……”Tony犹豫了一下，Loki感到他对于谈起Rogers的过去似乎有所顾忌，不过Tony很快堆起了一个笑脸，扬了扬眉毛，“怎么，我的身材就跟他差那么多吗？”

“当然不是，”Loki顺着Tony的意思转移了话题，“不过跟身材比起来，您的气质更出众，您管理后厨的时候，真让人觉得您就是个大企业的老板，”他比了个滑动的手势，“动动手指都是几亿欧上下的那种。”

“我 **以前的确是** ，”Tony故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“不过现在只有牛排和鹅肝跟着我的手指上上下下了。”

“这么说，您是来这儿体验生活的啦？”Loki一脸神秘地低声问道。

“我倒希望是……”Tony摆摆手，苦笑了一下，“不，我以前可没那份闲心。你该去工作了小伙子。”

Loki当然没有露出失望的神色，相反，他脸上的崇拜之意更加明显了。“不是谁都有体验生活的勇气，Stark先生，”他满脸诚恳地看着Tony的眼睛，“我很敬佩您。”

然而，当他被Tony拍着肩膀鼓励了一番然后转过头来面对Thor的时候，Loki的脸上就换上了一副得意的神色。“瞧瞧，”他对Thor说，“你在这儿干了这么久什么都不知道，而我只用了十五分钟。”

“知道这些干嘛……”Thor不想承认他被Loki那张嘴忽悠得目瞪口呆，只好装作对这件事不感兴趣的样子，可事实上他心里也好奇得发痒——Steve以前是干什么的啊？Tony呢？

“你就不想知道每天跟你一起工作的都是些什么人？”Loki毫不客气地揭穿了他。

“想知道又怎么样？”Thor逃避不成，开始挑衅，“你还有三个人没问出来呢。”

Loki大大方方地伸出食指摇了一摇。“那算什么大事？晚餐开始前我就给你问出来。”

“Foster女士又来了。”午餐时段刚刚开始，Coulson就慌慌张张地闯进了厨房，直奔Tony而去，“她问还有没有上次的那道罗宋汤！”

“Thor，我们有罗宋汤吗？”Tony转过头朝着Thor喊道。

“哦天呐，你们开始教清洁工做菜了？”Coulson惊讶地看着厨台边的Thor，“什么时候让Rogers先生教教我怎么烤蛋糕？”

“你想得美。”Tony立刻说。

“就快好了，让她再等等。”Natasha大声回答道。

“给你黄油。”Loki贼眉鼠眼地从冷库里溜了出来，把一个小碗塞进Thor怀里，“现在就加进去。”他拿起抹布，一边做出低头擦厨台的样子一边低声说。

“我忘了刚刚加没加过盐……”Thor不好意思地小声说。

Loki瞪了他一眼，然后左顾右盼了一阵，蹲下身来装出在擦拭抽屉上某个不存在的污点的样子说：“一会儿把汤勺送到洗碗池来，我尝尝。”他抱着从各个操作台上收来的锅具和盘子走到了洗碗池，Thor等了三秒钟，拿着长柄汤勺——勺底盛着一小口汤——走了过去，把汤勺递给了Loki，后者用食指尖蘸了一点红汤放进嘴里。

“我想你还没加，”他说，“我给你的黄油是咸的，你可以先放进去，一会儿我再去加盐。”

“勺子呢，Thor？”刚走过去准备尝味的Natasha问道。

“哦我不小心掉地上了，我拿个新的！”Thor赶忙抽出一支新汤勺跑了过去。

盘子洗得差不多的时候，Loki在一片乱哄哄的菜味儿中精准地捕捉到了罗宋汤的香气。果然还是亲自上阵靠谱，他忍不住在心底为自己鼓了个掌，这锅汤闻起来棒极了。意料之中的，Laufey没能拿这道汤难为Thor什么，他只是恨恨地尝了尝味道，然后恨恨地看着Coulson给客人们上菜，Loki一想到这老头现在正对Thor的突然开窍百思不得其解就心情好得忍不住哼歌。

而Thor完全没有留意Tony等人的赞美和Laufey刁钻的眼神，他盯着水池前哼着歌给盘子和碗打泡沫的Loki，内心充满感激，觉得自己今晚一定要好好谢谢他的大厨——当然，一想到“晚上”，Thor的思想很快就转到了该再买一盒套子上面去。

至于Loki，这家伙说到做到，短暂的午餐时段忙完，Thor就看见心怀鬼胎的Loki跟着Bruce钻进了对方通常午休打盹的前厅，大家都回去休息了，后厨里只有他们几个，所以他也跟了上去。

“……可真是太神秘了，”他听见Loki正眨巴着大眼睛对在犯迷糊的Bruce说，“我想他有点过分敏感了，我可不希望Stark先生误会我对Rogers先生有意思什么的……”

“不不不，放心吧孩子，”Bruce打了个呵欠，把腿搁在了等位长椅上，“Tony就是小心谨慎而已，他不喜欢别人谈论Steve的过去。”

“对啊，Stark先生毕竟是个富裕人，对这些事情会比较小心也正常，”Loki附和道，“他会破产一定是被人陷害的，他那样的头脑怎么会经营不善嘛。”

“他叔叔，”Bruce把胳膊枕在了脑袋下面，叹了口气“在他父亲死后，就一直想把他排挤出去，后来这个人联合董事会用一些……唉，我也不懂那究竟是什么手段，不过Stark失去了他对公司的控制权，但他宁可自己出来谋生也不要他叔叔虚情假意的施舍。”他揉了揉眼睛，“要我说，Tony还是很有骨气的，这也是为什么他虽然做菜基础一般但老爷子还是收他做徒弟的原因吧。”

Loki总算在Bruce困到暴躁之前就放过了他，不过下午Clint刚一来，他就端着调料碗蹭了过去，一边请教一些Thor明知道他压根不需要跟谁请教的沙拉酱汁调制方法，一边装作不经意地说：“Stark先生总是对Rogers先生遮遮掩掩的，就像怕谁跟他抢似的。”

“哈哈哈，他就那个德行呀。”一谈到八卦Clint的兴致明显高昂了起来，“其实Rogers完全没什么可遮掩的，不就是当过兵嘛，杀几个人有什么的，国家要你杀你不得不杀对不对？”

“他是美国人？”Loki明知故问，Steve的口音简直太明显了。

“当然啦，刚从伊拉克回来没几年呢，”Clint指了指脑袋，“不过他好像是有什么GDP……呃不是，那个叫什么？”

“PTSD？”

“对就是那个！”Clint说着撇了撇嘴，“所以Tony特别护犊子，不许我们提战争这码事，我劝你也别提。”

“那Clint呢？”等回家之后，Loki乐颠颠地跟Thor展示自己的套话成果时，Thor追问道。

“Natasha说他是个警察，”Loki忍不住讽刺道，“天呐，巴黎有警察这个职业吗？”

“那他怎么……？”

“据说是罢工的时候带头闹事被开除了。”Loki晃着脑袋抢答道，“这家伙干得出来，哈哈。”

“那Laufey呢？”Thor又问。

这次Loki沉默了，他权衡利弊，本着两害相权取其轻的原则，只得痛下决心，说：“我们去洗澡吧？”

\--tbc--


	8. 奇异美食家

让一个笨蛋每天重复一套动作，总有一天他也会熟能生巧，这是一条颠扑不破的真理。

快一周过去了，Thor还是不会给罗宋汤调味，不过那无伤大雅，毕竟Loki总会一个小碗接着一个小碗地帮他作弊，几天内Asgard已经多次被各路小报刊登，号称这里有第五区最好的罗宋汤了。不过——

“你们的汤很不错，但是我们已经喝腻了，”正拿着点菜单准备记录的Coulson听到客人对自己说，“你们没有别的吗？”

“呃，请允许我诚挚推荐我们的鹅肝……”

“我知道鹅肝，”另一位客人摆了摆手，“那是你们的老菜，做的很不错，可我们的意思是说……你们有没有点儿别的？新菜品？”

不远处正在上酒的Nick Fury听见了这话，他同情地看了Coulson一眼。有没有新菜？天呐这句话简直比任何鬼故事都要恐怖。

正热火朝天应对晚餐高峰期的后厨里突然被丢进了一颗炸弹，Coulson砰地一声推门进来，紧张地大声说：“客人要新菜！”

“你怎么回答的？”Tony赶紧放下手里切了一半的螃蟹走过来问。

“我说我进来问问！”

“这是怎么了？”Laufey走了过来，于是Coulson把他的话又重复了一遍。“哦，”Laufey不以为意地笑了笑，“去食谱里找个许久没做过的老菜端上去就是了，紧张什么！”

“客人很熟悉我们的菜谱！”Coulson抗议道，“他们喜欢Thor的汤，他们想要创新！”

“你说他们喜欢Thor的汤？”Laufey瞪着眼睛转了回来，他恶狠狠地瞅了瞅一脸慌张的Coulson，又瞅了瞅等待他发号施令的Tony，最后看向炉台边上目瞪口呆一脸无辜的Thor。“那好吧，”Laufey突然露出了一个微笑，而Loki警惕地察觉到这家伙显然是又想到了什么坏主意，果然，Laufey对Coulson和Tony说：“告诉他们，Thor大厨会为他们准备私房菜，香煎犊牛胸腺。”他抬起一根手指强调道，“记得，一定要多说几遍，这是Thor大厨特别准备的。”

Thor求助地望向Loki，快哭了。“什么是犊牛胸腺？”他用口型问。

“闭嘴。”Loki没好气地用口型回答。天知道他费了多大力气才让Thor的罗宋汤能够蒙混过关，现在可好，牛胸腺？他直接香煎Thor都比让Thor做牛胸腺容易点儿。

“他就是成心的！”Tony刚一走过来，Natasha就愤愤不平地抱怨道，“大厨自己都做不好这个菜！”

“我知道、我知道、我知道他是成心的，”Tony赶忙做了个下压的手势安抚Natasha，“可是他就要Thor做这个菜，客人们也正等着吃这个菜，你们就认命吧！”

“今天有犊牛胸腺吗？”Natasha抱起胳膊，叹了口气。

“有，”Tony往储藏室走过去，“早晨刚杀的，新鲜得很。”

“好吧，”Natasha接过一盘子牛胸腺，搁在了案板上，“Thor，按着食谱做吧。让我看看，”她从食谱里翻到了那一页，读道，“热水烫煮，沥干，去膜，冰一下。”

“好的……好的……”Thor嗫喏道，“我想我要去一下冷库，拿点……呃，食材。”说完他就慌慌张张地冲进了冷库，从里面锁上了门。

Loki已经在那里了，他正一边搓着胳膊，一边从食材架上挑挑拣拣。“那玩意儿煎出来绝不会好吃的，问题在于调味，”他修长的手指弹钢琴一样点过诸多奶酪和蔬菜，一双薄唇迅速地动着，“烫肉的时候放一勺盐，烫好了沥干去膜上小火煎，不要冰镇，每翻一次面刷一遍油。把这个放进调味煎锅，低温，”他把一碗澄清的奶油递给Thor，“先做完这些吧，记住了吗？”

“记住了！”Thor赶紧点了点头，“盐水烫肉，沥干去膜小火煎，翻面刷油，低温热奶油。”

“好，奶油热够两分钟之后来洗碗池找我。”Loki打开冷库门走了出去。

两分钟之后，Thor抱着一叠被他想方设法弄脏的盘子来到了水池旁边。“Tony手里的绿玻璃瓶，”Loki接过盘子，低声迅速说，“Clint跟前的两只白碗是柑橘皮和柠檬皮，还有Bruce刚洗好的那个是青葱，拿三根过去切碎。一会儿我去找你。”

Thor马上依言照办，一旁正帮他煎牛胸腺的Natasha奇怪地看了他一眼。“你在创新吗？”她看了看Thor拿过来的东西，惊讶地问，“你别自信过头了，食谱里可没有白松露油！”

“呃我是在按着食谱做啊……”Thor支支吾吾地说。

“你最好是按着食谱来！算了，还是你来负责煎肉吧！”Natasha瞪了他一眼，去找Clint调甘草鳀鱼酱了。

“把那个给我！”Loki不知什么时候钻到了厨台底下，他身长胳膊抓过白胡椒和盐，洒进了Thor的酱汁里，然后又把白松露油倒进去搅拌了几下，紧接着把锅子放回灶台上，手脚麻利地从厨台另一端钻出去洗了半分钟碗，又抓起一块抹布冲了回来。他把柑橘皮和柠檬皮都都倒进Thor已经加好水的汤锅里，打开了大火，“煮沸关火，把这个拌进去。”他塞给Thor一只冰凉的小碗，说。

“私房菜好了没有？”Tony大声问道。

“好了！”Natasha走过来把煎好的牛胸腺装进了盘子里，“等等，”她拦住了来端菜的Coulson，“我忘了甘草鳀鱼酱，Clint！”

“稍等一下，马上好！”Clint回答道。

Clint做完酱汁的时候，Loki也偷偷摸摸地去蹭过去处理好了最后几道工序，“去吧抢在他前面！”他把小号平底锅塞进Thor手里，用力推了他一把。

Thor踉踉跄跄地冲过去，赶在Clint之前把酱汁浇在了烤肉上。

“你在干嘛！”Clint尖叫道，然而来不及了，酱汁刚一浇好，Coulson就忙不迭地把菜端了出去。

Laufey坏笑着瞧了瞧焦头烂额的Natasha、Clint和Thor，低声问Tony：“你尝了吗，怎么样？”

“烂透了，一如既往，”Tony撇了撇嘴，“在他浇汁之前。”

“浇汁之前是什么意思？”Laufey不笑了，他恨不得抓住Tony的肩膀狠狠晃两下，“你没有尝成品？！”

“他们喜欢！”这个时候Coulson推门进来，兴奋地大声宣布道。Tony欢呼一声，转身给了Thor一个熊抱：“我能尝尝酱汁吗？！你做了什么！天呐！”

“可以啊当然可以……”Thor忙举起了手里的煎锅，Tony用手指从上面刮下来一点残余的酱汁放进了嘴里，紧接着便赞不绝口，招呼大家都放下手里的活过来尝尝。

而Laufey则沉着脸转过头，看向正在水槽边上刷碗的Loki，直觉告诉他这事儿跟他这位神通广大的儿子脱不了干系。

不过对于后厨里的大多数人来说，这一晚总算过得有惊无险，大家在下班后互道晚安——Tony再次赞许地拍了拍Thor的肩膀——然后各回各家。等到所有人都离开之后，Thor才收起自己几乎僵在脸上的笑容，跑过去从正在擦地的Loki手里夺下了墩布。“这个我来干！”他不容置喙地说，“你快去休息一会儿。”

Loki也没有跟他谦让，打开一把折叠椅子坐在了后门门口，看着Thor熟练地擦地板——Thor擦地板的确是比我快多了，Loki忍不住想。他今天一个人干两个人的活，的确是累坏了，等Thor抱起来他的时候他猛然惊醒过来，才发现自己靠在椅子上睡着了。

“你要带我去哪啊……”Loki睡眼惺忪地搂住了Thor的脖子，把额头靠在了厚实的肩膀上。“带你回家呀。”Thor趁机低头亲了亲Loki的耳朵，后者不知是因为被他亲得发痒还是想到了什么，噗嗤一声笑了出来。“那你是准备抱着我走回去吗？”Loki笑着问道。

“有什么不行的？”Thor用后背挤开后门走了出去，“你尽管睡，醒了就到家了。”

“哈哈哈你快放我下来……”Loki推开Thor跳了下来，但紧接着腰就又被一双有力的胳膊揽住，他嘻嘻哈哈地假意抱怨着，刚转过身来，嘴唇便被Thor堵住了。Thor吻得又慢又温柔，舌尖就像包裹着一颗温热的樱桃，Loki迷迷糊糊地眯起了眼睛，路灯昏黄的光束落在他的眸底，照亮了眼前Thor金色的睫毛。

二十多年来，Loki头一回体会到了塞纳河畔还真有那么点浪漫的意味。

“我的大厨，”Thor的嘴唇黏着Loki的唇瓣，轻声问，“我尝起来味道怎么样？”

“像黑森林蛋糕。”Loki的舌头溜进了Thor的齿缝间，细细簌簌地舔舐着他光滑的牙齿，“有五月的樱桃，冷藏过的巧克力，酸味的酒……”

Loki的话没能说完，Thor便加深了这个吻。他沉醉在Thor的吻中，没有看到不远处黑漆漆的小巷子里停着一辆灰扑扑的黑色小轿车，车子驾驶位上的人刚好可以把餐厅后门发生的这一切尽收眼底。

而在两个区之外，有人在证明Laufey并不是唯一一个对Thor的突然变身天才大厨感到气愤并试图找出原因的人。

“我给他们写过评论，”一个瘦瘦高高的男人把手里的报纸扔在了桌子上，报纸朝上的一面，是Thor略带羞涩的灿烂笑容，“我说过，Asgard终于找到了他们最擅长的菜系，那就是用烤面包卷鹅肝，如果您幸运的话还能得到附赠家乐福当日折扣沙拉酱。”

“没错，我也记得。”一旁沙发上坐着的胖男人无奈地摊手，“然而，Stephen，它东山再起了。”

“我的评论给Asgard降了星！”Stephen Strange抓过茶几上的红酒杯猛灌了一口，“那相当于我亲手把星星从他们的招牌后面摘了下来！他们怎么可能咸鱼翻身？！还有别的消息吗，Wong？”

“或许你该再给Asgard一个机会，”Wong面无表情地看着情绪激动的Stephen，“因为的确，还有另一个消息，这个清洁工当了大厨，你猜新的清洁工是谁？”

“阿嚏！”Loki揉了揉鼻子，下意识地抬起眼睛朝Thor的方向看去，后者正边打呵欠边按他的指示煎着小牛胸腺，虽然前几天顺利蒙混过关，为了不糟蹋Tony昂贵的小牛胸腺，这几天夜里Thor还是被迫拿着Lensherr店里卖剩下的打折肉一晚上接一晚上地练习煎烤，现在基本达到了闭着眼睛打盹手上也能自动刷油翻面的地步。

Tony用毛巾小心地擦着准备上菜的盘子边同时没忘了跟Clint插科打诨，Steve在用喷枪烤着布丁上的焦糖，Natasha煎着菲力还时不时探头过去审查Thor的工作，Bruce刀法熟练地处理着刚刚做主菜余下的边角料。后厨一派忙碌和谐岁月静好的样子，可Loki就是感到犹如芒刺在背，他不断用余光寻找着Laufey的身影，最后发现对方在后厨门边跟Fury讨论酒单进货的事儿。

“蔬菜柑橘酱的做法记住了？”趁Laufey在忙别的，Loki凑过去问Thor，“别被人问出破绽来。”

“记住啦，放心吧。”Thor笑着说。Loki瞧了瞧左右无人注意他们，偷偷从口袋里掏出包好的一小块奶酪塞进了Thor嘴里。“慢点嚼，”Loki眨了眨眼睛，“有点提子味儿，还有点坚果味儿，是不是？”

“你的味儿，”Thor轻笑着说，“有点辣，还有点甜。”

“不正经，”Loki佯怒道，“你就……”

“主厨在哪？”Coulson突然推门进来，Loki急忙从Thor身边走开了。

“怎么了？”Laufey没好气地问。

“Strange博士来了，”Coulson说，不太确定地觑了Fury一眼，“我给他上了1985年的白马堡……”

“我们有1982年的，”Fury皱起了眉头，“我是说，那可是Strange博士。”

“那我想他勉强接受了，”Coulson解释道，“他大概不打算吃饭，他想见主厨。”

“见我？”Laufey惊讶地问道，他盯了Coulson好一会儿，直到确定对方并没有开玩笑的意思，Laufey只好整了整领子，走了出去。

“快跟过去听听啊！”Tony戳了Coulson一下，“听听Strange那个家伙要说些什么！”Coulson忙答应着跟了出去。

怪不得，丧门星上门了。Loki心里暗暗骂了几句，拎着墩布桶躲到了角落里，默默祈祷那位博士来Asgard这事儿跟自己没有关系。不一会儿，Laufey就沉着脸回了后厨，他清了清嗓子，堆起一个假笑，说：“Thor，来我办公室一趟。”

Thor只好跟在瘦老头的后面上了楼。办公室的门刚一关上，众人就拽住在Laufey之后进门的Coulson，纷纷要求他把刚才两个人说了些什么复述出来，Loki也凑了过去。

“……Strange就是那个样，冷冰冰的，他说下周一来尝菜，”Coulson同情地望了办公室的大门一眼，“估计Thor……是被主厨叫去培训了吧？”

让Laufey培训Thor？Loki差点笑出了声。Laufey才不在乎餐厅会不会沦落成速食馆子呢，他叫Thor单独聊天肯定是有别的阴谋，可惜跟着上楼太容易被发现了，Loki没法听墙角，只能等一会儿Thor出来再问他。

“他又要往旅游手册上写什么了？”Tony担忧地问，“再被摘星我真要去卖烤香肠了!”

“反正不让我培训Thor就行。”Natasha松了口气，Clint则摇了摇头：“人家得到老板的赏识了，还用得着你吗？”

这话一说出来，大家都有点不自在，于是各自敷衍了几句便被Tony赶回各自岗位上接着干活去了，Loki借着拖地蹭到后厨的门边，透过门上的窗子，他看见Strange已经离开了，桌上高脚杯里的红酒一口都没有动过。

客人们一桌桌离开了，餐厅前厅打烊了，可Thor和Laufey一直都没有出来。“给我吧。”Loki接过了Tony解下的围裙，眼神却时不时地往二楼飘。“你干完活就回去吧，”Clint也把自己的围裙塞进了Loki手里，指了指楼上，“他俩没准要在这儿住一夜呢。”Loki呵呵地干笑着答应了一声。送走了其他人，他打扫卫生更加心不在焉起来，厨台刷了一半的时候，Thor终于从办公室里出来了，面色泛红，晃晃悠悠地下了楼梯，Laufey跟在后面出来，从腰间掏出钥匙锁上了办公室的门。

“您慢走。”Thor拉开了后门，靠在门边上乐呵呵地跟Laufey招了招手，Loki看着Laufey发动小黑车扬长而去之后，才走过去扶住了Thor的胳膊，一股酒味扑鼻而来。

“你被灌酒了？”Loki有些不悦地问。

Thor伸出了三根手指。“三大瓶……我也不知道是什么堡……干红！哈哈哈……”他伸出胳膊搭在了Loki的肩膀上，Loki感觉自己的腰都快被这个家伙压断了，干脆用手肘捅了Thor的肚子一下。“放心……”Thor捂着肚子，笑着说，“他想问我做菜是跟谁学的……我没说漏。那老头快心疼死他的酒啦！”

“好了好了，知道你聪明了。”Loki不耐烦地把Thor的胳膊往自己的肩膀上扛了扛，“我们回去吧。”Thor喝成这样，他也没法干活了，还不如早点回去明天早点来。

“不不不，”Thor伸出食指在Loki眼前摇了摇，搭在Loki肩头的手臂用力搂住了他，“你跟我来……”他半拖半拽着Loki进了冷库。

“你干嘛？”Loki不明就里，却看见Thor搬开两个大块圆奶酪，从架子里侧小心翼翼地拎出来了一只小盒子，捧到了Loki的跟前。

“你说我尝起来像黑森林蛋糕……”Thor醉眼朦胧地望着他，Loki却觉得自己从未在谁的眼睛里见过同样清浅的深情，他看着对方的大手笨拙地拆开了盒子，露出里面点缀着樱桃和巧克力碎的蛋糕，觉得自己眼眶有些发酸，“我午休的时候去买的，Loki……”大个子脸上颜色更红了，他的喉咙紧张地吞咽了一下，“生日快乐，我爱你。”

一颗泪珠从Loki的眼角滚落出来，滑落到他尖尖的下巴上，然后啪嗒一声掉在了地上。绿盈盈的眸子看了看Thor，看了看Thor手上的蛋糕，然后又看了看Thor。

“你怎么知道我什么时候过生日的？”Loki颤抖着嘴唇，咬牙切齿地问。

\--tbc--


	9. 黑森林蛋糕

“你怎么知道我什么时候过生日的？”Loki颤抖着嘴唇，咬牙切齿地问。

“因为，”一个Loki最不想听见的声音出现在了门边，Laufey打开了后厨里刚才被Thor关掉的灯，带着玩味的笑倚靠在冷库大门上，“是我告诉他的。”

Loki的身形僵住了，而Thor则带着一脸半醉的迷惑。

“不，我是在……”

“帮Loki打扫我办公室的时候在桌上摊开的员工资料表里看见的？”Laufey哼了一声，“果然是个清洁工的脑子。”

“等等，我不明白，”Thor扶住了额头，冷库里的温度让他清醒了一些，他愣愣地看了看Laufey，又看了看Loki，“你知道他叫Loki？”

“当然，”Laufey面带笑意，看向鼓着腮帮子的Loki，“这名字还是我给他起的呢，对吧，儿子？”

“不是你起的！”Loki咬牙切齿地反驳道。

“儿子？”Thor惊讶得声音都高了八度，他难以置信地看向Loki，搁下蛋糕，双手强行扳过对方的肩膀让他也看着自己。Loki的眼圈已经有点泛红了，但是他仍旧高傲地昂着下巴。

“你是他的……儿子？”Thor感觉自己的舌头有点打结，“可是你说你没……你说你不认识Asgard的人……”

他皱起了眉头：“你说你……无家可归，都是骗我的？”

“他没告诉你他是我儿子，那他有没有告诉你他是Asgard创始人的学徒？”Laufey嘲笑道，“哦天呐，可怜的Thor，你把人带回家之前都不盘问清楚的吗？”

“我只是想和你住在一起……”Loki压抑着情绪，语速很快地低声说。

“那为什么非得骗我？”Thor望着他，而Loki错开了目光，仿佛那双湛蓝的眼睛中含着过于浓烈的光芒，会刺伤他的角膜。

“本来我只是想把猫放进冷库里捣个乱，”Loki摇了摇头，“可是后来我……”

“后来发现我比猫会捣乱多了，是不是？”Thor问，他也分不清自己此刻的恼火和失望哪个更多一些。

“不是！”Loki迅速地开口否认道，但话说出口之后又不知道该怎么继续解释，人生里第一次，他体会到了张口结舌的感觉。

“通过一个清洁工来挑战我的权威这法子简直是太妙了，”Laufey不失时机地说，“相信我对你的人生挫折教育一定非常到位。”

“我才不会去学你的手段，太下作。”Loki扭过头去瞪着Laufey，这对他来说比面对Thor那副表情要轻松得多，“你一定是把自己的亲戚邻居都叫来了才会……”

“嘘，冷静点，孩子，”Laufey慢悠悠地打断了他，“在骂人之前要弄清楚，如果我和我的亲戚邻居都是老鼠，那你是什么？”

“老鼠？什么老鼠？”刚清醒了一点的Thor突然又被父子俩的对话搞得更加困惑了，他习惯性地用求助的眼神看向Loki，“怎么回事？”

“他连怎么丢掉Bifrost主厨工作的都没告诉你？”

“这不关你的事！”

Laufey和Loki同时对Thor说。

“别又跟我说那种话！你现在还是什么都不肯跟我说？”Thor此刻觉得他的怒火占了上风，于是固执地追问道，“你是怎么被辞退的？”

“怎么？喜欢听我亲口讲我自己的笑话？”这个问题激怒了Loki，他变得像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样，“那我告诉你，Bifrost开除了他们的大厨因为高级食材冷库里进了老鼠！你猜猜是谁干的？”

“我没想嘲笑你……”Thor辩驳道，但Loki甩开了他的手，表示自己没心思听。

“那个钥匙除了餐厅经理可就只有你有，”Laufey笑了一声，“你没保管好它，还能怪别人？”

“你偷了它！哈哈，你知道Hemidall为了自保会把这件事情归咎于我，”Loki怒极反笑，“但他开除我又怎么样？我就算饿死也不会来为你工作。”

“你现在就是在为我工作不是吗？”Laufey抬起手不屑地朝着Thor一指，添油加醋地说，“还拿着这个傻大个儿招摇撞骗，拜托，你真的以为我会相信一个清洁工突然开窍摇身一变就有了三星大厨的水准？”

“客人们相信就够了，”Loki冷笑了一下，“不然他们还以为Aagard开业以来就是速食供应商。”

“速食让我们赚钱！”Laufey反驳道，“进帐比你那位亲爱的老师在的时候还要多！”

“这是堕落，”Loki一字一句恨恨地说，“他让Asgard成为两星餐厅，而你除了把他做成纸板人打广告还会什么？”

“所以让他们看看一个清洁工都会做高级料理，都能拯救Asgard？！这就是你的计划？”Laufey半是恼怒半是讽刺地质问道。

“对！”Loki吼了回去，“你害怕Thor不是吗？！你害怕每一个能证明Asgard本不必如此堕落的人！Thor登上了报纸头版！Thor让Stephen Strange来这儿要求尝菜！”

“可那是假的，Loki……”Thor低着头，轻声说，“那些菜不是我做的，是你做的……”他深吸了一口气，重新抬起头，看着眼前正在对峙的父子两个。“所以我可以走了吗？”Thor问。

“你为什么要走？”正在气头上的Loki瞪了他一眼。

“傻大个儿说到点子上了，不是吗？”Laufey挖苦道，“他都比你看得清楚，Loki，这是一切都是假的，你是三星大厨，动动手指都能解救你老师的心血于水火，干嘛非得为了跟我置气揪着一个可怜的清洁工不放呢？用他来向我和Strange证明一鸣惊人要靠天分？省省吧，你要是不这么揠苗助长兴许Thor还是能学会点东西的，可是你只顾着利用他来对付我！Loki，哪怕有一分钟，从你自己那个自私自利的圈子里跳出来，你就能看见你把Thor扔到了一个什么样的地位上。”

“别假装你关心他！你只是把他当成一个廉价劳动力。”Loki扬起了眉毛，“我起码让他尝了尝出名的滋味，而这是你一辈子也不会体验到的！”

“对不起我能不能打断一下……”Thor试图插个嘴。

“不能！”Loki吼住了Thor，“怎么，你现在也开始想指责我了？别以为我没看出来！你有什么可不满意的，如果不是我……”

“够了！”Thor的声音盖过了他。Loki震惊地瞪着他，过了好一会儿，才反应过来自己的话说过了头。

“Thor，”他叹了口气，“我不是……”但Thor摇了摇头。

“我知道你是什么意思，Loki，”他指了指自己的耳朵，“我或许喝了点酒，但是那不影响我的听力。”

“那你现在怎么想？”Loki稍微冷静了一点，他隐隐感到他和Thor之间有什么东西正在以肉眼可见的速度飞快地流逝着。

“你知道吗，我还真的相信过好运天降，我居然被Loki Laufeyson青眼相加。”Thor苦笑了一下，故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“结果，都是你计划好的？”他尽量语调平稳地陈述道，“你起初并不想和我一起住，直到听说我在Asgard工作？”

并不是所有都是计划好的——Loki在心底里说——并不是所有，我和你上囗床的时候就不是。

但是当着Laufey的面，他没法把这句话说出口。

“你起初也说绝不会来Asgard工作，后来你又来了，我以为你是来帮我，”Thor目光平静地看着Loki，Loki却感到心头一阵刺痛，“我以为你期待我能学会什么，虽然我很不擅长但我尽力去学……可你只是为了报复你父亲？”

“我很抱歉，”Loki喉咙发紧，似乎只够他挤压出这冷冰冰的短句子，“我很抱歉。”

“别急着道歉，你问我怎么想？你想知道我是什么感觉吗？”Thor微笑了起来，“我爱你，Loki，我爱上你了。我想和你在一起生活一辈子，我一直都不敢说，我知道我的奢求就像这廉价的蛋糕一样，你会看不上它的。”

Laufey在背后嗤笑了一声。“所以呢？”这老头说，“一块廉价的蛋糕永远也不会变成高档甜品店里的精品，真令人伤感。”

“那你为什么现在说了？”Loki哑着嗓子问。他想告诉Thor我也爱你，可是Thor却仿佛与他心有灵犀一般双手捧住他的脸，摇了摇头。

“别说你也爱我，”Thor请求道，“别现在说。”

Loki不解地看着他，他的嘴唇张了张，但在Thor的目光里，最终又颤抖着合上了。

“我是用劣质奶油和廉价面粉做的，而你不过是碰巧捡到我，拿去埃菲尔铁塔下卖点零用钱，”Thor抿住了嘴唇，然后笑着开口，“你说得对，没有你我永远不会出名，可没有我，你还是能找到别的方法对付你父亲，不是吗？你对我而言独一无二，Loki，可我对你而言，不过是个巧合罢了。”

“巧合也是独一无二的……”Loki摇着头哽咽道。

“但不是必须的。从一开始，这就是你和你父亲的战争，我只是个炮灰，现在炮灰下班要回家啦。”Thor开玩笑道，安抚地拍了拍Loki的后背，“好了，别哭了，你不是最讨厌丢脸了吗？”

“你不带我回去了吗？”Loki费力地憋着在眼眶里打转的泪水，他知道Laufey在背后等着看他的笑话，可他还是忍不住想哭。

“炮灰也得冷静一下，况且，”Thor瞥了Laufey一眼，“你不是真的无家可归，干嘛非得委屈自己睡我那张破床垫呢？”

他低下头，犹豫着，最终闭起眼睛，虔诚地在Loki的额头上亲吻了一下。“我走啦。”Thor拍了拍Loki的肩膀，然后绕过他，走向冷库的大门，经过Laufey身边时，他停下了脚步。“对了，老板，我想我该辞个职。”他口吻随意地说。

“当然，我会把你这月的工资发给你的。”Laufey的应允简直没法再欣然了。

然后Thor就大踏步地离开了Asgard，他在塞纳河边走得极快，没有理会那辆被他丢在餐厅后门的自行车，也没有理会身后，正带着哭腔喊他名字的Loki。

直到Thor的背影完全消失在了夜幕之中，Loki才垂着头回到了后厨里，他推开通往前厅的门，从柜子里拖出来了一箱酒，也没看箱子上写了什么，就搬进了冷库里，然后砰地一声关上了冷库大门。

“你是想把自己冻死在里面吗？”Laufey在门外拖着长音，一点也不着急地问，即便隔着厚厚的冷库大门，他都能听见Loki的抽泣声。

过了一会儿，抽泣声渐渐低了下去，最终安静了下来。Laufey把冷库门打开，Loki躺在冷库地板上的黄油桶中间，身边倒着一个空酒瓶，手里还抓着一个，那块来自平价店铺的黑森林蛋糕他仔仔细细地吃完了，只留下一个空空的蛋糕盒被他圈在怀里。

Loki是被阳光晃醒的，他一睁眼就看见了没窗帘的红色窗框，于是赶紧捂住眼睛翻了个身，姿势一动才觉得腰酸背疼头痛欲裂。他揉着脑袋坐起身来，发现自己躺在Asgard二层办公室靠窗的躺椅上，他认得那玩意儿是Laufey钓鱼的装备，于是站起身来踢了它一脚。

这没什么意义，Laufey甚至都不会感受到他的怒气，不过即使他感受到了也不过是给那张老脸上平添笑纹而已。Loki拖着两条灌了铅似的腿走到门边上拧了拧把手——好极了，门是锁着的。他回过头去，看到桌子上搁着瓶滴金，里面的酒只剩下了小半。

这个时候桌子上的座机突然发出一阵鸣叫。Loki放任它响了几秒钟才接起来，电话那头，Laufey笑嘻嘻地说：“你醒了？感觉怎么样啊？”

“我们俩都知道你没安好心，所以你有话快说。”Loki没好气地说。

“啧，你这样说话可就太没良心了，”Laufey假惺惺地咂了咂嘴，“要不是我把你扶出来，你可就在冷库里冻死了。”

“那现在Asgard就会因为死了人而倒闭，我不亏。”Loki一脸的无所谓。

“我这两天有一个商业合同，要开车去一趟兰斯，周一回来。”Laufey说，“你有时间自作聪明地给我找麻烦，不如还是趁这个时间认真考虑一下来当主厨的事。”

“怎么，去看看能不能推出餐后香槟小冰棍[1]？”Loki讽刺道，“你省省吧，我绝不会回来帮你赚钱的。”

“不用这么早做决定，两瓶2009年的吕萨吕斯也够你给我干一阵子活了，”Laufey做作地叹了口气，“你昨天剩的那瓶我给你留下了，屋子里没水，省着点喝。”

“你……”Loki刚开口，电话就被对方挂断了，“操！”他把听筒狠狠地摔回了座机上。在对着办公室的大门发泄半天也没有什么结果之后，Loki精疲力竭地缩回了躺椅上，幸好他没什么胃口，有点渴，但是胃里泛着一股恶心。他把胳膊挡在眼睛上，祈祷接下来两天都能这样睡过去，这样他还能留存一些体力等到周一跟Laufey谈判。 

[1] 兰斯位于重要的香槟产区，这里是Loki讽刺Laufey对美食没有认识只会暴敛天物。

\--tbc--


	10. 餐厅继承人

笃笃笃——

真是够了。

Thor迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，把脑袋钻进枕头下面。

啪啪啪——

敲门的人力气更大，似乎有些不耐烦了。拜托他就不能认为家里没人然后放弃这件事？

Thor叹了口气，费力地睁开一只眼睛，瞧了一眼自己那扇被人敲得响个不停的门，然后又迅速地合上了眼皮。他的手在床边完全凭借运气摸来摸去，在丁丁当当地碰倒了几个空啤酒罐子之后，终于从自己扔了一地的被子底下抽出来了手机。Thor尝试着把手机按亮看一眼时间，结果发现它不知道什么时候已经油尽灯枯自动关机了。

砰砰砰——

看在上帝的份上，谁会在周末早晨来砸门啊？

Thor终于抱怨着撑起了身子，揉着太阳穴一步三摇地往门口走去，期间差点被Loki的被子绊倒所以踉跄了两步，Thor弯下腰将被子捡起来丢回了床上，昨夜那上面满是Loki的味道，现在又有了Thor的。他没有头疼，几罐啤酒带来的东西不能称之为宿醉，但是却足以让他半梦半醒，不然他要怎么度过一个怀抱里空荡荡的夜晚？

“来了……”为了防止对方再砸门，Thor一边提着裤子，一边大声说道。对方果然安静了下来，Thor拉好裤子拉链，打开门，紧接着，他开始有点怀疑自己昨夜的酒还没醒。

Loki站在门外，两只手扶着门框，一双绿眼睛怒气冲冲地瞪着他。

Thor迷惑地眨了眨眼睛，抬起手试图掐自己一下以验证这不是做梦。不过在他有所动作之前，Loki就一嗓子吼醒了他：

“你为什么不接我电话？！”

Thor抓着手里已关机的手机，彻底懵了。他瞥了一眼不知什么时候掉在地上的电子手表，目光精准地发现现在是早晨六点十二。

不过Thor并没有什么资格抱怨，毕竟Loki的故事，从还不到凌晨四点的时候就已经开始了。

他是从沉睡中被渴醒的。

喉咙里干得就像是被人硬塞进了几个刀片，如果不是门依旧好好地锁着，Loki简直要怀疑Laufey真的在他睡着之后回来这么做过。他艰难地吞咽了一下，但那反倒加剧了疼痛。Loki用手轻轻扼住了自己的脖子，手指冰凉的触感落在温热的喉结上，让他舒服了一点儿，他抬起眼睛，瞧见了桌子上那半瓶滴金。

这玩意太甜了，根本不会解渴。

尽管明知如此，Loki还是爬起身来抓过细长的瓶颈，拔开了没怎么塞紧的瓶塞。酒早就不冰了，在室温下带着无足轻重的酒精刺激感滑过了Loki的嗓子，温度的上升使它的解渴功效更加大打折扣，反倒有着一股属于贵腐酒的黏腻。Loki勉强喝了两口就搁下了酒瓶，他还是很渴，他想要水，冰水。

Loki开始翻箱倒柜起来，然而Laufey那个老吝啬鬼显然是什么都没给他留下。柜子里除了大叠刊登着评论文章的旅游杂志和报纸之外，就是Laufey几件换洗的厨师服和春季外套，Loki认真思索了一番把这些衣服都倒上酒毁掉的可行性，最后决定还是别去浪费力气。他蹲下身，朝着写字台下面那个保险箱的锁上盯了一会儿，然后伸手拉了一下箱门。

锁着的。

Laufey有什么贵重到值得锁进保险箱里的东西吗？

Loki扬起眉毛，在保险箱的密码锁上拧了两圈，他打赌Laufey没有修改过保险箱原主人所设定的密码，果然，箱门应声打开了。

“Frigga的生日。”Loki无奈地撇撇嘴。保险箱里只有一个淡粉色的信封和一个文件袋，他把这些都拿了出来，一张夹在文件袋里的复印纸掉了下来，Loki弯腰把它捡起来，随即便认出这是那份他看了无数次的遗嘱复印件。

这跟遗嘱有什么关系？

他把信纸展开，粗略地浏览了一下，而上面的内容紧接着就让他不得不认认真真阅读了第二遍、第三遍。然后他搁下信，匆匆忙忙地抽出文件袋里的东西，果然，里面是一份鉴定文件。

“哦，天呐……”Loki的眼神在文件的鉴定结果上凝固住了，止不住地喃喃道，“天呐……”他把鉴定书和遗嘱复印件还有那封信一起叠好，塞进了自己牛仔裤的口袋里。

他得去见Thor，不管Thor愿不愿意见他。

房门锁得很结实，从里面打不开，Loki试着踹了两脚，感觉还远不如自己学学撬锁来的容易，然而现在估计是没时间让他再开发一项新技能了。想了想，他干脆扯出了Laufey放在办公室里的所有衣服，把袖子系在一起，绑在窗框上。

幸亏Asgard的小阁楼并不高，Loki顺着衣服连成的绳子滑到了地上。巴黎的天刚蒙蒙亮，还没熄灭的路灯下，停着Thor的那辆自行车。

“抱歉我手机没电了。”Thor看着气喘吁吁的Loki，下意识地解释道，这句话说完他才反应过来，他和Loki已经分手了，于是他咬了咬嘴唇，找补道：“所以……你有什么事吗？”

Loki的胸膛剧烈起伏着，他缓了几秒钟，渐渐冷静下来，换上了一副公事公办的语气。“我来给你送这个，Thor，”Loki把手伸进口袋里，掏出了那几张被他仔细叠在一起的纸，“我是想来告诉你，你……”他抬起头，猝不及防撞进了Thor湛蓝的眸子里，那里密布的淡红色血丝勒住了他的心脏。

“Loki？”见Loki停了下来，Thor忍不住问，“怎么了？”他刚才几乎抬手去扶Loki的肩膀，但是抬到一半却还是放弃了。但他知道，他那微薄的自制力在Loki面前向来无济于事。

如果Loki现在说他还爱他怎么办？如果现在Loki含着眼泪叫他的名字怎么办？

哪怕Loki仅仅是说他在他父亲那里住得不开心想要搬回来呢？

Thor知道自己绝对没有拒绝他第二次的毅力和勇气。

“哦，我，我是有很重要的事要告诉你，”Loki回过神来，低头躲开Thor的眼神，盯着自己手里的材料迅速说道，“Thor……你是Asgard的合法继承人，你才是餐厅的主人。”

“什么？！”Thor暗金色的眉毛微微皱了起来，他疑惑地盯着Loki低垂的眼睛看了一会儿，紧接着，勾起了一个了然的冷笑。“别再耍我了，Loki。”他说着转身往屋里走去，他不困了，却感到比刚才更累。

Loki愣住了，他眨了眨眼睛，感到鼻子有些发酸。“我没有。”他压抑着说话时委屈的哽咽，追了上去，动作强硬地把那几张纸塞进了Thor手里，“好好看看这个，”水盈盈的绿眼睛微微泛红，却虚张声势地瞪着Thor，“你应该认识Frigga的字迹。”

“你知道我母亲的名字？”Thor展开了那几张纸，第一张——如Loki所言——他一眼就认出那的确是Frigga写的。

“当然，现在还知道了你父亲的。”看到Thor开始认真阅读那封信，Loki松了一口气，刚才他急着赶到这儿来把自行车骑得飞快，现在才意识到自己的喉咙像着了火一样。“有水吗？我好渴。”他轻声问。

“你知道冰箱里有，随便拿。”Thor眯着眼睛读完了信，翻到下一张去看遗嘱，他的目光落在文末那个龙飞凤舞的“Odin”上面。

“Odin……”他念着这个熟悉而又陌生的名字，从他进入Asgard的第一天就知道这个名字属于餐厅的创始人，但是他从未想过……

“他是我的老师。”Thor听见一个沙哑的声音说，他转过头去看Loki，只见后者左手握着冰箱半开的门，手里捏着喝了一口的水瓶，右手扶在冰箱里的食品架上，Loki弓着身子，正把额头贴在右手背上，闭着眼睛。

“Loki？”Thor把手里的纸叠了起来塞进口袋，不太确定地往那边挪了两步，“你还好吗？”

“我没事，”Loki直起身摆了摆手，“我……”他的话还没说完，就觉得左手一麻，手里的瓶子砰地一声掉在了地上，剩下的大半瓶水咕咚咕咚从瓶口争先恐后地冒了出来，Loki赶忙弯腰去捡，手向瓶子伸去的时候却突然眼前一黑。

事情几乎是发生在一瞬间的，Thor看见那瓶水砸在地板上的时候就已经抢步上前，但Loki与他的指尖擦身而过，一头栽倒在了水渍之中。

“Loki！”Thor一把将倒在地上的人捞进了怀里，Loki的脖子软软地弯在他的臂膀围成的曲线中，凹陷的脸颊仿佛一张薄薄的纸蒙在他的骨骼上，Thor小心翼翼地把手贴了上去，似乎怕稍一用力就会碰破了他，“醒醒……Loki，醒醒……”他的掌心感受到了与对方脸色并不相符的滚烫，Loki苍白的脸就像烧着了一般热。

有什么东西塞住了Thor的喉咙，让他难受得喘不过气来。他打横抱起Loki，急匆匆地跑到门边，一脚踹开自己的房门冲了出去。

星期天的清晨五点，晨风习习，蔷薇清香，勤奋的果蔬店老板Erik Lansherr早早地起了床——当然，他是从Xavier家杂货铺二层的床上爬起来的。一旁的Charles迷迷糊糊地伸了个懒腰，顺手把Erik刚让出来的另一半被子拽过来蒙在了脸上，Erik无奈地想给他扯下来，于是两个人陷入了一场无声的抢夺。这场战争最后以Charles顶着在被子里蹭炸了毛的鸡窝头满脸怨念地跟在Erik身后爬下床，紧接着毫不留情地伸手把后者推下了楼梯告终，Erik以稳健的步伐踉跄了几步并在撞上装满陶瓷餐具的柜子之前刹住了车。

“你这是谋害亲夫！”他得意地朝楼上吼道，然后毫不意外地收获了一句：“滚！”

谁说大学教授都文质彬彬风度翩翩讲文明懂礼貌啦？说这话的人一定没在床上把大学教授操囗哭过。Erik啧啧啧地摇了摇头，感叹世风日下，人心不古。

他简单把店里打扫了一下，然后才打开门锁钻出了门，开上他进货的小卡车往郊外驶去。等Erik七点钟准时满载而归的时候，Charles正打着呵欠拉起Lansherr果蔬店的卷帘门，脑袋后头翘起的一撮卷毛证明他才——又一次——刚从床上爬起来没几分钟。

Erik抱着一篮子卷心菜走过去，不动声色地伸手捋顺了Charles的头发，然后在他的后脑勺上亲了一口。

“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。”Charles笑着接过卷心菜的篮子，把里面一个个漂亮的绿色圆球取出来，安置在蔬菜货架的格子里。

Erik瞧着干活的Charles，感觉对方简直全身都散发着温柔贤惠的光芒，他舔了舔下嘴唇，诚恳地赞美道：“只奸行不行？”

一个挂着卷心菜叶的空篮子飞了过来：“想得美！”

Erik后退几步，稳稳地接住了篮子。他正想回头取笑Charles一番，却看到Thor抱着Loki跑了过来。Charles显然也看到了Thor，更看到了他怀里昏迷不醒的Loki，他震惊地张大了嘴巴：“哇哦，Thor也干得太猛了。”

Erik：“……”

Erik：“你说啥？”

Charles急忙捂住了嘴：“没什么。那个，Thor？”他迅速转移矛盾，朝着Thor喊道，“需要帮忙吗？”

“太好了！Xavier先生，Lansherr先生，你们在这儿！”太阳升起来了，虽然气温还不高，但Thor的额头已经挂上了亮晶晶的汗珠，“Loki发高烧，能不能借我用用你们的车？”

“哦，发烧啊……”Charles小声嘟囔了一句，而Erik竟然从中听出了失望的意味，不过Charles很快就积极地继续说道：“当然可以，开我的车？”他指了指街边一辆淡蓝色的迷你车，“那个快点，不过只有两个座位，你会开吗？”

“没问题，谢谢你！”Thor赶忙跟着Charles走到车边，Charles摇低椅背后，Thor把怀里的Loki放到了副驾驶上，为他系好了安全带。他接过钥匙，再次道了谢，然后发动车子往医院赶去。

一路上，Thor紧张地抓着Loki的手，那只修长雪白的手现在也在发烫。Loki的体温一直偏低，Thor想起过去的许多个夜晚，他喜欢将睡着的Loki裹在怀里，把他的手放在自己的颈窝，把他的脚夹在自己的腿中间，幼稚地期待着能把这个家伙捂热。现在他第一次感受到Loki比自己体温更高，那股温度却几乎要把他逼疯了。

“Loki……”泪水不断涌上来，Thor只能用力眨眼挤掉它们以防视线模糊，“对不起，对不起……”他轻声说，而Loki轻蹙着眉，脑袋歪在座椅上，像是沉浸在一个不太美好的梦境里。

“唉……”Charles托着下巴，趴在一筐胡萝卜上，望着自己绝尘而去的小车，满足地叹了口气，“热恋中的年轻人啊……”

Erik绕到他面前蹲下身来，挡住了Charles的视线，灰绿的眼睛特别真诚地看着他——每当Erik看起来特别真诚的时候，Charles总感到毛骨悚然。

Erik：“你是不是觉得我还有进步空间？”

Charles一脸无辜：“对不起我听不懂。”

Erik表情严肃认真：“我是说我在床上，是不是还需要更努力？”

Charles瞳孔抖了三抖，连连摆手：“不不不你已经很棒了不能再努力了……”

Erik意味深长地看了一眼Thor离开的方向：“我能。”

他甩下这句话，留下一脸惊恐的Charles，起身搬水果去了。Charles捏了捏手里粗壮的胡萝卜，然后抱着视死如归的心态说：“那到时候千万别开你这辆破货车送我去医院就行。”

Erik扬起了眉毛，不对啊，他怎么觉得这家伙比他还期待这事儿呢？

\--tbc--


	11. 法式杂菜煲

这是一间病房。

Loki看着白色的墙壁和白色的被子，想抬起手揉揉眼睛，却发现手背上扯着一根输液管，视线上移，只见药瓶里的液体就剩个底了。

他只好抬起左手捏了捏鼻梁，闭起眼睛去回忆他究竟是怎么到这儿来的，终究没想出来个头绪。他隐隐约约记得自己在和Thor说话，好像他们说到了Odin，可是接下来发生了什么，Loki一点都记不住了。他做了一个漫长而又杂乱的梦，梦里Thor在喊他的名字，Thor的手粗糙而温暖，用尽全力想要拉住他，但Loki只是笑了一下，松开手，沉入了漫无边际的黑暗中去。

Loki的的确确是从一场如泥沼般粘稠深沉的黑暗中醒来的，可是他为什么要松开Thor的手，他却忘了。

咔哒一声，病房的门开了，Loki下意识向光源处望去，看见了一个熟悉的高大剪影。

Thor迈步进来，按开了灯，他的嘴角疲惫地耷拉着，满面冰霜，皱着眉。他朝病床走过来，Loki瞪着一双圆滚滚的绿眼睛，往被子里缩了缩。Thor看起来就像是跟谁打了一架似的。

难不成那些文件是Laufey骗他的？难不成这是Laufey的一个圈套？Loki瞧着Thor的脸色，越想越不对劲，他也是烧糊涂了，Laufey怎么会把自己跟那么重要的文件关在一起呢？他起码应该验证一下真伪再去找Thor啊！

Thor走到床边，弯下腰来，抬起了一只手。

完了完了——Loki心里暗骂道——这下Thor要是以为自己和Laufey联手骗他怎么办？本来就跳进塞纳河都洗不清，现在更是百口莫辩，他害怕地闭起眼睛，又往被子深处缩了缩。

那只大手温柔地覆上了Loki的额头。

嗯？

Loki把眼睛睁开一条缝，正迎上Thor泛红的蓝眸子，那双眸子在渐渐放大，然后近到了一个无法聚焦的模糊距离。Thor把手从Loki的额头上移开，然后又用自己的额头抵了上去。

他温热的呼吸轻轻扫过Loki的鼻尖，他的味道就像是摇篮一般包裹着Loki，他的嘴唇离他的那么近，Loki感到自己的脸上发烫起来。

“退烧了。”Thor轻声说。

他直起身子，伸手拿过床头柜上的水壶和杯子倒了杯水。Loki刚抬起扎着输液管的右手想要去接，Thor却绕到他的左侧，伸出胳膊撑在Loki的颈后，将他半扶了起来。他把纸杯递到Loki的嘴边，后者低下头，心虚地只抿了一小口。

“再喝点，”Thor抬了抬杯子的角度，催促道，“你嘴唇都裂了。”

于是Loki顺从地又喝了一口，这次Thor大概算是满意了，他扶着Loki重新躺好，然后搁下了杯子。紧接着，那只大手又一次覆上了Loki的额头。

“头疼吗？”Thor问。

Loki急忙摇了摇头。

“饿不饿？”Thor又问。

Loki其实有点饿，但他还是迅速地摇了摇头。

Thor抬起头看了看输液瓶，然后按铃叫护士来帮Loki换药，他动作看起来十分熟练，和护士交谈的时候热情又熟稔，他的眼下有一小片来自睡眠不足的乌青。

等到护士走了，Loki抿了抿嘴唇，干裂的嘴唇沾湿后有些刺痛，这股刺痛提醒着Loki，他不是在做梦。

“Thor？”Loki开口了，他从未觉得开口说话如此困难，他的嘴巴里又干又黏，刚才那一口水就像洒进了沙漠里一样蒸发得悄无声息，他的声音难听极了。

“嗯？”Thor在他的床边做了下来，小心地避开了他的输液管，然后温柔地看着他。

“你……我睡了多久？”Loki本来想问他，你不生我的气了吗，但是话到嘴边还是没说出口，只好换了个目前看来第二紧要的问题。

“一天一夜，”Thor眨了眨眼睛，回答，“现在是星期一中午了。”

“Laufey回来了吗？”尽管这个名字可能激怒Thor，但是比起直接问Thor关于那些文件的事来说，Loki宁可冒着激怒他的风险旁敲侧击一下。

“你想见他？恐怕得等一会儿了。他被带去处理一些法律文件，可能还要做点笔录。”Thor抓了抓头发，叹息一声，嘟囔道：“这些可真麻烦，我一点都搞不懂，幸亏有Xavier先生帮我忙。”

“Xavier先生……帮你处理……文件？”

“对。”Thor微笑了一下，伸出手轻轻揉了揉Loki的头发，“所以你什么都不用担心，你只要好好休息，你真是……真是吓坏我了。”他看起来似乎仍心有余悸，“我一分钟都不敢睡，生怕你会再出什么意外。”

“对不起。”Loki小声说。他看着Thor一脸大写加粗的疲惫，感到胸口里闷闷地疼。

“不，Loki，是我的错。”Thor蹙起了眉，他的手从Loki的头顶滑下来，贴住了他的脸颊，大拇指带着怜惜蹭过Loki凸出的颧骨，“如果不是我把你丢在那儿，你就不会生病了。我是个混蛋，Loki。”

Loki眨了眨眼睛，这局势变幻简直扑朔迷离，不过他感到似乎是在往好的方向发展。于是他大着胆子说：“你不生我的气了？”

“如果你愿意原谅我的话。”Thor诚恳地回答。

Loki转了转眼睛：“那你也……不准备跟我分手了？”

“我可没说过要和你分手，”Thor明智地狡辩了一句，“不过确实是我离开了你……所以现在要看你是否还愿意接受我回来。”他承认道。

“嗯……我考虑考虑。”Loki眯起眼睛，微笑起来，然后他抬起了胳膊，纡尊降贵地说：“在我考虑期间，你不抱抱我好给自己争取点分数吗？”

Thor咧开嘴笑了。他俯下身子，慢慢将Loki揽进了怀里，同时还小心翼翼地捉着Loki的右小臂，不让他的输液管被压到。“大概你都听烦了，但是，”Thor深吸了口气，“我爱你，Loki。”

“我讨厌你。”Loki趴在他耳朵边上说，“你是个笨蛋。”

“是，我是。”Thor老老实实地认领了。

“你看，你说的话没有一句是对的，”Loki煞有介事地评论道，“你说你对我而言不是必须的，可离开你之后我却成了这副样子。”

“我很抱歉。”Thor说，“我再也不离开你了。”

“而且你既不劣质也不廉价，”Loki翻个白眼，说得起劲，“你可是塞纳河边上第五区星级餐厅的老板。”

“呃……”Thor顿了一下，“好吧，我是。”他无奈地笑着叹了口气，“突然这么有钱还真有点不习惯。”

“我想说的是，即使没有那些，你也不是你自己认为的那样。”Loki把脑袋往Thor的怀里钻了钻，他的声音紧贴着Thor的胸膛，“就算你只是住在租来小公寓里骑着自行车的Thor，你也比凡尔赛宫里的黑森林蛋糕还要好，比爱丽舍宫的鹅肝酱好，比1847年的吕萨吕斯堡都要好。”

“虽然我不知道你说的那些东西是什么，”Thor转了转眼睛，“不过听起来棒极了。”

“笨蛋。”Loki仰起头来，贴上了Thor的嘴唇，“我爱你，笨蛋。”

“谢谢你爱我。”Thor用舌尖挑开Loki干花似的唇瓣，深深地吻了下去。

他们交换了一个久违的漫长亲吻，Loki干裂的嘴唇在Thor唇舌的挤压中冒出了一点血珠，那给他们的吻掺入了一丝腥甜的气息。他的唇瓣在这场吻中软化下来，就像他整个人融化在Thor的怀里一样，而Thor则将他抱得更紧，吻得更深，直到Loki不得不扭动着身子推开了他。

“我们有一个大问题。”Loki抿着被吻肿的嘴，绯红的脸蛋板起了一个严肃的表情，说。

Thor不解地看着他。

“今天是周一，”Loki无奈地瞪了他一眼，“Strange晚上会去Asgard尝菜。”

“哦，这件事。”Thor的语气完美暴露了他压根没把这件事放在心上，“有Stark他们在呢，餐厅会正常营业的，你放心吧。”

“不，你不明白，”Loki作势就要拆掉手上的输液针头，结果两只手都被Thor牢牢抓住了，他只得继续解释道，“Stephen Strange不是他们能应付的人，如果这家伙今晚不满意——或者说他满意地得到了某种他预想之中会得到的东西，只要他随便在下个月的旅游杂志上写两句，Asgard就完了！你的餐厅！Thor，现在Asgard是你的餐厅！我可不能就这么眼睁睁地看着他把它毁了。”

“你现在要好好休息，”Thor用力量强行压制着Loki躺在床上，不许他起来，“就算他们不能应付，你现在这个样子，难道你能？”

“我当然能！”Loki不服气地说，“你不明白！”

“我不明白什么？”Thor眯起了眼睛，“你还有什么没告诉我的？”

Loki歪过头，显然是在权衡利弊，他想了想，然后像个市场里讨价还价的老阿姨一样问Thor：“我告诉你，然后你让我去餐厅做晚餐？”

Thor也学会了讨价还价：“你先说说看，你很了解那个Strange？”

“当然，”Loki眨了眨眼睛，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来，“你是在吃醋吗？”

“算是吧。”Thor勾起嘴角，弯腰在Loki嘴唇上亲了一口。

“放心，他不喜欢我，”Loki说，“确切地说，他讨厌我。我在Heimdall那儿工作的时候，他曾经写文章，声称因为我的人品，他永远也不会尝我的菜。”

“他怎么敢说这种话？”Thor替Loki打抱不平起来，“我看他人品也不怎么样，总想着给人找麻烦。”

如果你知道他为什么说这种话你就不会这么认为了——Loki默默想——但是他不打算告诉Thor全部真相。“不过这也就是我的优势，”Loki微笑着说，“Strange博士从未吃过我做的菜，而我有把握能全方位震撼他。”

“你当然……”Thor叹了口气，也微笑起来，“你总是能震撼所有人。”

“所以啊，”Loki拉住了Thor的T恤下摆，撒娇地摇来摇去，“你就满足一下我做救世主的心愿嘛。”

Thor看着他，Loki的脸色还是很苍白，嘴唇倒是因为刚才的亲吻而泛起了一些血色。“好吧，”他妥协道，“好吧，等你输完液，然后吃点东西，好好睡一觉，我们五点钟的时候再去餐厅。”

“都听你的！”Loki高兴地抬起胳膊，Thor顺从地弯下身子来，纵容这个得逞的家伙在自己脸上耀武扬威地亲了一口。

“看在上帝的份上，”Coulson叹了口气，眼睛偷偷往餐厅坐在中间位置的Strange瞟，“我可不想给他点单。”

“要是能通知他自助取酒就好了。”Nick赞同道。

“总得有个人去伺候他吧？”Tony翻了个白眼，“难不成让我换上西装去？”

“剩下的一件侍者服是超大号，”Natasha挑衅地扬起了眉毛，“你穿不了。”

“那就……”Tony瞥了一旁满脸无辜的Steve一眼，“算了吧。”

“我来。”

正在这胶着的境况下，Thor推门而入，大义凛然地说道：“我来，我去给他点单。”

“你还要做菜！”Tony跟Thor身后的Loki招了招手算是打过招呼，然后收回视线来冲着Thor翻了个巨大的白眼，“你可算来了，我们积压了好多小牛胸腺的菜单，快去做吧，别考虑那个奇怪的家伙了……”

“呃，这正是我要跟你们坦白的事……”Thor搓了搓手，有些尴尬地往门里走了两步，Loki紧紧地跟在他的身后。“大家听我说两句。”他放大音量，然而一众人还是热火朝天各忙各的，只有Tony和两位西装侍者抱着胳膊看着他。

“你想说什么？”Tony问。

“拜托，”Loki抓过一只黄铜大锅，用汤匙狠狠地敲了一下，“安静！”他一脸凶相地吼道，“听老板说话。”

这下整个厨房都安静了下来，一时间静得有点尬尴。

“谢谢，Loki。”Thor点点头，“在我们，我是说，我作为餐厅，嗯……Asgard在我名下的第一个营业日，今天，”他有点吞吞吐吐的，看了Loki一眼，而后者正微笑地看着他，于是他清了清嗓子，“我必须向你们坦白一件事，那就是，那些神奇的菜，根本不是我做的。”

“开什么玩笑？！”Tony抱怨道，“你要是压力太大了就直说，我们可以应付那个臭脾气……”

而Natasha则若有所思地打断了Tony：“说下去，Thor。”

“对，”Steve严肃地皱起了眉毛，“如果不是你，那是谁呢？”

Thor深吸一口气，侧过身，让Loki站在自己身边。“是他，”他看着Loki的侧脸说道，“他才是真正的大厨。”

“清洁工？”Clint瞪大了眼睛，一脸的难以置信，“天呐，我以为清洁工会做菜这种事我一辈子也就碰上一次。”

“我觉得你脑子有问题。”Tony比较直白地评论道。

“事实上他不是个清洁工，”Thor赶忙解释道，“他是……”

“那不重要。”Loki突然打断了他，他环顾四周，目光一个个点看过Asgard的员工们，“我是谁不重要。”

“哦，Loki，没关系的，”Thor安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“大家不会出去大肆宣扬你在这儿工作的事。”

“Loki？”Natasha的声音几乎高了一个八度，而听到这个名字，其他人的表情也变得微妙起来。

“你是Loki？”一直站在角落里旁观的Banner走了过来，眉头紧锁，盯着他，“Bifrost的主厨？Laufey的儿子？”

“……前主厨。”Loki尽量维持着傲慢，说。他感到喉头有些发紧。

“哇哦，名人出现在小地方了。”Tony语气夸张，表情却很冷淡，“那你有没有提前告诉Thor，他父亲是费尽心力把一身本事教给谁，又是被谁从Bifrost赶下台了？”

Loki恨恨地瞪了他一眼，叹了口气：“是我。”

“这可真劲爆，”Clint眨了眨眼睛，捶了Tony一下，“你以前怎么没讲过这八卦？Odin是被Loki赶出来的？”

“我听说过，”Natasha歪了歪头，“一场不公正的比赛，Laufey那个老滑头和餐厅经理商量出来的结果。”

“我没有让他那么做！”Loki怒气冲冲地辩解道，“Odin快退休了，餐厅需要新秀，而且我并不比他做的差！”

“你父亲在接手Asgard之前可一直算是你的地下经理人，不是吗？”Tony立刻说，“他假惺惺地装成忠心的副厨跟Odin一起离开Bifrost，用Odin的全部积蓄开了这家餐厅，然后呢？如果不是Thor意外出现，这餐厅就会变成你父亲的囊中之物！”他上前一步，警惕地看着那双绿眼睛，“如今Odin的餐厅有合法继承人了，你又想干嘛？”

Loki鼻子发酸，他转过头看了Thor一眼，而Thor只是皱着眉看着Tony，似乎是在思考他所说的话。“好吧，你们不信任我，”他耸耸肩，“不过你们对付不了Stephen不是吗？你们再喜欢Thor，也无法帮他挽救Asgard。”他看着Thor，咧嘴笑了，“所以我还是有那么点利用价值。”

“我没想过要利用你，Loki。”Thor转过身，深邃的蓝眼睛与Loki对视着，他犹豫地抬起手，最后下定决心一般抓住了Loki的双肩。“过去的事情就过去了，好吗？”他微笑起来，“那时候我也不认识我爸爸，可我现在认识你，所以，管他呢。不喜欢和Loki一起工作的人现在就可以出去另谋高就了。”他打趣道。

“嘿，别这样！”Loki一时间哭笑不得，“你不能把你的员工赶走，何况他们都是Odin的学徒！”

“我没听错吧？”Tony扬起了眉毛，“Loki在为我们说好话？”

“Thor信任他。”Natasha不动声色地陈述道，“好吧，你是老板，你说了算。”

Loki忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。“傻瓜。”他掐了Thor的腰一下，后者立即反应强烈地“诶哟诶哟”叫起疼来，于是刚才还聚在餐厅中间的大家下一秒就四散开来回到了自己的工作岗位，只留下Tony抱着胳膊继续欣赏两个高大男人扭在一起打情骂俏的场面。

“工作时间不许谈恋爱，”他摸了摸小胡子，很没诚意地指责道，“Thor，早知道你是这个取向……”

Loki抬起头剜了他一眼，绿眸子就像两把淬了毒的匕首。

“咳，想好怎么对付麻烦博士了吗？”Tony马上改口道。

“当然，”Loki拍了拍Thor的屁股，催促他去换衣服，“告诉他，我做什么他吃什么，乖乖等着就好。还有，”他又抓住Thor的领子咬牙切齿地补充道，“别提我的名字，蠢货。”

看着Thor答应着跑去了更衣室，Loki将目光移向了Tony。

“尽管吩咐，”Tony立刻举手投降，“老板娘。”

“让Bruce去把能找到的时令蔬菜都切一份片出来，”Loki说，“不许叫我老板娘。”

“你想做普罗旺斯杂菜煲？”Tony撇了撇嘴，“好吧，抱歉，这个风格真的非常老板娘。”

\--tbc--


	12. 复仇者联盟

Thor抬起左手，又一次默不作声地松了松他过紧的衬衣领子。

这个家伙，哦，这个家伙。他垂下眼睛，盯着坐在座位上的Stephen Strange，后者用食指与拇指捻开了新的一页酒水单，慢悠悠地把淡黄色的高档纸页掀了过去。

“你端上来的任何东西，我都敢嚼碎了吞进肚里。”博士眼皮都不抬地说，“关于你那可爱的小灵感，我想，我们用1947年的白马堡来搭配最合适不过，对吗，Odinson先生？”他啪地一声合上酒水单，把它塞到Thor的鼻子底下，“或许你还不太习惯自己的新姓氏？”

“我对新形势的适应能力很强，先生。”Thor一把抽过Strange递上来的酒水单，夹到了胳膊底下，他用下巴对着那地处低微却气势凌人的家伙，不卑不亢地说，“您的酒一会儿就上来，请稍等。”

“不用着急，”Strange摆了摆手，“我可以等一个晚上。”

“其他的您还需要吗？”Thor问。

Strange抬起头看着他，然后那张拉长的脸上的薄唇抿了起来，他突然站起身，虽然仍比Thor矮一些，却用嚣张的气焰填补了这一点身高差。“不，”他说，“我等着你用最猛烈的一击来战胜我。”

Thor集齐身体里的每一寸理智来化解自己想要揍这家伙一拳的冲动。想想Loki——他这样告诉自己——想想全巴黎最好的厨师在你的后厨里。Thor露出了一个嘲讽的微笑。“请您稍安勿躁，先生，”他说，“我保证您的等候不会令您失望。”

Strange眯起眼睛看着他，然后缓缓地坐回了位子上。

“最好如此。”他说。

“奶酪丝再擦细一点，让我尝尝，这个有点咸Barton先生，哦我想你可以先用这个敲打敲打，”Loki从Steve的案板边上抽过一支擀面杖递给Natasha，“口感更好。那个混蛋怎么样？”他朝Natasha眨了下眼睛，同时问道。

“非常混蛋。”刚进后厨的Thor摊了摊手，把点单递给一旁的Coulson。他看着在各个分区中间灵活穿梭的Loki，感到自己适才被Strange博士惹起的愤怒得到了一定的安抚。

“嘿，没关系，”Loki右手接过Coulson拿来的酒瓶，左手从架子上拿出一个高脚杯，他一面走向Thor，一面把杯子倾斜过来，宝石般的液体顺着水晶杯壁撞入杯底，红酒瓶身上的酒标刚好贴着他的掌心，“他会付出代价的。蔬菜准备的怎么样了Banner先生？”Loki轻轻转了一下酒瓶，好让瓶口的液体不至于滴落到瓶身之外，他搁下酒瓶把倒好的酒放进托盘，递给Thor，同时抬起手摸了摸后者的脸颊。

Thor点点头，一只手稳稳地托着托盘，推门走了出去。

“按您要求准备好了。”接话的是Tony，“不过我还是得再问一遍，你确定要做这个？我知道你怎么想，一个始终不认可你的美食家有朝一日无意间尝到你做的最普通的菜肴然后被震撼到无以复加从此拜倒在你的围裙底下，那是拍电影，Loki。”

“艺术源于生活。”Loki说。

“好吧，”Tony把菜篮子递给他，“需要我调酱汁……哦算了，还是你自己来吧。”他抱起胳膊站到料理台边上，“我学习学习。”

Loki把篮子里的蔬菜都拿出来码好，切成薄片，然后又把洋葱和番茄切碎，和蒜片一起在橄榄油中炒香，接着往锅里倒入了高汤，时不时搅拌一下，加些调料。

给Stephen上完酒，Thor也凑了过来，手里还捏着Steve刚烤出来的小圆面包，Tony毫不客气的夺下啃了一口。“你们都不用工作的吗？”Loki把酱汁倒进烤盘里，翻了个白眼。

“我一会儿能尝尝吗？”Thor嚼着面包问，Loki的指尖捏住旋钮，给烤箱定时四十分钟。

“不能。”他瞪了Thor一眼，转身往Steve的工作台走去。

“可我是老板。”Thor不服气地跟在Loki身后强调道。

“好吧，”Loki突然停下步子，Thor带着点故意地没刹住车撞在了他身上，他回过头，好笑地看着这个一夜暴富的大个子，“这个理由倒是很有说服力。”

Stephen的无名指已经不知在高脚杯的底座上擦过了第几圈，他用钢笔在本子上划拉了一行“上菜太慢！”，同时思考着如果将这作为贬低Asgard的理由之一是否足够有力。餐厅里的另外两位侍者——一个独眼黑人和一个矮个秃子——倒是经验丰富，在这样的晚餐高峰期服务一整个餐厅的人绰绰有余，只不过他们从来不往Stephen跟前凑。

后厨的门又开了，Stephen瞧着端着托盘朝自己走过来的Thor，在本子上写下了一句“Asgard为客人们提供服务时显然有所侧重而非一视同仁。”

Thor走过来，把盘子和餐具摆在了Stephen跟前。Stephen将餐巾铺在腿上，挑起眉毛，看着盘子里比萨斜塔一般堆砌着的蔬菜片。

“普罗旺斯杂菜煲？很好。”他在自己的本子上唰唰唰又写下了几笔，Thor还站在那儿，双手抱着托盘。“你还在这儿干嘛？”Stephen扬起了眉毛。

“您可以尝尝，”Thor指了指那道菜，微笑着说，“我等着，别介意，就是……欣赏一下。”

Stephen摇了摇头，拿起叉子，将上面几片淋着酱汁的蔬菜一起送进了嘴里。

西葫芦，茄子，黄瓜，萝卜，他想。

厨师无疑技法娴熟，才能把这些本身口感、硬度都有所差别的蔬菜都烹饪得恰到好处，每一种都没有因为制作时间过长而失去自身的味道，但蔬菜的青涩却消失了，并不会喧宾夺主，而是衬托了酱汁的厚重。

但并非仅仅如此。Stephen想，除了这些之外，还有什么。

还有什么，应该还有些什么，让他想起了自己第一天站在后厨里，那时候他还是个聪明又直率的愣头青，留着后厨里并不常见的长卷发，仗着一条天生的好舌头，喜欢对每一道菜口味上的瑕疵指指点点。

那个时候，Odin——他的老师——通常会在高峰期到来前先给后厨的学生们做晚餐，有时候是马赛炖鱼，有时候是红酒烩牛腩，有时候是普罗旺斯杂菜煲。

Stephen把最后几片蔬菜送进嘴里，当他从口感上勉强区分出自己正在咀嚼的是黄瓜还是茄子时，他突然惊讶地发现，自己好像已经有很多年没有在吃一道菜的时候这么认真而费力了。大多数时候他只尝一口，甚至只是看看样子闻闻味道，就做出了裁决。

“你很擅长品评别人，Stephen，”记忆里独眼的中年男人有一头金发，和眼前的Thor一样高大魁梧，但神情显然更为严肃老成，“但别忘了品评自己。”

他把叉子尖在空盘子底的酱汁上刮了一下，然后把叉子放在舌尖上。Thor似笑非笑地看着他，于是Stephen露出了一个友善的微笑——这在他几十年食评生涯中，都是十分少有的。

“你知道吗？”Strange博士对Thor说，“我曾经是你父亲的学生……我第一眼看到你的时候，就确定你是他的儿子。”

Thor看着他，皱起了眉毛，片刻之后他重新咧开了一个笑容——不那么友善的那种。“我想您误会了，”他说，笑容里带着几分得意，“这菜不是我做的。”

“哦？那请问我能见见做这道菜的大厨吗？”Strange依旧微笑着，并没有因为Thor的态度显得恼怒，而是极为谦恭地说，“我都不记得上次想要当面向厨师表达我的敬意和感谢是什么时候的事了。”

“你等等，我进去问问。”Thor丢下这句话，转身大步穿过纷乱的餐厅，进了后厨。

Stephen端起酒杯喝了一口，他的笔尖在本子上方停留了几秒钟，最终还是把笔搁下了。先见见那位大厨吧——Stephen想——见过其人之后，他才能决定那些自己的过去与他加诸这道家常菜身上的情感，究竟该在文章中占据一个怎样的位置。

等了大概有一分多钟，Thor才急匆匆地从后厨里走了出来。这样的等候时间在高峰期的餐厅里就已经算是很消磨耐心的了，但是Stephen觉得今天他可以耐心一些。

“是这样，Strange先生，”Thor微微屈身，但昂着下巴，他傲慢而又彬彬有礼，就像每个巴黎高档餐厅里合格的服务生一样，“大厨说如果您想见他，要等到餐厅的客人都离开之后。”

Stephen放下了自己好整以暇地指尖相对的双手，他扶着桌子，挺直了身子难以置信地看着Thor，然后又看了看后厨的窗户，然而从那小小的圆形窗子上他只能看到一排排悬挂着的黄铜锅具。于是他只好把后背放回了椅背上，让柔软的靠垫支撑着他的腰。

“我等。”他对Thor说。

傍晚的巴黎带着干燥的余晖。

马路上的车辆第次打开了车灯，在渐暗的晚霞里晕染出一片朦胧。

矮个秃顶的侍者第三次把一对男女领到了左前方的位子上，那张桌子今晚风水不好，上一拨客人没有等到上甜品就离开了。

坐在门边位置衣着光鲜的男人独自吃下了一份黄油菲力，他像电影里的淑女们那样把牛排细细切成小块，他没有点别的菜，吃完之后搁下刀叉和小费便离开了。

Stephen把已经见底的红酒杯往前推了推，他唯一的服务生Thor并没有收走餐具和空盘子，盘底还残留着普罗旺斯杂菜煲汁水的痕迹，这在他一尘不染的大宅里从未出现过。Stephen对于自己的居所，定义为整洁的书卷的味道，此刻，平生第一次，他感到坐在古板的老书桌前书写对于一到菜味道的定义，并不是那么心安理得的一件事。

他热爱美食。他想。他把美食奉若神明。

可美食处处皆在。

大约九点钟，最后一桌客人也离开了，两位侍应生锁上酒柜，进了更衣室。

不一会儿，后厨的门开了，Thor再次走了出来，身后跟着一个瘦瘦高高的年轻男人，他摘下厨师帽，黑色的卷发披散下来，一双绿眼睛透着温柔似水的犀利。

“你好，Strange博士，”他大步走来，伸出了一只手，Stephen也站起身来，伸手与他相握，“我是Loki，”他斜着嘴笑了，露出半颗尖利的虎牙，“我想你听说过这个名字。”

“Loki Laufeyson？”Stephen皱起了眉，“我听说的是你在这儿做清洁工。”

“是的，”Loki把手背到身后，点了点头，“清洁工才是我在Asgard的本职工作。”

Stephen看了看他，又看了看Thor，接着将目光落回了Loki身上。“为什么？”他简短地问。

“三星大厨为什么来做清洁工？可别小看Asgard的清洁工，”Loki转过头看着Thor，弯起眼睛笑了，“他救了我一命。”

“救你一命？”Thor和Stephen异口同声地重复道。

“对，”Loki微笑着说，“如果不是Thor在河边捡到我，我可能当晚就自杀了。”

“所以，你们俩到底是怎么扯上关系的？”回去的路上，Thor忍不住问道。刚才餐厅里Loki和Stephen关于Bifrost和美食理念的一番对话听的他云里雾里，不过Loki似乎到头来还是说服了Stephen，后者紧皱着眉头看了Loki一会儿，身子朝前倾了一下，似乎是想鞠个躬或者握个手，但最后他只是点了点头，然后便转身离开了。

“简单来说，他以前也是你父亲Odin的徒弟，只不过后来没有做厨师做了评论员，”Loki慢悠悠地在塞纳河边踱着步子，语速却飞快，“我去后厨削土豆的时候他就已经不在那儿了，听说是和Odin理念不合，但Odin……你知道的，”他心虚地觑了Thor一眼，“离开Bifrost之后，Strange似乎从某些渠道得知了Laufey做过什么，据此认为比赛裁定不公，所以在我做主厨期间一直拒绝去Bifrost，Odin创立Asgard初期升星级的时候也有他的功劳，不过那都是Odin去世之前的事了。”Loki撇了撇嘴，“Laufey接手之后他又亲自写评论把Asgard的星级降了下来。”

“好吧，”Thor翻了翻眼睛，决定不再问下去了，他伸出胳膊揽住Loki，轻轻捏了捏对方的肩膀，“反正过去的事了，恩恩怨怨的我听不懂，你也别去想了。但是你为什么要把我和你的事讲给他听？”

“你和我，”Loki低下头，噗嗤一声笑了，“什么事？我说什么了？”

“就是你和我，”Thor把胳膊收紧了一些，也忍不住笑起来，“怎么认识的，你怎么爱上我的，干嘛要讲给他听？”

“Strange虽然离开了Odin，但心里还是把他当作老师来尊敬，”Loki回答，“我告诉他，免得他担心我和我父亲一样，等着要抢你这位继承人的财产。”他说到“继承人”的时候，抬起一根手指，在Thor的腰侧用力戳了一下。

“你已经抢了，”Thor在一盏路灯下停下脚步，他转身，双手捧起Loki的脸，用自己的鼻尖贴上了对方的鼻尖，“你连继承人都抢去了。”他轻声说。

“是啊，”Loki闭起眼睛，长长的睫毛在灯光下微微抖动着，“你如果敢背弃我，我可比Laufey更狠，我会让你破产，让你变回一无所有的穷小子。”

“那也没关系，”Thor吻住了Loki的嘴唇，“只要你想要，我都可以给你。”

==

“多放一点黄油！考虑考虑客人们的口感和心情！喂喂喂Clint你在干嘛？让我看到你们在工作行不行？！菲力！Romanov女士！”

“给您菲力。”Natasha用夹子甩出一块牛排，后者稳稳地落在了Loki面前的铁板上。“好极了，”Loki拍了拍手，“连锤肉都省了，真是多谢你。”

“上个星期Stephen又发了一篇评论，飞机杂志。”Tony从二楼的办公室里探出了半个身子，深蓝色的领带先于他荡出了门框的范畴。

“别在高峰期跟我说这个。”Loki摆了摆手，左手调大火候，右手握着夹子给手里的菲力翻了个面，“本来就已经够烦的了。”

“行吧，不说他。不过Jane Foster女士的这篇评论你可得听一听！”Tony煞有介事地清了清嗓子，端着报纸读道，“‘如果你没有去过万神殿区的 **Avengers** ，没有亲口品尝过那里的大厨烹制的香煎比目鱼，那么就不能自认为见识过左岸蓬勃辉煌的生命力量。’”他大笑起来，“她把你的菜称为‘左岸比目鱼’呢，认为比诺曼底式比目鱼还技高一筹。”

“我们都知道她只是喜欢花样翻新地讨好Thor，”Steve说，“所以快得了吧，Tony，别取笑了。”

“多管闲事是你的一贯作风，对吧，白案师傅？”Tony翻了个巨大的白眼，不过没等他多抱怨两句，Coulson就风风火火地从前厅闯进来了。

“唐培里侬危机，Stark先生。”

“好好好我这就去。”Tony忍不住再次翻了个白眼，“Thor聘我当经理果然不是升职，这可比当监厨事儿还多。”

“谢谢你让我们都升职了。”Natasha调侃道。

“但是Thor怎么还不回来？”Clint问，“山地赛段都结束了。”他话音刚落就意料之中地挨了Natasha一脚。

“我怎么知道。”Loki用餐布擦了擦盘子的边缘，轻声说。

比起餐厅的晚餐高峰期来说，自己在家里做饭才是让Loki更加头疼的事情。他把面和了一半，才发现家里没有可可粉了。

“出去买点可可粉，Thor……”话说出口，Loki才反应过来Thor不在家。“哦，天呐。”他叹了口气，把搅打盆一推，一屁股坐在餐厅的椅子上，抬起手揉了揉眼睛。

窗外淅淅沥沥地下起了雨，这是周末的早晨，Loki转过头去，瞧见了云后面的半个太阳。

门锁响了一声，Loki没有回头，他听见门开了又关上，紧接着，他眼前一黑，柔软的脸贴着一双粗糙的手掌。

一双嘴唇吻了上来，胡茬蹭在Loki的鼻尖上，蹭得发痒。

“你以为你是蜘蛛侠吗？”他推了推Thor的垂下来的脑袋，“不要你倒着亲我。”

“那你要什么？”Thor用胡子轻轻蹭着他的脸颊，像只打呼噜的狮子。

“我要可可粉。”Loki说。

“好，”Thor直起一点身子，亲了亲他的额头，“我去买。”

Loki没有睁开眼睛，直到他听见门开了，然后又关上了。

不一会儿Thor就回来了，打声叹息着Lansherr先生对于Loki手艺的赞美之情。他回来的时候Loki才刚刚把蛋清打发，后者一声不吭地接过Thor撕好口递上来的可可粉袋子，左手拿着筛子悬在搅打盆上方，右手轻轻抖动，让可可粉过筛之后落到盆里的面团上。

奶棕色的粉末落尽，筛子上留下了一个裹满可可粉的指环。Loki把指环捏了出来，他搁下筛子，掀起围裙的一角把可可粉擦掉，看到了雨中太阳映射下的明亮光芒。

“要不……”背后一双臂膀伸过来，环住了Loki的腰，“做完这个蛋糕，我们结婚吧？”

\--end--


End file.
